Wild Horses
by mochalopez
Summary: This is a crossover with LoTR and BtVS. Buffy is stuck in the middle of a love triangle while in the middle of the destruction of Middle-Earth. (It may be a little confusing if you don't read it clearly, so please, if you are confused reread it slowly)
1. Fighter

...:: Fighter ::...  
Buffy looked herself over in the mirror. It was now or never! Going to  
tell your father that you'd rather be a Galadhrim than his princess  
would be disturbing news indeed. Fixing her hair in all different  
ways, she couldn't find the proper way to disclose how she was feeling  
with it. Toying with the ends to twist it along her face, adorning it.  
Tying the back so that it met with the rest of her blond hair. She was  
the only one in her family with blond hair. Elrond, Elladan and  
Elrohir, and baby Arwen all had black hair. Celebrian, her beloved  
late mother, had blond hair. Maybe that is where I got mine? Buffy  
smiled, pleased with the design she had made.  
"Father?" Elrond glanced up from the ornate, oak desk. "Yes,  
daughter?" Walking into the room, Buffy noticed how her father quickly  
stacked his scrolls on the side. "I have something of which I would  
like to discuss with you." Her voice became hushed and timid as she  
took her seat in front of her father. The elf before her looked toward  
her, confused. "Go on." He clasped his hands in an expectant, but  
patient wait. "I do not know how this should begin..." He studied her  
stiff form and knew that something was definately on her mind.  
"You know, Buffy, I'm a very good listener. I am also very  
understanding and anything you have to say will not make me love you  
any less." Again, Elrond studied her. It was so hard to read Buffy  
because even when she was extremely upset, her face would remain  
passive. "I do not wish to remain in Rivendell." Now this took Elrond  
by surprise! He stood up, not angrily though. "Where do you plan to  
go?" Eyes meeting the others, there they were. Staring into the pits  
of the other's soul. "Lothlorien." Head cocked to the side, Elrond's  
expression questioned her. "Whatever for?" Turning in her seat, Elrond  
noticed as her eyes moved away from his. "Father, I want to fight! I  
want to be a Galadhrim!"  
Kissing his beloved daughter's forehead, Elrond embraced her once more  
before giving her away to the surrounding Galadhrim. The Lord and Lady  
stood by, watching with everlasting grace. "Do not forget where your  
true home is, my daughter. Good luck." He rode off into the distance  
leaving his daughter staring after him.  
All of the Galadhrim went out of their way to ask her any and every  
type of question that could be asked and Buffy longed for a moment's  
peace. But everywhere she went, someone was curious to know why a  
Princess would throw everything away to become a Galadhrim. Finally,  
by herself behind a tall mallorn tree, she actually got a chance to  
check out the scenery. Beautiful flowers blossomed everywhere in  
Lorien. The leaves were golden, everything had a golden touch to  
it. Buffy enjoyed the fresh breeze brushing her hair in innocent  
tangles. She could definately get used to living in this paradise.  
"Look at our newest arrival. Do you enjoy the smell of Lorien?" Buffy  
turned to the voice which mocked her from behind. A blond elf stood  
behind her, his gray eyes locked on her green ones. "Who would have  
thought that in all of Lorien, we missed such a beauty." His eyes were  
glittering, Buffy noticed. "Why do you mock me so?" The man  
arrogantly walked up to her, fretfully. "Doth the lady have a name?"  
He pretended to bow. She rolled her eyes. "Buffy of Rivendell. What is  
yours?" Again, the man bowed before Buffy, but it did not mock her  
this time. "Haldir of Lorien." This time, it was Buffy, whose eyes  
glittered.  
The woman before him was the most incredibley gorgeous creature he had  
ever seen. It appeared to Haldir that Buffy did not show much interest  
in any of the other Galadhrim, so he'd thought it be a good idea to  
get to know her. It wasn't every day that a Princess became a  
Galadhrim. It certainly wouldn't be an easy transition. She did not  
look like a fighter to him at all. A slow smile creeped over his face.  
She didn't look helpless either! Quite the contrare, she was actually  
very fiesty. He would enjoy conquering her.  
Buffy noticed that he payed no attention to the time he spoke from the  
time he stopped and words, good or bad came out no matter what. Lack  
of self-control! He must not be very far on the ranking scale. A laugh  
played itself upon her lips. Rambling was not a sign of attraction,  
according to Buffy. He was rambling too! What a loser. But in the back  
of her mind, the thought of taking him and kissing him seeped into  
her. This time it were her who had been dreaming. He did not act the  
least bit interested in her.  
"Do you lack the necessary attention from your brothers, Haldir of  
Lorien?" She laughed at him, her eyes warm and inviting. Haldir could  
have kissed the look off her face. "I am concerned for I believe I  
do!" He played along, watching her laugh some more. A look of kindness  
passed his face. She really was good company.  
Haldir waved goodbye to his new friend, Buffy. Turning around, he ran  
straight into his two brothers. "Brother, I bet you that I can receive  
her affections quicker than you!" Being the ladies' man that Haldir  
is, this was an offer he couldn't refuse. "Challange accepted... If  
you truly want to loose this one!" They shook hands and off into the  
night they went. 


	2. The Real Me

...:: The Real Me ::...  
Weeks passed as their training was nearing an end. Haldir and Buffy  
hadn't exactly gotten close, but they spent time together talking for  
hours on end. But one night, it became a serious chat as both devulged  
their deepest secrets to one another.  
Buffy sat across Haldir, facing him on his own bed. The thought played  
through his mind over and over, how easy it would be to take her. The  
thought of forcing her against her will, hurt him more than he knew  
and he couldn't comprehend where these thoughts had came from. "Why  
did you want to join the Galadhrim?" A smile curved her pink lips and  
his eyes followed their every movement. "I wanted to make something of  
myself. I wanted to do something honorable." She had moved off the bed  
and to the balcony, but not on it. "You do not think it honorable to  
be a Princess?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's not  
that. I just don't think sitting on a thrown is worth any good to  
anyone. If I were to fight and sacrifice myself for a cause, now that  
would be honor!" He had moved beside her now, noticing how her eyes  
glittered.  
Buffy faced him again, only turning her head to look at him. "I am yet  
to know my purpose, as my father puts it. He doesn't believe me when I  
say I have found my calling." Haldir eyed her facial expressions,  
still seeing impassiveness. "Why do you hide what you feel, Buffy?" He  
watched as her expression remained impassive even though confusion  
shown brightly in her eyes. "What do you mean, Haldir?" He reached up  
and placed a hand to her cheek. "I've come to notice that everytime  
you speak of something which would be considered emotional, your  
features remain imdifferent. Why is that?" She shrugged, turning to  
look at the beautiful moon. "The moon is brightly shining tonight,  
isn't it?" He followed her eyes to the moon's gaze. "Tis very bright!"  
She turned to look at him, still staring at the moon.  
Lord Celeborn walked between the two rows of Galadhrim trainees,  
shouting out directions and helpful hints before instructing them to  
face each other and follow it through. Buffy smirked at Haldir,  
causing him to smile. Buffy then eyed Lord Celeborn and made another  
face. Haldir snickered loudly. Celeborn turned around and shot them  
looks. "If I am wasting your time, please let me know now." No one  
said anything and Buffy made a shocked expression. "Alright then,  
begin!" Each elf drew his sword and began the proper sword-play.  
Buffy spun with her sword clanking hard against Haldir's causing him  
to be pushed back. This surprised him a little bit because he had  
never expected a girl to be so strong. But every move he made to get  
her vulnerable only caused her to tighten her tactics and confuse him  
more. He fell on his backside after Buffy jumped up high and kicked  
his torso, almost causing him to fly into a tree! Celeborn walked over  
behind Buffy and placed a hand on his grand-daughter's shoulder. "Very  
good, Buffy!" A proud smile curved on her lips as Haldir stood up  
sending cool looks at her. He had blushed, embarrassed because all  
eyes were on him.. so it seemed. He stampeeded toward Buffy, grabbing  
her arm and pulling her to the side.  
"Ow! Haldir, you're hurting me." Again, that impassiveness on her face  
mocked him. "No more than you have done to me, do you not agree?"  
Buffy's face showed emotion for the first time, giving Haldir a  
confused look. "What did I do?" Haldir loosened his grip seeing the  
look marked on her face. He had never seen her show any emotion before  
and he felt blessed that she had lowered her shield for him to see the  
real her. "Why did you do that to me?" Imdifference crossed her face  
again as she rubbed her sore arm. "I did exactly what I was told  
Haldir. Do you think that if it were someone I cared about of whom I  
had to fight on the battle field that I should go easy on him? I would  
not be a successful warrior!" That word echoed in his mind. Cared  
about. Did she care about him? The mere thought of her actually  
feeling for him sent a thrill of butterflies to his stomache.  
Excitement! This was silly, she was a mere conquest to him... right?  
"Point taken!"  
Together, Buffy and Haldir walked back to Haldir's talan. Once they  
arrived, Buffy set her stuff down and laid across his bed, stretching  
out. Haldir gave her a sly smile and sat on the bed beside her. He  
patted her stomach, resting his hand there. In amazement, he was  
pleased to find her hand over his. Again, butterflies rushed their way  
to his stomach, he was nervous. Her lips met his in a soft kiss which  
completely directed into passion. She pulled him down, kissing him  
harder. The kiss began to deepen as he responded.  
Breaking away, Haldir looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe that  
she had actually made the first move. He realized how wrong his first  
impression of her had actually been. "Are you sure?" Buffy replied by  
grabbing him and pulling him into another kiss. This lead to more  
touching and soon they were tangled together in sex. Haldir, in all of  
his centuries of being alive and conquering woman, had become attached  
to just one. It was not possible. Just as fiery as she had been out at  
training, she was more so in the bed. Haldir would live to see  
eternaty and never find another quite like her. She was special  
indeed.  
After, they lay in each others arms. "Haldir, this has got to be  
strictly commitment free ok?" Haldir turned his head to look down at  
hers. "What do you mean?" Her face remained impassive as it always did  
and Haldir found himself frowning. "I'm betrothed." Haldir's eyes  
widened. "Betrothed?! How come you did not tell me this before we did  
all of this? I didn't... I mean... What I'm trying to say is... I  
didn't deflower you... did I?" A smile curved her lips at this. "You  
are not my first, nor will you be my last. Keep that in mind." Haldir  
nodded, twirling a strand of her golden blond hair between his  
fingers. "To whom is it you are to wed and when?" Buffy ran a finger  
down his chest and kissed the place where it trailed.  
"Lindorin of Mirkwood. I haven't the faintest idea when it is to be  
held, but I do not wish to marry him." Buffy smiled innerly as she  
realized that Haldir bought every word she said. Serves him right for  
bargaining my body. You want him just as much as he wants you, a voice  
resounded within her mind. "No, it isn't so." Buffy felt Haldir's  
breathing chest and felt things she had never felt before with his  
breathing under her body. She realized that he had fallen asleep. Her  
thoughts swirled in her mind. Confusion raged through her! 


	3. Get Mine, Get Yours

...:: Get Mine, Get Yours ::...  
More time passed as nights filled with passionate sex underneath the  
sheets in Haldir's talan. During the day, everything remained the  
same. Haldir and Buffy would only appear as friends and nothing more.  
So, it appeared to Rumil and Orophin that Haldir was loosing the bet,  
so they took it upon themselves to try and woo her  
themselves. Buffy would indulge them and eat at picnics with one at a  
time, or boat ride with another a different time.  
"Brother, I am seeing her! I'm sure that she will succumb to my  
advances and welcome me to her bed." At this ridiculous statement,  
Haldir smiled, close to hysterical laughter. "You think so?" Now,  
probably, would've been a good time to break it to his brothers that  
he had already won but for some reason the words couldn't escape his  
lips. "I know it to be so, brother!" Rumil hit Orophin's shoulder.  
"No! She likes me, I heard it from her very mouth!" The two began to  
skwabble about it constantly until Haldir could bare it no more and  
decided it was a perfect time to slip away from the two. He decided to  
go look for Buffy, curious to see who she was with. Why does it  
matter? She had said that she didn't want a commitment. How this  
bothered Haldir so, but he couldn't admit it. He chuckled to himself.  
Love? Yeah right!  
"Quel re, Haldir O' Lorien." Buffy greeted him with a hesitant  
voice. His appearance always stunned her. "Quel amrun, Buffy O'  
Rivendell!" She laughed as he tripped over himself, running up to her.  
He reminded her of someone. Oh yes, Angelus. How she remembered him  
all to well. He, after all, had been her secret Angel. But that was a  
long time ago and now was not the time for reflections. She felt that  
she had to be near him now... The temptation his body called out to  
her, wanted to meet with hers, she felt it. She pulled him to the side  
roughly. "Here... put your hands on my waist. Now." There was no  
argument as he did exactly as she told him.  
"I want your skin up against mine, right now!" She began undressing  
him, the gap between them was thin and the line was the clothes. Buffy  
needed to feel him right now, grief was overwhelming. She pulled him  
face down, plunging her tongue deep into his throat, trying to forget  
the images that flashed through her mind. Jumping up onto him, she  
wrapped her legs on him, sliding his leggings down so that he would be  
throbbing against her. Thrusting her hips, the thoughts sprung to life  
ever more clearer. She groaned in frustration, but to Haldir's ears it  
sounded like a moan in ecstacy.  
As they moved together in a tight rythmn Haldir began to realize that  
her eyes remained shut. "Buffy?" Her eyes opened and widened in shock.  
He could see the clear emotion etched on her face. It panged his heart  
deeper than she knew. She bit her lip and as he came in her, she  
jumped off as if nothing happened. He watched her walk off to catch up  
with a few of the other Galadhrim who were awaiting her presence. This  
hurt him so, for it was just a casual thing that just occured.  
Realizing his feelings, he began to mourn for the relationship which  
he knew he'd never receive from her. She was too hard to read. She  
wanted him for his body, not for who he was and this disturbed him  
greatly. Not just because of the 'sex' part, but because this was the  
only woman he had ever felt anything for besides lust! Scary.  
That night, Haldir awaited Buffy within his bedroom. Right on time, he  
mused as she entered the room and made her way over to him quietly. He  
stood up to meet her as she began to plant a kiss on him, which he  
dodged. He noticed how she shrugged it off as if it were an accident,  
and attempted again gaining the same result. "What are you doing?" His  
eyes lowered. "This is going to end now." Cocking her head to the side  
her expression became that of something he had not expected. She knew  
he would do this, now she played along. "Why? Don't you want to do  
this anymore?" He shook his head trying to read her now. Her face was  
impassive as usual. "I cannot do this successfully anymore, Buffy. I  
have failed with the first attempt, the same way I fail to conquer you  
on the battle field. I'd always loose to you." Now, he could see a  
clear pain of a shadow cross through her eyes. "Oh! I guess now you've  
lost the bet then?"  
Buffy grew tired of this! She felt a closeness with Haldir that she  
had not felt before and it angered her having been told earlier that  
day by Rumil that she was a mere bet in his eyes! "Do not act so  
surprised, Haldir my dear." His expression became blank as his eyes  
lowered themselves at her feet. "Go on, go tell your brothers how you  
conquered me. Tell them how yo--" Her voice cracked as tears began  
forming in her eyes, a lump in her throat. "Buffy, I--" She pushed him  
hard. "So you deny it? How can you deny it...."  
A pain stabbed at his heart and soul like a thousand knives. "I do not  
deny it, but I have come to know you and I've dropped the wager." A  
smug expression crossed her face. "Yes, just like you will tell him  
what a prize I am." Through squinted eyes, it dawned on him. One of  
his brothers must have told her! How else could she know? "Who told  
you?" It was more of a demand than a question. "Rumil and Orophin."  
Now that was strange. It was their bet too, if they were trying to win  
her heart over, why would they reveal such information?  
"Today, in the woods, why did you walk away so fast?" Buffy pretended  
not to hear this as she quickly walked over to the door but Haldir  
rushed to stop her. "Answer the question." She frowned, pursing her  
lips together in defiance. "Fine. I rushed away because I didn't want  
anyone to see you and I together." She saw him nod. "And why was this?  
Are you ashamed to have people know that you are 'with' me?" She  
sneered. "Oh, right! I forgot that it was because I'm so in love with  
you." She pretended to play it off as if that weren't really the case,  
but she could see clearly that he didn't buy a single word. "Do you?"  
It became clear. He must know his brothers aweful well to see right  
through her lies.... Either that or he has thought about this way too  
much.  
"Do you?" Her question rang in his ears over and over. "Yes." It was a  
simple answer. Straight forward and such, which was exactly what Buffy  
did not expect so it threw her off-guard. "You love me?" 


	4. Betrayal

...:: Betrayal ::...  
"Yes. I think I know this one. Well, I don't love you, Haldir O'  
Lorien and I never could nor do I wish to!" Buffy stormed out, leaving  
Haldir confused by this. How could she so boldly lie to him and to  
herself? "Why does she do this?" Tomorrow he would see her again. It  
was talent day and everyone had to prepare something to show off their  
talent. Lord Celeborn was all about the teaching of fighting but not  
without the other elements as well. He believed that you couldn't  
become a great fighter if you did not have a passion to fight for  
and talent was supposed to be one of the things in which to fight for.  
Everyone sat in front of the big oak tree in which Celeborn often  
stood in front of to instruct when they weren't fighting combat.  
Haldir noticed Buffy sitting in the front, beside some other guys that  
Haldir knew all too well. Since Haldir was already a trained  
Galadhrim, he didn't have to present a talent, nor did he have to sit  
on the ground. So there, beside the tree, did he stand. Lord Celeborn  
made his way alongside his Lady. "Talent shall become your passion!  
Lady Galadriel will be the judge and you will show her passion with  
beauty, but still the strength of a warrior. If you do not make it, on  
the battle field is where your body lies. Good luck to all of you." He  
stepped down and stood beside the Galadhrim and Lady Galadriel took  
his spot. "Buffy of Rivendell, you're up first." She stepped down and  
took a seat on the wooden bench on the other side of the great oak as  
Buffy came up to stand in her place.  
Buffy stood looking on her fellow trainees with ongoing respect. She  
glanced at Haldir, but of course, Lord Celeborn thought she had looked  
at him so he nodded. She was going to pay Haldir back dearly with the  
song she was about to sing. Fellow classmates sat behind her with a  
harp and flute. They would accompany her. "I shall be singing a tune  
in which I came up with last night. There is true meaning behind it."  
She motioned signals to the two behind her and a slow, melodic melody  
sounded ever so solumnly behind her.  
"What do you do when you know something is bad for you and you still  
can't let go?" Haldir's attention had finally been caught as he  
watched the woman he loved up there sing her soul out. "I was naive,  
your love was like candy. Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the  
wrapping." Haldir knew she sung those words about him, and he was  
furious because his business was out in the open now. He could hear  
his brothers snickering, talking about him behind his back. He turned  
and gave them 'hush' looks. "Got caught in your web and I learned how  
to bleed. I was prey in your bed and devoured completely." Those words  
especially stung Haldir and he knew exactly why. The bet he had made  
had hurt Buffy most of all. Haldir was truly sorry.  
"And it hurts my soul because I can't let go. All these walls are  
caving in, I can't stop my suffering! I hate to show that I lost  
control because I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
to walk away from." Buffy moved her body to the beat, to show emphasis  
where it need be. She could see the stricken look marked clearly on  
Haldir's face. Good, I hope he hurts deep inside like I do! "I should  
have known that I was used for amusement. Couldn't see through the  
smoke, it was all an illusion. Now, I've been licking my wounds but  
the venom sinks deeper. We both can seduce, but darling, you hold me  
prisoner!" As she sung that last line, she looked specifically into  
Haldir's eyes making sure he knew that she meant him.  
"Oh! I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache! I'm addicted to your  
allure, and I'm fiending for a cure! Every step I take leads to one  
mistake. I keep going right back to the one thing that I need. Oh! I  
can't mend this torn stat I'm in. Getting nothing in return, what did  
I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn?" Haldir had to look away.  
Her words hurt him now and he felt bad because everything she was  
singing he had done to her. He faced it! He used her and hurt her. But  
that was the beginning, only the beginning. His brothers were the ones  
to confess and Haldir could understand how she felt now. It stood  
right before his eyes unravling itself! "And everywhere I turn, I keep  
going right back to the one I need to walk away from." More pain came  
to his body and a numbness washed over him. His face turned pale. The  
beat slowed as did Haldir's heart, but it quickly picked up again to  
reach it's peak.  
"Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair! It's  
never over, over, oh!" She held her hands up to the Heavens as if to  
say 'help me' to some God. Her face appeared now to be wincing in pain  
to emphasize the song. "Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare. I  
let out a silent prayer! Let it be over... over... oh!" She dropped to  
her knees. "Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading... no more...."  
Again, the beat slowed and Buffy stood up elegantly. "Need to get away  
from you. Need to walk away from you. Get away, walk away...." The  
music stopped and she opened her eyes. Her fellow classmates stood to  
applaud her on a performance well-done.  
After the talent showing had been over, Buffy could see Haldir  
practicing his bow across the field. One after the other... Repeat.  
She knew the song had gotten to him, she could see it clearly in the  
way he held himself now. Walking toward him, she quickly imagined  
scenerios of what she would say in response to his questioning stare.  
"Haldir..." No answer, Haldir just continued to shoot arrows at the  
tree across from him a couple of yards. "I'm sorry about what I did  
today, but I meant every word." Still no answer. "You hurt me too,  
Haldir and now you wish to treat me like this when I hurt you back?  
I'm only making it even!" As she spoke those words, he turned around  
to face her. "I didn't deliberately hurt you, Buffy. You deliberately  
hurt me. Going out of your way to scar my heart. I love you and I've  
accepted it now. You don't love me." Buffy stared as Haldir took  
everything of his and walked away.  
Later that night, Buffy walked aimlessly through the woods and brush.  
Thoughts haunting her mind of the events that had taken placed that  
day. In the distance, Buffy could see an alter-type-thing shown  
clearly by the light of the moon. On the alter was a shrine with a  
bowl on top. Buffy looked into the water and watched as it rippled.  
IMAGE  
A blond elven man, of whom Buffy had never seen before stood beside  
Haldir. They were among other elves dressed in amour. "We are proud to  
fight alongside men once more!" Haldir's words rang in her ears. Fight  
alongside men?  
IMAGE  
Arrows were shot and swords were clanked as the King's voice rang  
through the lands. "Aragorn! Pull your men back to the keep!" A man  
with dark hair looked up and there Haldir stood fending off Uruk-hai  
with the blade of his sword. "Haldir! To the keep!" Haldir nodded and  
motioned/called for his fellow Galadhrim to pull back and head for the  
keep. Drawing his sword, he fended off more Uruk-hai as his men  
passed. A blade met his abdomen and Buffy watched in horror as he  
staggered in pain, holding his wound. Behind him one of the Orc came  
up and held an ax above his head. Haldir looked around him but totally  
missed the Orc.  
BACK  
Buffy's grip on the altar hardened. Haldir was going to die? She  
couldn't let this happen, but the pool had yet to finish and the  
images kept coming.  
IMAGE  
Buffy stood infront of the river of Lorien and gave a silent prayer.  
Then, the blond man she had seen behind Haldir, came up and she  
watched as she and the man kissed, his hand upon her shoulder.  
BACK  
Who was that? Buffy didn't want Haldir to die, nor did she want to be  
with that beautiful blond elf she just saw. "I have to stop this now." 


	5. What Lies Beneath

...:: What Lies Beneath ::...  
Haldir couldn't rest. That days events troubled him dearly and he  
couldn't shake the fact that he had walked away from Buffy when she  
was trying to reach out for him. "How could you? You say you love her,  
yet, you choose to abandon her when she needs you." He couldn't take  
it anymore! Sitting up he got out of his bed and took a chair out onto  
the balcony and sat, looking up at the starry sky. Quiet steps moved  
toward him unnoticed. "Locked together in hatred." He had no chance to  
turn because Buffy's arms reached around him, embracing him from  
behind. "But I cannot hate you, Haldir." At this, he turned his head  
to retrieve a sideways glance at her.  
"Buffy, I...." Moving a hand over his mouth, Buffy shh'd him.  
"Haldir... I wanted to speak to you before anything you had to say  
came to pass. For this I am sorry!" He nodded, waving a hand in  
dismissal. "Go on." She came around to face him, kneeling before him  
as if he were the royalty. "Before we go any further, I must share  
with you my past and it's not something you're going to want to hear."  
He nodded as she took a seat infront of him, leaning against the  
railing.  
"A long time ago, I met a man and I fell in love. Who knew it would  
come to haunt me? I was very young and naive. His name was Angelus,  
but I called him Angel because Angelus was what he had been called by  
the one who made him." At this, Haldir rose an eyebrow. "One who made  
him?" Buffy nodded, motioning for him to be quiet. "His real name is  
Liam, but after he was transformed into a vampire, his name  
transformed with him. The vampire with an angelic face. Evil, he was.  
Pure and true, until a witch possessed him with his soul. Needless to  
say, I met him and fell hopelessly in love. Well, I hadn't counted on  
losing him." Again, Haldir's eyebrow rose. "How did you lose him?"  
Buffy shrugged. "One moment of happiness."  
"A moment of happiness and he was gone?" Buffy shook her head, a faint  
smile formed on her lips with reverence. "His soul. He became evil and  
came after me and everyone I cared about. Willow, Xander.... It never  
stopped. That is why I have no friends and that is why I've chosen to  
become a Galadhrim." Haldir took this in, but he wished to have more  
answered and as if she read his mind, she continued. "He's seemingly  
disappeared, but who is to say when he shall return. But never-the-  
less, he will and when he does, it shall be to destroy me." Nodding  
somemore it finally clicked in Haldir's mind. "That must be why you do  
not reveal your emotions and that must also be the reason behind the  
things you've said to me." She nodded. "Yes. I found out I was a mere  
conquest to you and it utterly destroyed me, yet, at the same time, I  
became fascinated with you because I never thought someone could  
unlock my heart like he did.... You did."  
Standing up, the both embraced one another. "There is another pressing  
matter to which I have come to speak with you." Haldir held a firm  
grip around her. "First thing is first... Are we..?" He saw her nod  
and the world behind his faltered as he could only see her. "Yes."  
They embraced in a passionate kiss, but it was in disappointment that  
Haldir pulled away. He nodded for her to tell him the news she had so  
desperately came to him. "I saw your death." This was hardly what  
Haldir had expected. He couldn't gulp out the words for fear and  
surprise had succumbed him. "Wh-What?" She kissed him again until she  
was sure he had calmed down. "In Lady Galadriel's mirror. I didn't  
exactly see you die, but I'm pretty sure that is what the outcome  
would have been if it had finished." He nodded, still a little in  
shock. "All I am bringing to your attention is that you must be  
prepared for anything." Haldir nodded again, coming out of the shock.  
Weeks passed until the day finally came when Buffy, along with the  
other students, were to graduate and become Galadhrim. Today was also  
the day for appointments. Haldir was to become the March Warden of all  
of the Galadhrim. This he had surely earned and Buffy was proud.  
Everyone stood in a line as each took turns receiving their awards.  
Buffy received her station and received kisses from both of her  
grandparents. "We are pleased to have you join us, grandchild." Buffy  
smiled, bowing in honor of them. "As is it my pleasure to bask in your  
graces!" They smiled and all three embraced once more.  
Everyone had been appointed to their specific stations and were  
awaiting the ceremony for the older Galadhrim to be promoted. Haldir  
was last, having been given the top promotion. He was in charge of  
everything. Now he was a March Warden and he truly deserved it because  
he was the best for the job. Haldir could hardly contain his joy at  
his promotion, running up to Buffy after the ceremony and picking her  
up, twirling her around. "Wow! I'm happy for you, "D"..."  
In the shadows, Angel crept, watching Buffy in the arms of another  
man. "Well, well... Are you playing me, lover?" He chuckled under his  
breath. He saw them kiss each other as everyone else surrounded them  
to congradulate the Elven man. "He shall pay dearly, my dear. You wait  
and you shall receive!"  
Unbeknownst to Haldir and Buffy, they continued on with their  
celebration. 


	6. Hello Lover

...:: Hello Lover ::...  
The Rode to Lothlorien  
Arwen grasped Aragorn's hand in hers and squeezed, noticing him give  
her a little smile as he squeezed back. "Are you excited to see your  
older sister, Arwen?" The question had been anticipated but she hadn't  
yet thought of how she felt seeing her sister, Buffy. It was her  
birthday, but Arwen remembered what happened only a year earlier. All  
of her friends had been murdered and their mother had been one of the  
victims of Buffy's ex-lover. Arwen knew no one else but she and Buffy  
knew this, not even Buffy knew that her little sister had known.  
Arwen remembered how she had betrayed her sister in the ultimate way  
and simply hadn't even acknowledged the situation. She had completely  
avoided her sister until she left for Lothlorien.  
Aragorn noticed that Arwen's form had changed for anticipation  
to solemnness. He nudged her. "Arwen?" She looked at him and  
remembered what he had asked her about five minutes earlier. "I am  
excited to see my sister. She has done so much in her life that is to  
be proud of." He smiled and looked ahead.  
Elrond and his two sons rode in front of Arwen and Aragorn, giving  
them time to speak. Elrond had become extremely aware of how much  
time his youngest had been spending with that mortal man. It made him  
on edge and he knew he couldn't let it go on. What he didn't know was  
how he would put an end to it.  
Lorien  
Everyone had their share of work to do before Elrond and his family  
arrived. It was Buffy's birthday and all, a very big celebration it  
would be! Everyone was excited by the year that had passed. Everyone  
except Buffy. Haldir watched her intently as she forlorny walked among  
the crowd of Elves setting up the decorations and placings. She  
watched them with a saddness that crept into her since the day had  
begun and Haldir hadn't the slightest idea why. But then again, Buffy  
was so unpredictable, he never knew how she was going to be or what  
she would do. She intrigued him indeed and kept him coming back for  
more. That was why he had planned a very special evening for this  
night.  
Buffy kneeled infront of the river and ran her hand through it. Why  
did this night have to come now? She had lost everything on this night  
and it was going to happen all over again. Everything and everyone she  
loved would be taken away from her again. That's only if you-know-who  
shows up, Buffy thought to herself. Angel had taken a year off from  
her life to conspire with Faith against her. She knew Faith would come  
up with a pretty devious plan. Buffy would probably die tonight,  
herself. Leaves crunched under the feet that approached. Getting ready  
to fend off whatever it was, Buffy stood up and spun around to face  
Haldir. She stood there for a moment with her guard up and her eyes  
wide, breathing heavily. After a moment, she took in who it was that  
stood infront of her and let herself rest.  
"Mankoi lle uma tanya?" Haldir asked, eyes wide. (Why did you do  
that?) He moved up to comfort her as she dropped to her knees, she  
trembled. He felt her crumble beneath his touch and he automatically  
knew something was bothering her. "What is it, A'maelamin?" He sat  
infront of her, folding his arms around her in protection to her  
nightmares. "It's Angel..." The name rang a bell in his mind and he  
knew exactly who she was talking about. "What of him?" Her eyes met  
his in a frantic conveyance of anguish. "He is coming after me,  
Haldir. He is coming to destroy my life again!" This, Haldir couldn't  
understand. Whatever Buffy's ex-lover had done, he sure did a number  
on her. Never had he seen Buffy so vulnerable.  
"Tell me, melamin. What has he done to you that could possibly be so  
bad?" Buffy pulled away from him, but not as if she were angry. She  
wanted him to see the full expression she was trying to convey. "A  
year ago today, I lost my mother and both of my friends because of  
him. He destroyed my life, my family's life, and no one knows, but you  
and I. I gave myself to him a year ago on my birthday and it seems,  
one moment of true happiness is the trigger to Angelus. His first  
thought as himself again was to make the woman Angel loved to suffer  
completely as well as her friends and family. I couldn't bring myself  
to tell my father the truth. I don't want to face those harsh eyes  
when he knows it is all my fault that mother is gone!"  
Elrond and everyone else came to a hault once they reached Lorien.  
"Happy faces everyone. Especially you, boys." Elrond gave his two sons  
a look of disapproval for any disturbance they planned to cause while  
being a guest in Lothlorien. Galadriel and Celeborn walked up to meet  
Elrond, followed by the Galadhrim. Elrond said his greetings to his  
'parents' and searched for his daughter. "Manke naa re?" (Where is  
she?) Elrond eyed the ones who greeted him. They turned and looked at  
each other, along with the Galadhrim. Haldir was missing as well. This  
was quite unusual! Indeed, there was going to be some raised Hell!  
In the brush, Angel watched and listened intently as the blond couple  
chatted away about him. "Very intriguing. Tonight shall be a night  
you'll never forget my love!" Faith came up behind him and rested her  
head on his shoulder. "I hate how I am never mentioned by her. Why  
does it have to be all about you? I can kill her just as well as you  
can!" Angel smirked, turning around to face her. Kissing and embracing  
in acts of pure sinfulness. Bitterly, Angel pulled away. "My dear, to  
kill this girl, you have to love her." They both laughed, looking on  
at the two elves kissing now, embracing in warmth and hope of their  
new relationship. 


	7. Illusion

...:: Illusion ::...  
Elrond smiled at his oldest daughter as she ate a piece of bread and  
gave a sly look to Haldir. He had noticed how his daughter had warmed  
up to this Elf and was glad that someone could reach her spirit. But  
the thought settled in his mind. Earlier Buffy and Haldir had shared  
some things with the rest of the Elves at Lorien, including himself  
and Aragorn. The plan was set and all anyone had to do was wait. Deep  
within himself, a saddness lurched. How could she hold all of this in  
for so long? He felt horrible because he knew that she must blame  
herself for the death of his wife, her mother. Looking at her now, he  
could see the faint saddness within her. It killed him to even spot  
such a saddness, but just as he thought these, happiness warmed his  
heart as his children were all caught in an amusing conversation  
amongst each other.  
Faith circled Haldir's talan with a dust which Angelus had mixed  
together. Something had changed within Angelus's demeanor, but she  
couldn't place a finger on it. He had disappeared an hour ago,  
claiming that he was out to get some herbs. Faith wasn't stupid, she  
knew something had happened but as to what it was.... She couldn't  
quite place her finger on it.  
Inside Haldir's talan, Angel watched Faith spread the dust he had made  
around it. Haldir and Buffy had told him to act as if nothing had  
changed. Their plan might just work. Angel mused to himself. He had  
been blessed by Galadriel with his soul again. "God's thank the  
merciful Lady." He looked ahead and saw Buffy look up at him from the  
table. He also saw that Haldir's eyes followed hers to meet Angel's  
black orbs. He's jealous of you, Angel said to himself. Ever since  
everyone found out what had happened between Angel and Buffy a year  
ago, the Elves had been particularly cautious around him.  
After the party, everyone left to get into their positions up in  
trees. They all awaited Angel's signal. Buffy and Haldir entered his  
talan to find Faith and Angel standing, waiting for them. "Hello,  
Buff." Buffy squinted her eyes at Angel. "Angel?" He took a step  
towards her, Faith stood behind him in the shadows, smiling. "Don't  
you remember me?" Buffy nodded, backing away. "Buff? You just called  
me.... What's the matter with you?" Again, a cruel smile curved on  
Faith's lips. "Hey B." Buffy looked back to her old friend. "Faith?"  
Angel grasped Buffy's arm, capturing her attention once more. Haldir  
came up and pushed Angel off of her. "Slow down, tiger. I wouldn't  
want your beloved Buffy to get hurt." Haldir sneered and pulled Buffy  
back to him.  
Faith came up and threw a hit at Haldir, sending him flying into the  
wall. Buffy watched on, horrified. Angel came up once more and grasped  
her arm again. "I know what you're thinking. Maybe there's still some  
good deep down inside of me that remembers and loves you. If only you  
could reach me. Then again, we have reality." A cruel laugh escaped  
Angel's vamped face as from behind, Haldir slowly stood up, rubbing  
his head. Buffy broke away from him. "I will kill you before I let you  
touch me. Faith... Haldir, we need to get out of here, now!" Buffy  
turned toward Haldir first, as he nodded, and then to Faith, who  
smiled again. "Speak for yourself, B. Me, I like it here." Buffy shook  
her head, hearing a growl escape Angel. She turned to him only to feel  
his fist in her mouth as she slammed into the wall and was knocked  
out.  
Faith watched as Angel hit Haldir as hard as he could to knock him out  
to, and threw him out the window. They walked toward Buffy and Angel  
smiled, cowering over her sleeping form. "One thing I've learned about  
Buffy. She's so cute when she's sleeping."  
Buffy grumbled under her breath to wake up and find Angel chaining her  
to the wall. "Morning, sleepyhead. You know what I just can't believe?  
All of our time together and we never used chains. Well, can't dwell  
on the past, especially with the future we have ahead." Faith prepared  
a table which was covered with a black cloth. "Bondage looks good on  
you, B. The outfit is all wrong, but hey!" Buffy sneered at her former  
friend. "You don't know what you're doing." Faith had gone so wrong  
since the last time she had seen her. She finally has gone insane!  
"Really? That's strange, because something about all of this just  
feels so right. Maybe it is one of those unhappy childhood things.  
See, when I was a child I used to beg my mother for a dog. Did not  
matter what kind. I just wanted, you know, something to love." Faith  
pulled Angel's face toward hers and kissed him passionately.  
"A dog is all I wanted. Well, that and toys." She lifted the cloth  
from the table to reveal torture instruments. "But mother was so busy,  
you know, enjoying the drinking and passing out parts of life, that  
I've never really got what I've wanted... until now." Buffy shook her  
head and rolled her eyes. This is the story of a psycho's life.  
"Faith, listen to me very closely. Angel is a killer. When he's done  
with me, he will turn on you." Angel picked up a knife and played with  
it, then turned and gave an evil grin to Buffy and Faith. "She  
is right. I probably will." Faith threw her hands up and grinned,  
walking toward Buffy. "Yeah? Hmm. Guess we will just have to keep you  
around for a while, then. Before we get started, I just want you to  
know that if you're a screamer, feel free." Buffy watched Faith go  
over to the table and pick up one of the tools and walk back over to  
Buffy. "Why, Faith? What's in it for you?"  
"What isn't? You know, I come to Rivendell. I'm the Slayer. The one,  
the only. I do my job kicking ass better than anyone. What do I hear  
about everywhere I go? Buffy. So I slay, I behave, I do the good-girl  
routine. And who does everyone thank? Buffy. You're not even a  
slayer!" Tears formed in the corners of Buffy's eyes as she gulped  
down false fear. "It's not my fault." Faith runs the blade against  
Buffy's cheek. "Everyone always asked. Why can't you be more like  
Buffy? But did anyone ever ask if you could be more like me?" Angel  
smirked. "I know I didn't." Buffy eyed Angel and saw him turn his back  
to her. "Faith, listen to me!" Faith laughed and backed away from  
Buffy. "Why? So you can impart some special Buffy wisdom, that it? Do  
you think you're better than me? Do you? Say it. You think you're  
better than me."  
Faith had her back turned and Angel looked from her to Buffy. Buffy  
stared at her back. The time was now. Angel tossed the knife onto the  
balcony. There was the signal. "I am. I always have been." Faith  
turned to Buffy. "Maybe you did not notice. Angel's with me." Buffy  
sneered, jutting out her chin in cruel mockery. "And how did you get  
him, Faith? Magic? Cast some sort of spell? In the real world, Angel  
would never have touched you and we both know it." Faith stampeeded  
toward Buffy, backhanding her. "You had to tie me up to beat me. There  
is a word for people like you, Faith. Loser." Faith backhanded her  
once more.   
"I never knew you had so much rage in you." Faith turned to Angel  
smiling, proudly. "What can I say? I'm the world's best actor." Angel  
gave her a look of cool indifference. "Second best." A look of  
surprise shadowed her face. "May I say something?" Faith turned fast  
to face Buffy. She watched as the chains fell from Buffy's wrists as  
Buffy held her hands up to prove to Faith she wasn't tied up. "Psych!"  
Faith turned from Angel to Buffy and back again. "You played me? You  
played me!" Haldir, along with Elrond, Aragorn, Galadriel, and  
Celeborn burst in through the balcony. Faith pushed past Angel,  
pushing him into the group. Buffy ran after Faith and kicked her.  
Faith threw a punch but missed. Her flustered kicks hit, but not much.  
Buffy and Faith's fight came to an end, holding knives up to each  
other's throats. "What are you going to do, B? Kill me? You'll become  
me. You're not ready for that, yet." Faith grabbed Buffy's neck and  
kissed her forehead. Faith stood up and ran off, into the woods.  
Buffy stood up, throwing the knife to the side. Haldir rushed over to  
her and embraced her. She glanced over at Angel who avoided her gaze  
and then to her father who smiled at her proudly. "It's finally over."  
Angel shook his head. "Do not be so sure. Faith is resourceful, she  
will bounce back in no time." Buffy nodded. "That may be so, but I  
will be here to stop her. She was strongest while she was with you,  
Angel. Now she's weak and hurt." Angel nodded. Elrond walked up to his  
daughter, Haldir backed away. Elrond placed his hands on Buffy's  
neck, massaging the neck. "Why did you not come to me?" Buffy  
shrugged, her eyes shifted downward. "I was scared." His eyes  
sparkled. "I know what happened, I do not blame you." Buffy's eyes met  
her fathers. Nothing had to have been said, the feeling was mutual.  
They embraced.  
Buffy entered the chambers that Angel had been given. "How are you  
doing?" Buffy shut the door behind her. "I've been better." Angel  
walked toward her, but she moved from the spot she was in to the one  
moreover. "That's not unbelieveable. You had to deal with a lot,  
Buffy. I know it was hard for you." Buffy looked down at her clasped  
hands. "I doubt that." Again, Angel moved toward her, but saw her back  
away. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Buffy shook her  
head and dropped her hands to her sides, looking up at Angel. "Look. I  
know you only did what I asked of you. We got what we wanted." Angel  
shook his head profusely. "I never wanted it to go that far." Buffy  
nodded, understanding. "I know. It's not even a question of that. I'm  
glad you're back, Angel." He nodded, smiling. The smile faded when the  
door opened again and Haldir came in. Buffy whispered to him to give  
her some time alone with Angel and he left. "I've moved on, Angel." He  
nodded. "I can see that. I don't blame you, Buffy. I just hope we will  
remain friends." Buffy smiled and walked to the door. Having it half-  
way open, Angel hollered to her. "You still my girl?" Buffy turned to  
him and gave him a faint smile. "Always." 


	8. Nightmare

...:: Nightmare ::...  
Isenguard  
Faith entered the gothic-styled room and her gaze immediately fell on  
the White Wizard, Saruman. He stood hovering over his mystical orb  
casting dangerous spells. A frown seeped on her face because she knew  
she wouldn't have to inform him of the events. He already knew!  
"And the world trembled at her feet.  
  
Over the land came an evil curse;  
  
No one dared to speak.  
  
An illusion so fine, from thine lips: Pursed.  
  
A time for nightmares to reign earth."  
Lothlorien  
"You will be leaving soon, father?" Buffy placed her hand in Haldir's,  
underneath the table. "Yes, my child." Breakfast had been prepared by  
Buffy, Arwen, and Aragorn. She couldn't understand why Aragorn chose  
to stick around for it. The man never left Arwen's side! Ah, true  
love. Buffy sighed, pleased that her sister was happy and in good  
hands. Aragorn would never hurt Arwen and he would never let any harm  
come to her. They would be insepperable forever.  
After the morning feast, Aragorn awaited Buffy. The previous night  
while everyone farewelled Angel, he left to walk through the Golden  
Wood and the moon shown brightly a pathway in which Galadriel's Mirror  
basked. He had glimsped the near future and this wouldn't have  
anything to do with Buffy, except that he had seen her and Prince  
Legolas kissing behind a mallorn tree. Assuming she had seen the same  
fate, he waited for her to ask her if she knew what else might happen  
to be the cause of that particular future. There! She almost walked  
right past him, he was so deep in thought, but he reached out firmly  
and grasped her arm.  
Turning, Buffy looked in confusion to the man that held her arm so  
strongly. "Aragorn?" She was dragged along as he pulled her behind a  
mallorn tree, away from prying eyes and eaves droppers. "Have you seen  
it?" Buffy flustered in a deeper state of confusion. "Seen what?" She  
noticed his eyes shift nervously. "The mirror. Our future." Her eyes  
shifted down and her mouth closed. Resolve marked her face now. She  
knew exactly what he meant and obviously he knew she had seen it.  
"Yes." He nodded and his grip loosened. She stayed put in her place.  
"What of it?" Again, Aragorn's eyes shifted. "Do you know what  
happens? I saw you ... You and Prince Legolas." An image of the  
beautiful, young blonde Elf came back to her fresh and new. "I don't  
understand what I saw. But I do know of this Elf of whom you speak. So  
he is real? Of which kingdom is he from? Have you met him?"  
"I saw you two kissing, but I do not know the story behind it. I know  
that you are with Haldir of Lorien and I am not trying to disturb any  
business of yours, I am just curious." Buffy nodded and waved her  
hand. "Answer my questions Lord Aragorn?" A smile crossed his usually  
pursed lips. "He is real, I assure you. He is of the Mirkwood Kingdom  
and yes, I have met him." Buffy nodded, absorbing the information.  
Indeed, a quite intriguing Elf! "Do you know anything else about him?"  
Aragorn nodded, clearly seeing that she had a pure interest in him  
already. "He is an excellent bowman. Very skilled. Just a bit younger  
than Haldir, maybe around the same age or older than you. Very self-  
conscious. Emotionless, basically, but respectful and kind to others."  
Buffy nodded.  
Later on that evening, Elrond came up to Haldir's talan in hopes of  
finding his daughter. Buffy waited for him and was quite pleased to  
see him there after having such a weird day. "I've been looking  
everywhere for you! Where have you been, daughter?" Buffy smiled at  
his formal tongue and asked him to take a seat beside her. "I wish to  
inform you of something. It is about your mother and I." Buffy nodded,  
motioning for him to continue. "You're old enough to know the truth.  
Buffy, your mother and I were having problems before she died. We  
couldn't handle you." Buffy's eyes fluttered in utter shock of the  
words that escaped his mouth. "Me?" Elrond nodded solumnly. "Having  
you. Raising you. Seeing you everyday. I mean, do you have any idea  
what that is like?"  
Tears were beginning to stream down her face as sorrow filled her  
every bone. "What?" She couldn't believe any of this was coming true.  
Her worst fears! "You do not even see what is right in front of you,  
do you? Well, I cannot blame you, it's no surprise. All you ever think  
about is yourself. You embarrassed us with all of the crazy stunts  
you've pulled. Must I continue?" The tears made their mark clearly  
across her face as she realized she wasn't dreaming. Her eyes went up  
to meet his. "No. Please don't." She noticed that he had planned to  
continue anyway. "You're sullen and you're rude. You're not nearly as  
intelligent as I had hoped you would be. Let us be honest. Could you  
stand to live in the same place with a daughter like that?" Now, only  
a single tear fell down her cheek. "Why are you saying all of this?"  
Elrond shrugged. "It is true." Buffy sniffled and began to weep. "I do  
not think it very mature to weep while I am just being honest.  
Speaking of which, I do not get any joy out of this time we spend. So  
what have you to say about not spending anymore time together?"  
Buffy stared at her father in shock, complete and utter shock. He  
patted her leg and stood up. "I believed you would have turned out  
differently." He left the room, shutting the door quietly as he left.  
Buffy sat there in complete shock, unable to move or speak, just stare  
at his figure leaving. Haldir entered and moved up to her side,  
putting his arm around her. "What happened?" She shook her head and  
wiped the tears from her face, quickly. "Nothing, just sad because of  
my father's soon departure. That is all." Her voice dimmed until it  
was barely audiable.  
Next Night  
Buffy strode through the Golden Wood, in sorrow and in doubt. That  
couldn't have been her father. Suddenly, she noticed she was back in  
Rivendell, walking through the hallways. She remembered this moment as  
if it were happening right then and there. Walking in what seemed to  
be slow-motion, Buffy edged closer to her mother's bedroom. Elrond  
placed the sheer, white cloth over her face. Arwen broke down in tears  
and one of the twins held her in their arms. Elrond turned and walked  
out, giving Buffy a look filled with pain. Buffy stood at the entrance  
of the door, but made no attempts to move in. The rest left the room  
and Buffy still stood, as the sun went down. "Mother?" She moved  
closer to the bed, fear seeped in her for she knew her mother's death.  
A white rose rest in her mothers hands. Buffy could see this clearly  
through the sheer cloth.  
Haldir saw Buffy reaching out into the night air. His brow furrowed.  
"Buffy?" He edged closer, hearing her weep and seeing her kneel in  
front of a tree stump. She caressed it slowly and delicately.  
"Mother?!" He heard the urgency in her voice as she began to cry out  
for her mother. He rushed up and pulled her into his arms. "What is  
going on?!" She stared blankly into his eyes. The image had gone and  
she had no way of explaining what happened. "Haldir... My mother! She  
was here... I saw her! It was the day she died... I remember." He  
nodded trying to get her to slow down so she could understand what  
exactly she was saying. "Buffy, you're in Lorien, not Rivendell."  
Buffy shook her head, swearing. "I know! I was in Rivendell, Haldir! I  
was!" He pulled her into a tight embrace. She collapsed in his arms,  
sweat dripping from her face. Something had possessed her, he thought.  
  
"The herbs are doing everything they can to prevent her death, but  
something is in her mind making her relive or factualize her deepest  
fears. It is perfectly understandable that she was brought back to her  
mother's day of departure." Galadriel spoke those words with a  
dreadful confidence. She stood at the end of the bed along with Haldir  
and Buffy's family.  
Buffy's Mind  
A smile crept over Buffy's face as she moved her hand over the spot  
where Angel should have been laying in. Her eyes opened, not being  
able to feel Angel near her. "Angel?" She sat up, searching in the  
darkness of her room for her boyfriend but he was nowhere in sight.  
She stood up and put her dress on and turned to check if he was on the  
bed, but what she saw was more terrifying. Blood letter's dripped onto  
her white sheets as she read it. "Was it good for you too?" She  
screamed a bloodcurtiling one and took off into the night.  
Haldir's Bedroom  
Haldir sat by her side, holding her hand in his. "Buffy, if you can  
hear me, come back. We all miss you! It's the White Wizard. He is  
doing this. You can make it if you try." He kissed her forehead. Still  
sweat beaded down.  
Buffy's Mind  
Buffy made a turn onto the hallway that led to her mother's bedroom.  
But she came to a hault as Angel stood holding her whimpering mother.  
"Angel?" He face morphed into vampire-mode. "Buff!" Arwen ran up  
beside the window. "Buffy, he's not Angel anymore!" Buffy turned in  
shock to her little sister. She knew exactly what happened, because  
Angel had explained what triggered his soul a while ago. "Wrong. I am  
Angel." He tightened his grip on Buffy's mother's neck. "At last!"  
Buffy saw her mother's face contort into fear. "Oh God!" The stiffled  
cry made Buffy's bones jolt inside of her. "This can't be you." A  
laughed escaped his cruel thin-lined lips. "It is, baby. Don't you  
like your new and improved Boyfriend?" Buffy shook her head, grasping  
the sides of her face. "Angel, there must be some part of you inside  
that still remembers who you are!" His grip tightened once more and  
Buffy jumped. She had to save her mother from this monster who looked  
like the man she loved.  
"Dream-on." Angel's face morphed back into it's "prettier" side. Arwen  
grasped a cross and ran toward Angel. "Your boyfriend is dead and you  
are going to join him." Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Leave my  
mother out of this, deal with me!" Angel pinched Buffy's mother's  
cheek. "But she is so cute... and helpless. It's really a turn-on."  
Arwen edged closer, shoving the cross in Angelus's face. He turns  
Buffy's mother's neck and cracks it before letting go and jolting back  
in surprise. Arwen dropped the cross and collapsed beside her mother  
crying. Buffy's eyes widened, but she wasn't about to let him escape.  
She chased after him and he pushed her against the wall and kissed  
deeply. He leaned in close enough to whisper a message into Buffy's  
ear. "Things are about to get very interesting." He held her in his  
hands and kissed her again, this time laying it deeply on her. Then  
shoving her to the wall, he left. She stared after him, tears  
streaking her pale face. Arwen rushed up. "Buffy."  
Haldir's Room  
Buffy's eyes opened slowly. "What happened?" Haldir lifted his head.  
"Thank God, you're all right." Buffy, still a little shaken, sat up  
and gave him a shakey glance. "Where was I?" Haldir caressed her face.  
"You were stuck in a coma." Buffy's eyes widened. "For how long?"  
Haldir's voice dimmed. "About four weeks, Buffy." Again, her eyes  
widened. "You're better now, and your family has yet to depart. Do  
not fear! You will have your chance to say your good-byes." Buffy  
smiled, glad to know that it was all just a horrible nightmare. 


	9. Stargate Sg1

...:: Stargate SG-1 ::...  
Buffy walked through the woods carelessly. Thoughts drifted in and out  
of her mind as if it were an open doorway to just pass through. Saying  
good-bye to her family had been bittersweet. She began to notice how  
she thought more of the Elf she had seen in her grandmother's mirror,  
instead of the one whom she said she loved. She avoided making-love  
with Haldir purposely because she did not wish to hurt him. She knew  
he would realize she dreamt about someone else and that, she could not  
bare. Suddenly, Buffy's breath had been caught in her throat. There,  
before her, stood a huge circle. Symbols appeared on the front. Buffy  
walked around it to get a better view. She could see a panel with the  
same symbols on it and a red, glowing ball in the middle. Wow, how  
pretty! Buffy was amazed by this discovery.  
"What could this possibly be?" Buffy scratched her head in wonder. She  
began to press the symbols and realized that each lit up with her  
touch. After the seventh symbol had been pressed, the red ball glowed  
brighter and the circle shot a blue liquid out that jetted back  
inward. "Wow!" Her eyes lit up with excitement as she moved toward the  
bright circle. Walking up the steps, she placed her hand directly into  
the blue substance. Nothing happened. "Father did say that I've pulled  
a lot of crazy stunts before. This one must be the tip of the  
iceberg." Without another thought, Buffy plunged into the circle and  
slid through the ride of her life.  
Earth 2004  
"Close the iris." The man sitting at the control panel did as General  
Hammond asked, but was unsuccessful seeing that a woman came through  
right before the iris closed. "Perfect!" General Hammond, along with  
the crew of Stargate SG-1 raced down to the gate room to find out what  
was happening and who had just entered their planet. Entering the gate  
room, the team stood in front of the gate watching the woman look  
around, confused. "Ma'am?"   
Buffy looked at her surroundings. It began to seep into her that she  
was no longer in Middle-Earth. Her eyes met the one who addressed her.  
He was middle-aged, she could see. His clothes were like none of any  
she had ever lain eyes on before. "Where am I?" An even older man came  
up behind the others who stood in front of her, eying in amazement.  
"Ma'am, you are on Earth. You are in the Government building of SG-1."  
Her face was the epitome of confusion. "Government? SG-1? What is all  
of this nonsense?!" She walked down the metallic pathway with ease,  
her skirts fluttering behind her and her hair flying behind her back.  
The man before her held up a hand, meaning for her to stop. "Hold it  
right there."  
"I believe we should all introduce ourselves before anything gets  
taken further. First, would you be so kind as to tell us where you  
come from, your name, and what you are." They all sat in the  
conference room, Buffy in particular was amazed at such finery. But  
her attention was caught when the older man barked these orders out at  
her. "Buffy of Rivendell. I am a Galadhrim." A younger man who wore  
glasses took them off and placed one of the wire endings in his mouth  
in concentration. "Rivendell? Yes, I've heard of such a place." Buffy  
noticed that everyone's attention focused on the younger man now, so  
she did the same. He looked her straight in the eye. "Rivendell...  
Isn't that from Middle-Earth?" Buffy was pleased that he knew where  
she had come from. She nodded, smiling. "Yes."  
Daniel was intrigued by the woman before him, she was definitely  
someone or something they had not come into contact with before. She  
was a myth or legend that he had read about as a child. "And what  
exactly is a Galadhrim?" Jack's patience was wearing thin, Daniel  
noticed. "A Galadhrim is an Elven warrior. Am I right, Buffy?" The  
woman nodded, smiling again. "So she is an Elf?" Daniel nodded at  
Samantha (Sam) who had been sitting quietly for quite some time.  
"Uh... Buffy, how come they let you become a Galadhrim?" Buffy stood  
up and began pacing the room, all eyes were on her. "That is a story  
for another time. May I be so obliged as to learn the names of each of  
you?"  
Daniel stood first, bowing slightly. "My name is Daniel." He took a  
seat as Jack nodded in mock amusement and stood up. "I'm Jack O'Neil."  
Sam followed after him and smiled politely. "I'm Samantha Carter but  
you can call me Sam." Her smile was bright and welcoming to the Elf  
Princess. Teal'c stood up after Sam and bowed, smiling honorably  
meeting a fellow warrior. "I am Teal'c." His eyes shut as he bowed  
once more and sat back down. "Now, please, feel free to tell us who  
you are using the terms we know!" Jack snapped and caught an eye from  
Daniel. Turning back to face Buffy, Daniel quickly apologized and  
motioned for her to continue. She took her seat again, clasping her  
hands tightly.  
"From where shall I begin?" Buffy had no idea how she had gotten here,  
only that her curiosity got the best of her. "Tell us about yourself  
and the place in which you come from." Buffy nodded, staring at her  
clasped hands. The room had become incredibly small in the past five  
minutes that she had been held captive here. Panic was seeping in. "If  
I tell you, will you let me leave?" Jack motioned with his hand for  
her to continue. "It depends." Buffy rolled her eyes and Daniel let  
loose a small snicker.  
"I come from Middle-Earth, from a place called Rivendell. My father is  
Elrond, Master Elf and Founder of Rivendell." Daniel held up a hand  
for her to stop. "Rivendell? He was the founder of Rivendell?" Buffy  
nodded. "A place of refuge and healing." Daniel nodded and motioned  
for her to continue. "I do not live in Rivendell, I stay at Lorien."  
Again, Daniel held up a hand. "I have never heard of Lorien, but I  
have heard of a Lothlorien." Buffy nodded, waiting if she could  
continue. "Yes, the Wood of Lothlorien. That is where my grandmother  
and grandfather, the Lord and the Lady, reside at. Also known as the  
Golden Wood. All of the Galadhrim stay there."  
"So what do you... 'Galadhrim' do all of the time." Jack snapped,  
trying to be polite. "We train and have a good time when we are not  
training." The air in the room seemed to fill itself, becoming thick.  
"You are not married off yet?" Buffy shook her head. "I am involved  
with a man, though. I was betrothed until my father and the King of  
Mirkwood had a falling out. I was to marry his eldest son. I am still  
learning my fate. I am with Haldir O' Lorien, although in my future,  
it places me with Prince Legolas O' Mirkwood." Teal'c voiced his  
opinion this time. "And Elves are immortal?" Buffy began to nod but  
stopped herself. "We are immortal, in that we do not die of natural  
causes, but we can be killed." He nodded. Everyone was intrigued. "How  
did you find the Stargate?"  
"What is a 'Stargate'?" Buffy was purely confused. "The thing you  
traveled through to get here." Daniel tried to put it in words she  
might understand. He realized that her culture was not yet  
technologically as advanced as his was. "I was wandering in the wood  
and I came upon it. I was merely learning what it was. But, truly, I  
must get back now. Haldir will be searching for me." Daniel nodded and  
waved a hand before Jack could say something which annoyed him more  
than anything. "May we come back with you?" Buffy thought for a moment  
and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
Lothlorien Middle-Earth  
Haldir searched everywhere. Still no sign of her! Walking through the  
woods for hours had proved to be worthless. Ah! Finally he had found  
something! A luminescent blue circle stood tall in front of him  
casting shadows across his face. Suddenly people emerged from the  
circle and walked toward him, dressed funny and holding weird objects.  
None of that seemed relevant as soon as Buffy emerged a little shaken.  
He rushed over to her quickly, the other people staring in confusion.  
The two lovers embraced and shared a small kiss. Buffy seemed  
extremely happy and worried at the same time. "Manke nae lle?" (Where  
were you) Haldir pulled away to look at the others who had ventured  
through the circle with Buffy. "Ya naa tanya?" (Who is that?)  
Buffy looked around her, she was happy to be back in the Golden Wood  
and further more, with Haldir's arms around her. The questions he were  
asking were indeed, understandable but she wasn't quite sure how to  
answer them. "Uuma dela, melamin." (Do not worry, my love.) She kissed  
him again, she was glad that he had been there to greet her upon her  
arrival. Haldir nodded and walked up to Teal'c because he looked to be  
the strongest one. "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (Do you speak  
Elvish?) Buffy let loose a small laugh when Teal'c turned toward her  
with pleading eyes. He did not understand a word of what he had just  
said! "Teal'c, this is Haldir. He just addressed you because you look  
like the leader, being the biggest. He wants to know if you speak  
Elvish and obviously not."  
Haldir turned to face Buffy and smiled, he felt foolish. Walking back  
to Buffy, he turned and noticed that a man with graying hair had  
stepped forward. "I'm the leader, not Teal'c. My name is Jack O'Neil."  
He pointed to his crew. "That is Daniel and this is Samantha Carter."  
Sam stepped forward, smiling graciously. "You may call me Sam." Buffy  
smiled as the Galadhrim stepped from in the woods to out into the  
open. Haldir motioned for them to be ready for an attack, given he  
wasn't sure if the travelers were coming in peace or not. "Haldir,  
tell them to stand down. They come in peace." Haldir, then, motioned  
for his men to stand down and be at ease. "We will let the Lord and  
Lady decide that."  
Lorien  
Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel all stood before the Lord and Lady, with  
Buffy, Haldir and the rest of the Galadhrim behind them. They each  
received permission to stay in order to exchange information of the  
different cultures. "You have our full permission to remain here as  
long as you'd like under our protection." Jack smiled. "Thanks." Lady  
Galadriel bowed and walked off with Celeborn.  
Entering the talan Haldir and she shared, Buffy closed the door softly  
as to not disturb Haldir who laid peacefully in the bed, sleeping. He  
is so beautiful, Buffy thought to herself. The night was cool and a  
breeze swiftly blazed itself harsh against the balcony slamming the  
doors against the wall. She glided over to the balcony, grabbing one  
door and pushing it shut. Haldir stirred, opening his eyes sleepily.  
"Buffy..." She smiled and came over to the side of the bed in which he  
laid, kneeling beside him. She didn't say anything, only kissing his  
hand and bringing it to her face caressing her own cheek.  
"I'm not used to this, Buffy." She could see a brightness in his eyes,  
it shined brighter than anything she had ever seen before. "What is it  
you are not used to?" Buffy brought her hand up to the side of his  
face, caressing him now. Only love could be found in those silver eyes  
of his. "Seeing you. It has been so long since you've actually been  
here... with me." Her face became serious. "I know." Love shown  
brighter in her eyes. How could she have not felt this way before?  
Such passion she felt for him now! It was like, before she couldn't  
see herself and no she could. It was amazing, like growing up all over  
again. Only one thing edged in at the back of her mind. "Haldir, I  
want to share something with you." He smiled back at her, approving  
her turn to talk.  
"I've seen the future." He nodded and placed his hand upon hers which  
still held his cheek. "I'm frightened to share this with you." He sat  
up then, and pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing it. "You can tell  
me anything, I will still love you." She smiled a sad smile, and got  
up to sit on the bed beside him, staring him straight into the eyes.  
"In the future, I see you standing in front of an Elf Prince called  
Legolas, you're telling someone that you are "Proud to fight alongside  
men once more". And later, in the battle I can see you clearly,  
fighting when Aragorn stops you and tells you to head for the 'keep'  
... You order your men to fall back, and as you turn and fight off one  
of the Uruk-hai, another comes up from the front of you and stabs you.  
Then you're stumbling but you do not falter and as you are searching  
for more of the Galadhrim, another Uruk-hai comes up behind you... and  
I do not see the rest." She stopped, seeing clearly the ghastly look  
on Haldir's face. "I'm sorry! So sorry!" He waved it off.  
"Do not worry, now that I know the future, I may possibly be able to  
change it." Buffy could see clearly how he doubted his own words  
coming from his mouth. "That's not all I saw." Haldir gave her a  
strange look. "Excuse me?" She held his hand tight, squeezing. "I see  
water flowing because I'm watching the river as it flows through  
Lothlorien... I'm crying, but I don't know why. I feel a hand touch my  
shoulder and I turn to see Legolas standing behind me." Haldir stared  
at their hands that were entwined, Buffy noticed. "We begin to  
kiss..." Buffy then saw the look of pain succumb Haldir's features.   
Not saying anything, Buffy simply leaned over and began kissing  
Haldir. She was glad to feel him kiss her back, passionately. The kiss  
began to grow deeper and soon their bodies were entangled together in  
a sweaty mess of love-making. After a while, light-blue, morning haze  
of light streamed in through the balcony windows as Buffy lay in her  
lovers arms. She could feel the rhythmic movement of his breathing, it  
sounded like music to her. "What a beautiful morning, melamin." A  
smile curved on her lips. Nothing could possibly go wrong. 


	10. You've Got To Have Faith

...:: You've Got to Have Faith ::...  
Samantha walked beside Buffy, thoughts running aimlessly through her  
mind. Everything was so beautiful here, it was overwhelming, almost  
intoxicating. The smell of honey dew filled the air as she and Buffy  
edged a stray ivy patch which climbed up the main talan. "Everything  
is extremely beautiful here." She saw a smile appear on Buffy's lips.  
"Indeed." Something was new about Buffy today, almost as if a burdon  
had been lifted. "Ya know, I can tell somethin' is different with  
you." Buffy was facing her now. I wish I was that beautiful, Sam  
thought. "What do you mean?" Buffy was so proper, hearing her speak  
was like watching one of those movies about the 18th Century. "You  
seem, I dunno... More content." Another smile appeared. "Last night  
was the first night in a long time that I could actually look into his  
eyes and tell him that I love him."  
Indeed something was new about her this day. She was truly happy with  
how things were going and how she realized she didn't have to marry  
Haldir, that they were just 'together' as a couple right now, not  
forever. "Who?" Sam's words interupted Buffy's track of thought. "Oh!"  
She laughed at herself and Sam gave her a strange look before joining  
in. "Haldir." They continued to walk through the Wood, coming to a  
lake with a waterfall streaming down. A wooden bridge came into view  
and it became relevant that the only way to cross the lake was to  
cross the wooden bridge. "So you and Haldir are going to get married?  
Is that how it works here?" A laugh escaped from Buffy, hearing all of  
this nonsense. "Oh God, no!" She kept laughing. "I am free to marry  
whom I wish now. Tis true I would've been married off, hadn't my  
father and King of Mirkwood gotten into an arguement. Now I am free to  
choose my own destiny."  
Buffy set her bow down with the rest of her weaponry. "You're not  
marrying Haldir?" Buffy shook her head. "I love being in his presence,  
but he is not the man I want to be with for all eternity. I would  
enjoy maintaining a friendship with him, though." She leaned against  
the railing on the wooden bridge, it was damp from the waterfall mist.  
"Everything is so simple here." Buffy smiled at the woman beside her's  
thought. "It may seem simple, but I can assure you otherwise." Silence  
emerged between them. Finally someone spoke. "Will you tell me about  
'Elves' in general?" Buffy nodded, pleased to answer this question.  
"Every Elf is different and every Elf is the same. We are all immortal  
but we can be killed, we all have powers of a sort, each are  
different." Again, silence until Sam spoke. "So what powers do you  
have?" Thinking for a moment, Buffy came up with the words to answer  
Sam's question. "It is complicated, but I will tell you. I have the  
power of Voice, Sight, and Movement."  
Sam was confused. What did 'Voice', 'Sight', and 'Movement' mean? "Can  
you explain each to me?" Buffy nodded. "Voice means I can sing to  
through a person off or make them see something, it depends. I can use  
my voice to make someone fall in love or something other than that."  
Sam was intrigued. "Like putting a spell on someone!" Buffy nodded but  
stopped and tilted her head for a second. "Not quite a spell, but  
close." Sam nodded waiting patiently for her to continue. "With Sight,  
I receive visions of the past, present, or future." Sam was excited to  
hear this. "Like premonitions, almost! This is cool!" Buffy laughed at  
the human beside her. What a silly woman. "Yes." She let loose more  
laughter before continueing again. "I can move things with my mind."  
That night Buffy hurried and ate quick. She wanted to go out and do  
her inspections quick. Being in the dark by herself was unnerving.  
After dinner, Haldir caught up with her. "Are you going to be ok?"  
Buffy nodded turning around to leave, but Haldir reached out and  
grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Buffy, please don't start this again."  
A look of confusion seeped across Buffy's normally impassive face.  
"Don't start what again, Haldir?" She could see frustration all across  
his face as he sighed for breath, loudly. "This! You running away from  
me or just plain ignoring me. I can't take it anymore." Looking down  
at her feet, Buffy felt sorry. Sorry for even doing this to such a  
good man. Haldir was right, he didn't deserve to be treated this way.  
He hadn't done anything wrong, so why was Buffy so cold to him? "I'm  
sorry, Haldir. I am sorry because I can't do this anymore either." Now  
it was Haldir's turn to be confused. "What are you saying?" A look of  
resolve came across Buffy's face as she moved his hand off of her arm.  
"I cannot be with you anymore because I do not love you."  
"How can you say that to me? You told me last night that you were in  
love with me!" Anger had seeped into Haldir's voice. He couldn't  
believe the words that were coming from Buffy's mouth. "I know I did,  
but I don't want this to go on anymore. It was fun for a while but  
you're not the man I want to be with. I hope we can be friends still."  
Haldir threw his arms out to the side in anger and frustration. He  
pulled at his hair and shook his head, looking at his feet. "I don't  
know, Buffy! I really don't." He gave her one pained look and  
stammered off to his talan. Buffy watched him, a tear falling from her  
eye.  
Walking through the Wood was becoming helpful. Buffy was glad after  
all that it was her turn to patrol. She hoped Haldir would remain a  
friend to her after all she had put him through. She knew how he felt.  
Betrayed because he had given her his whole heart but she did not give  
him hers in return. Something like that would make anyone upset. It  
didn't help that security had to tighten because of the visitors.  
Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. Someone or something was walking in  
a hurry to her side. She swung her lamp around, searching for whatever  
it was that was creeping along, alone in the dark. On her other side,  
something else ran by crunching on every dead leaf possible. Buffy was  
becoming terrified. "Hello?" She turned around, hearing more foot  
steps. Taking out her bow, she heard growling and strange mumbles.  
Jumping out from the darkness, three Turok-Han surrounded Buffy. "Oh  
geez, what are you?" Never in her life had Buffy seen anything that  
looked like this. She braced herself for a fierce attack. From behind  
the three scary demons, Buffy saw a white wizard appear. If anyone was  
confused, it was Buffy. "Who are you?" The white wizard simply smiled.  
"I am Saruman. These are the real vampires, my dear." Her eyes  
widened. "White wizards are supposed to be good guys, am I right?" The  
man before her laughed and laughed. "Dreams are for little children, I  
would have hoped you have grown up by now." The vampires growled,  
smiling, preparing to attack. "Why are you attacking me?" Saruman's  
face became serious then. "You attacked my Faith."  
Realization streamed Buffy as the vampires ran toward her, preparing  
to rip her every limb apart. One of the vampires came behind her and  
knocked her down. She crawled away and crouched beside a tree. Seeing  
the vampires edge in closer to her, they seperate to let just one take  
her out and finish her. She stood up to face it off, an eery look in  
her eyes. She threw a good kick, but the vampire ducked before impact.  
Frustration. She threw a hard punch, but the vampire blocked. The  
vampire put her offguard when he punched her in the face and then the  
stomach. She moaned and groaned in pain as Saruman laughed. She fell  
to the ground face-first. The vampire smiled, revealing all of his  
pointy teeth. He bent down and grabbed her on the waist, picking her  
up. He began trying to choke her, only she spit blood into his face,  
startling him. She managed to escape his grasp and ran off into the  
woods, trying not to trip. The vampire licked the blood off his lips  
and growled, going after her. She looked back, seeing the monster  
right behind her. "Oh God!" Panic seeped into her voice. She didn't  
know what to do!  
Running as fast as she could, Buffy wasn't getting anywhere because  
she was limping. She ran deeper into the woods, losing sight of the  
vampire. She dropped her lantern causing the light to go out. It was  
hard to see. The vampire searched the darkness for her, seeing her.  
Dark being his natural area of living. The vampire came up behind her  
and hit her in the head, knocking her down again. She got up, a bit  
angry this time. "You know, maybe you shouldn't have come into these  
woods." They began fighting again. He punched her and she kealed over  
at the waist. He kicked her in the chest, sending her flying into a  
nearby tree. Standing up a little shaken, Buffy saw his fist coming at  
her fast. She ducked and he hit the tree behind her. As she stood up,  
the vampire kicks, hits, and kicks some more causing her to grab her  
ribs in pain. He kicked them again and when she stood up again, he hit  
her hard in the face, causing her to fall. He picked her up and  
backhanded her, then hitting her so hard she flew twenty feet across  
the way.  
Buffy spotted a tree branch beside her, she picked it up and as the  
vampire came up to her, she hit him hard in the face causing him to  
fall back. She stood up and hit him some more and once he fell to the  
ground she limped off. But after just two seconds of trying to run  
off, the vampire caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and  
throwing her into a tree. He threw a kick to her face and grabbed her  
arm, flinging her into another tree. The vampire edged closer and from  
behind, an arrow hit him through the heart and he became nothing more  
than a pile of dust. The Elf, Buffy realized, was the one who had  
rescued her. She recognized him immediately from her dreams. Legolas.  
She couldn't do anything except fall to the ground as he walked toward  
her.  
Legolas was shocked to see this beautiful woman being pummled by a  
beast he had been tracking for a month. He saw her staring at him in  
shock and gratefulness for a few minutes until she collapsed on the  
ground. He rushed up kneeling beside her beaten body. "Excuse me,  
miss?" She stared up at him. He knew her! Every night in his dreams he  
had seen her face, her beautiful body. This was the woman he had also  
been in search for. His true love. "Buffy..."  
Her attention was caught immediately when she heard him gasp her name.  
She sat up carefully, cringing. "Legolas." They smiled at one another  
until she cringed again. He picked her up and carried her all the way  
back to Lorien, where all of the Galadhrim awaited in a meeting with  
the Lord and Lady present. Apparently, their attention was brought by  
Galadriel who had seen this event in her mirror.  
Legolas sat Buffy down on a wooden chair which Galadriel had guided  
him to. He looked up at the Lady Elf. "She looks horrible. I'm afraid  
I did not reach her aid in time." The Lady held up her hand and shook  
her head. "You did well, my dear. She is alive, that is all that  
matters." With that said, Galadriel turned to address the rest of the  
Galadhrim. "From this night forth, no one is to go out on the patrol  
by themselves. You must have two other partners with you at all times  
after dark in the Wood." Legolas saw Buffy open her eyes and watched  
as she listened intently. "We do not even know what this was that  
Buffy took on tonight, My Lady!" Someone yelled from the crowd. "We  
will look into it, do not fear." Grumbles escaped all of the  
Galadhrim's lips. Legolas stepped forward. "I know what it is that  
Buffy took on. I have been after it for a month now." Every eye in the  
talan was on Legolas. "Saruman has envoked the purest evil there is.  
The First Evil. As far as taking it down, I am uncertain that it can  
be taken out." More mumbles and grumbles. "We will find a way, I  
assure you!" The Lord tried to calm them down.  
"Buffy was one of our strongest, My Lord! How are we expected to  
succeed now?" Another Elf yelled from the crowd. Buffy stood up  
carefully and all eyes were on her. "You're right. We don't know how  
to fight it. We don't know when it will come. We cannot run, cannot  
hide. This might be the end. Something is always going to be here to  
try and destroy the world. We're here to stop them. To beat them back.  
But we're not dealing with them, we're dealing with the reason why  
they exist. Evil. The strongest. The First." Galadriel turned to face  
her granddaughter. "Buffy, I know you must be tired..." Buffy cut her  
words off. "I am beyond tired. I am beyond scared. I am standing at  
the mouth of Hell and it is going to swallow me whole. But it is going  
to choke on me. We are not ready? They are not ready. They believe we  
will wait for the end to come, like we always do. I'm done waiting.  
They want an apocalypse? Oh, we shall give them one. Anyone who wants  
to run, do it now. We have just become an army. We have just declared  
war. From now on we won't face our worst fears, we will seek them out.  
We will find them and cut their hearts out one by one, until the First  
shows itself for what it really is. I will kill it myself. There is  
only one thing on this earth that is more powerful than Evil."  
The Stargate SG-1 team stood beside the Galadhrim listening. They gave  
each other glances. "And that is us. Any questions?" 


	11. Dream of Me

...:: Dream of Me ::...  
Buffy's stance faltered because she was so weak. The room began to  
spin suddenly and she felt light-headed. All eyes were on hers, it  
seemed. Haldir stood in the crowd staring at her. A look of worry  
clearly etched his strong features but he was trying to mask it with  
impassiveness. Hurt still lingered in those silver eyes of his and she  
knew she had hurt him earlier that night. I guess I've paid him my  
debt by getting pummled almost to death, Buffy mused. Her eyes fell on  
Legolas, whom also had a look of worry on his face. Just one look at  
him and it suddenly became clear as day to Buffy. Legolas was the one.  
Her true love. Her destiny. The room began to spin faster and that's  
exactly when it became dark.  
Haldir's Talan  
"Buffy?" Buffy's eyes slowly opened. The first face that greeted hers  
was Legolas's. What a beautiful sight; he was so beautiful. It was  
like dying and waking up in Heaven. Beside him, she spotted Haldir  
preparing a meal for her. He was also making his special wine. That's  
when she realized that she was laying in Haldir's bed, in his room.  
She sat up quick, startling Legolas and had caused Haldir to turn  
around. "Be careful, Buffy!" Haldir warned. He moved over to her side  
and braced her. "You are still weak and must rest." Buffy wasn't  
hearing it. "I've rested enough." She attempted to stand but failed  
miserably when she fell back onto the bed and received an 'I-told-you-  
so' glance from Haldir. "Alright, maybe just a little more rest for  
Buffy." She noticed Legolas smiled when she said that, it put a  
mischievious grin on hers. She gave Haldir a quick glance and spotted  
him glaring at Legolas. She knew exactly why, too. He was jealous and  
she could see it clearly. How strange one acts when they are in love.  
"Legolas shared with me how he rescued you." Buffy turned her  
attention to Haldir as he spoke and then back on Legolas. She watched  
as he nodded, helping Haldir place the food onto a tray for Buffy. He  
picked it up and set it in front of her. She played with it for a  
minute. "I was unable to share with him any details before I happened  
upon you. I had only just come up when you had almost been killed."  
Buffy nodded, beginning to eat the food which had been prepared for  
her. "Won't you share with me what happened?" She picked up the goblet  
which contained the wine and took a sip. Setting it back down she gave  
Haldir a look. "Haldir... That was pretty much it. I was almost  
killed." She gave a small smile to Legolas who returned her smile with  
a wink. He then picked up the bread from her tray and tore a piece  
off, eating it.  
Haldir rolled his eyes at the site. It was clear to him that Buffy  
broke it off with him because she was clearly into this Elf. It was  
true, he was beautiful to look at. He was also only a couple years  
older than Buffy probably more compadable, Haldir considered. But the  
site of them and the knowledge just left Haldir heartbroken. He  
couldn't bare to stand here any longer and witness such affection.  
"I'm going to inform the Lord and Lady that you have awaken." He  
walked toward the door and then paused, turning to see that both  
Elves' eyes were on his form. "Buffy, you may use my talan for as long  
as you wish. I will be out on the West Border with an army of  
Galadhrim to watch out incase of another attack."  
As Haldir left, Legolas captured a glance at Haldir's eyes. A pained  
expression clearly lodged in his eyes and it was then Legolas realized  
that something recent had taken place between Buffy and him. What  
could it be? Legolas had never seen an Elf who showed such emotion so  
openly. Maybe it was because he, himself, had never been outside of  
the palace of Mirkwood until now. He had never been able to witness  
the death of another and had never experienced heartache, break, or  
any fashion of sorrow. Nor had he experienced true happiness. Buffy,  
he noticed, showed very little emotions, if any. The main expression  
on her face was impassiveness. Showing emotion was definately out of  
the question, especially if you were royalty. It just worked that way  
and came with the bloodline. But it seemed, now, it was hard to keep a  
straight face around Buffy and hearing the things she said. Such  
things she spoke of! Legolas laughed to himself.  
"What do you imagine is eating him up inside? He seems upset about  
something." Legolas knew it was between Buffy and Haldir, but he was  
curious to hear the details of the situation. "I broke it off with him  
tonight after dinner." Buffy said solemnly, not even bothering to give  
it much thought or even caring if Legolas heard. This openness was new  
to Legolas and he knew he would have to get used to it. Buffy was an  
open person after all and she said what she meant and meant what she  
said. "He seems an honorable and respectable man, why would you break  
it off?" Legolas implored her eyes for the answer. He wanted to see if  
she felt the same about him, or even the slightest bit. Her eyes met  
with his and a lump caught in his throat. "Tis true. He is honorable,  
respectable, everything a woman could dream of. But I didn't dream of  
him. I dreamt of you." There it was! The answer he had been searching  
for had been plainly lain out for him. He was a little shocked at  
first, but it finally seeped in that She wasn't lying.  
"You dream of me?" Buffy nodded. She couldn't believe she had devulged  
that so quickly and so bluntly. Choking on the wine she drank, she  
watched Legolas come up and pat her on the back. "Are you ok?" She  
nodded, seeing how concerned he was. It was strange seeing the look on  
his face. He seemed to be the type that never showed any emotion. In  
fact, he hadn't began to show any until she saw him smile at her  
sillyness. Looking in his eyes, all she saw were crystal clear blue  
eyes. It was immensly beautiful. "I love your eyes. I could daze in  
them forever." Legolas smiled again and blushed. They stared at each  
other for a while and before he went to sit down, he cupped her face  
in his hands and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted a good ten  
minutes. Picking up the tray and setting it on the ground, Legolas  
took a seat beside Buffy, still kissing her. She began to undress him,  
but this is where Legolas stopped her.  
"What?" Legolas saw her eyes change from excitement to confusion. The  
light still shined brightly in them. "I don't want to start anything  
with you unless you are absolutely sure it is I whom you want. I also  
would wait for you and Haldir to work your problems out. I don't want  
to cause any problems." He watched her expression change back to  
impassive and sullenness. It pained him to see the disappointment in  
her green eyes. "I'm so sorry, but I need you to do this for me." He  
cupped her face again and kissed her forehead, getting up and taking a  
seat at the table. He took off his weapons and set them on the table,  
getting comfortable. "Shall we get to know one another?" This was an  
excellent idea, Legolas considered. "Absolutely!" He smiled and turned  
around to face her. She was grinning now, white teeth nice and  
aligned.  
"Who shall begin?" Buffy's tone was patient. "Ladies first, always and  
forever." She smiled and pretended to bow. "I am the daughter of  
Elrond of Rivendell. My sister is in love with a human and I used to  
be in love with a vampire. Or sort of.... I guess you could say he was  
changed into one because he looks more like a human than one of those  
ugly creatures I fought tonight." They both laughed. She could see the  
intrigued look he gave her and this was a sign of encouragement. "I  
know you must be wondering why am I a Galadhrim if I am a princess.  
Well, tis because my ex lover was a vampire with a soul. What happened  
was, the trigger to losing the his soul was one moment of happiness...  
whatever that might be, and it just so happened that the night we made  
love and I ... lost... myself to him... Well, that was the trigger. He  
killed my mother and both of my friends. We recently restored his  
soul."  
Legolas had no idea that things such as this existed. It intrigued him  
quite a bit. "When I first arrived here, I met Haldir and we became...  
friends... who inevitably ended up becoming more. It became a nasty  
situation when I saw my future with you in it and that's when I fell  
in love.... I couldn't face Haldir, so I kept it inside until after  
the dinner tonight." He nodded. It sounded logical to him and he could  
understand completely why Haldir had acted the way he had. "But it  
also sticks with me that he, at first, used me as prey in his bed to  
devour me and win a bet with his brother, Rumil...?" At that moment,  
Legolas understood why Buffy could never attach herself to Haldir.  
Indeed, Haldir kind of set the barrier between himself and her up a  
long time ago. Still, he could understand why he was so upset. "Your  
turn."  
"I am the Prince of Mirkwood and if I seem strange, I apologize. this  
is my first time on my own. I have a couple of older brothers, but no  
sisters and my mother is dead also. I guess we have something in  
common?" He smiled, leaning in and patting the spot where her knee was  
under the sheet. She nodded and it felt right just talking to her. "I  
have been blessed with good eyesight and hearing from my father. I am  
also skilled with the bow." He saw a look of excitement in her eyes.  
"Are you? I am an excellent sword fighter and bow. I am also good with  
combat." Legolas nodded, a dirty thought entered his mind when she  
spoke the word 'combat'. "I know. I saw you fight that vampire. I must  
give you credit for trying. I haven't even been able to even land a  
hit on one of them. You put up a good fight, Buffy." He saw her frown  
and then give him a half-smile. "Not good enough. Everyone expects me  
to hold them. I am only one person... What can just I do?" Legolas  
rubbed her knee gently. Encouraging. "You are their inspiration." 


	12. Fellowship of the Ring

...:: Fellowship of the Ring ::...  
Legolas knocked on Haldir's door loudly. He had received word from  
Lady Galadriel that he and Buffy were to report at Rivendell in three  
days. But he had no idea where to find Buffy. She was the most  
unpredictable creature he had ever known and that was what had been  
driving him crazy about her. Haldir answered the door, looking  
surprised to see Legolas. "Yes?" An eye brow rose slightly. "Haldir, I  
cannot find Buffy. I have received word that she and I are supposed to  
travel to Rivendell for an important meeting with the council." The  
eye brow's arch deepened. "Indeed...." Legolas could see clear  
annoyance on the other Elf's face. Moments passed before Haldir said  
anything and the two were just staring at each other in silence.  
"Well?" It seemed as if, up until that point, Haldir had been dazed in  
his own dream. "Oh yes!" He flustered through his own thoughts. "We  
shall go find her. She is very unpredictable." Haldir exited his  
talan, shutting the door gently. They walked side-by-side. "I've  
noticed." Legolas was paying close attention to Haldir's expressions,  
trying to read him.  
Unlike the other night, today Haldir's expression remained impassive  
the way Buffy's always had. But somewhere in his eyes and the  
movements of his body, Legolas could see the agitation and jealousy.  
"Do you not like me?" The question, he noticed, took Haldir off guard.  
The Guardian took his time to answer, wanting to choose his words with  
great care. "I like you." Legolas had not expected to hear this  
answer, so he decided to open up a different topic. "Would you mind  
telling me why every time Buffy is around you, you look so... so...."  
Legolas moved his hands to emphasize that he couldn't think of the  
word he was looking for. "So upset? So hurt?" Haldir said bluntly,  
this too, took Legolas aback. "Legolas, my Princeling, she was a mere  
conquest to me." Legolas gave him a shocked look as they walked on,  
passing the Galadhrim who were suiting up to go to the West Border.  
Turok-Han were attempting to reach the Golden City of Lorien and  
Haldir was in charge of the who Army of Galadhrim. The Stargate SG-1  
crew had left back to their planet the day before so as not to change  
any history. Legolas processed the words that Haldir said in his mind.  
Buffy a mere conquest? That did not seem to be the case. The  
expressions Haldir conveyed told a different story and he knew his  
fellow Elf was masking the pain he held inside.  
Buffy smiled, seeing Aragorn waiting for her and Legolas to ride with  
him to Rivendell. He waved her over, smiling back. "Hello!" She smiled  
and they embraced one another tightly. "So I know you have met  
Legolas... what do you think?" She gave him a sly grin and blushed,  
seeing that he knew right away what she thought. "Who told you we  
met?" She was now overcome with great curiosity. "Haldir." Buffy  
nodded. Figured. "Ah." They turned at the sight of Legolas and Haldir  
approaching side-by-side. This was very surprising to Buffy. Haldir  
came up to greet Aragorn the way warriors do, as Legolas embraced  
Buffy and vice versa. "We must arrive at Rivendell in three days  
maximum." Aragorn nodded, Buffy paid attention. "Shall we depart now?"  
Legolas searched around, seeing if there were any horses of which he  
could use. Haldir noticed. "Buffy has a horse." Buffy smiled at the  
suggestion and saw that Haldir quickly regretted having said anything.  
"You may ride with me, Legolas." She bowed, mockingly. "Or are two  
royal Elves too much for one humble horse?" They both laughed, Aragorn  
joined in, but Haldir remained at the side rolling his eyes. "My lady,  
the humble horse should be ever so grateful to be blessed in the  
presence of the two royal beings. But all creatures are by a law,  
divine and the royal Elves must take into consideration, maybe tis the  
horse which is royalty and not the Elves!" Again the three burst into  
laughter. Haldir couldn't see what was so funny.  
Rivendell  
Buffy rushed off of her horse at the first sight of Elrond. She ran  
straight into his arms. "I am pleased to see you're well, daughter!"  
He laughed, amused with how his daughter greeted him. "Why have you  
called for us to come, father?" Legolas and Aragorn came up behind  
Buffy, the same questions lingering on their faces. The journey had  
been long indeed. Arwen came down the steps, followed by four little  
hobbits and Gandalf the Gray. "We have a dire situation on our hands.  
Every race is here to discuss the matter and which it is to be dealt.  
You, daughter, are part of the Elven race and as royalty and being a  
Galadhrim, are required to attend this meeting." She nodded, watching  
the hobbits look to herself and Legolas with wide-eyes. They were  
mystified with hers and Legolas's beauty.   
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned  
to answer the treat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of  
destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall.  
Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring,  
Frodo." Frodo walked up to the pedestal and set the ring carefully on  
it. "The doom of man." Elrond said, eying the ring. He gave a quick  
glance to everyone around the circle, and his eyes fell upon his  
daughter. She glared at the ring as if it hurt her just to be in its  
presence. "So it is true." Elrond turned his attention to Boromir who  
was also eying the ring. But it was an admiring glance, Elrond  
noticed. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West  
a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.  
Isildur's Bane is found." He reached for the ring. "Isildur's Bane."  
"Boromir!" Elrond snapped at the human who represented Gondor. "One  
Ring to Rule Them All." Gandalf spoke in the ancient language. Elrond  
gave Gandalf an eerie glance, this was becoming very intense. A shadow  
hovered over the Council, and the sound of the cracking stone and  
thunder came into the air. Boromir drew back in fear, and Gimli  
shouted, reaching for his axe. Elrond placed a hand to his forehead,  
shielding his eyes full of frustration. Legolas closed his eyes and  
Frodo gave a fearful glance at the ring. Buffy, who sat beside  
Legolas, placed her hand in his for comfort. "One ring to bind them.  
One ring to bring them all and in the Darkness, bind them." Gandalf  
finished the poem and the light returned. "Never before has any voice  
uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Gandalf nodded. "I  
do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor  
may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether  
evil."  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood up and everyone  
gave him glances of annoyance. "Why not use this ring? Long as my  
father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the  
blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon  
of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Aragorn shook his head,  
breathing out a long sigh. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The  
One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir  
rolled his eyes and sneered. "And what would a Ranger know of this  
matter?" Legolas opened his eyes and spoke with clarity. "This is no  
mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your  
allegiance." Legolas stood when Boromir began to sneer again and let  
loose a snicker. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Buffy grasped  
Legolas's hand, tugging. But she, too, had something to say. "And heir  
to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn held up his hand to silence the two  
Elves who defended him. "Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down.) Boromir,  
again, sneered in mockery. Staring directly into Aragorn's eyes now.  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Gandalf lifted his staff  
to catch Boromir's attention. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."  
Elrond decided now would be a good time to step in and bring them back  
to the subject of destroying the ring.   
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas took  
his seat and grasped Buffy's hand in his, sending Boromir and then the  
dwarf annoyed glances. He watched the dwarf stand up and pick up the  
axe that stood beside him. "What are we waiting for?" He swung his axe  
high in the air and brought it down swift and harsh onto the ring, but  
the axe broke and the ring remained. He fell backwards onto the  
ground. "The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any  
craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom.  
Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and  
cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Everyone's eyes  
came back to the ring as they heard the ring's voice speak the Black  
Language. "One of you must do this." Boromir shook his head in  
objection. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are  
guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not  
sleep. And the great-eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland,  
riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a  
poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is  
folly." Legolas shook his head, anger seeped into him again. Along  
with annoyance of this human who obviously paid absolutely no  
attention to the things Elrond had been saying to begin with.  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be  
destroyed!" Legolas's attention was captured by the dwarf who let  
loose a loud sigh. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"  
Legolas rolled his eyes but before he could retort, Boromir spoke.  
"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what  
is his?" Obviously, though, everyone paid no attention to this except  
Elrond because Gimli continued on without failure. "I will be dead  
before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Buffy, Legolas, and  
Legolas's brothers stood up, followed by the dwarves. Everyone else  
followed and began to argue, except Frodo who remained staring at the  
ring. "Never trust an Elf!" Gandalf came between the Elves and the  
dwarves who were arguing like crazy. "Do you not understand? While you  
bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it!  
You'll all be destroyed!" Frodo, through all of the bickering, could  
hear the ring speak it's mystical words. It recited the poem of The  
One Ring. Frodo stood up, yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to  
get a word in. "I will take it! I will take it!" It suddenly became  
silent, everyone stood, listening to him. "I will take the ring to  
Mordor. Though-though I do not know the way."   
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is  
yours to bear." Gandalf walked over to him and placed a hand on his  
shoulder. "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will."  
Aragorn stood from his seat and went over to kneel in front of Frodo.  
"You have my sword." Gandalf gave a wink to Elrond. "And you have my  
bow." Legolas stood up with Buffy and he walked over, alone, to Frodo.  
"You have my strength and combat, voice and sight." Buffy followed  
Legolas, standing beside him, behind Frodo. "And my axe." Gimli  
followed Buffy and squeezed in beside Legolas. Boromir walked up  
slowly to Frodo. "You hold the fates of us all, little one." Aragorn  
placed his hand on Frodo's other shoulder. "If this is indeed the will  
of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Frodo gave Elrond a  
weary smile. "Here!" Sam, Frodo's friend, jumped out from behind some  
brush he had been hiding behind and ran up behind the two Elves and  
squeezed in to get beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere  
without me." Elrond glanced at his daughter who gave him a grin, he  
let out a bit of laughter. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to  
separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council,  
and you are not." The other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin ran up to  
join Sam and Frodo. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home  
tied up in a sack to stop us."  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.  
Quest. Thing." Merry jabbed Pippin in the side. "Well, that rules you  
out, Pip." Buffy snickered, along with Legolas, who gave her a quick  
smile. The silliness of the two hobbits were quite amusing, even so,  
Elrond was laughing. "Ten companions. So be it! You shall be the  
Fellowship of the Ring." Pippin nodded, smiling seriously as if he had  
the most brilliant idea in his mind. "Great. So where are we going?"  
Everyone looked at Pippin. 


	13. Home Again

...:: Home Again ::...  
The Pass of Caradhras  
The Fellowship push through the snow storm deep onto the high ledge of  
the mountain. Legolas, alongside Buffy, walk on top of the snow with  
ease, moving up to the front of the Fellowship to keep an eye out.  
Aragorn and Boromir pulled the hobbits close to them, keeping them  
warm and safe and carrying them up the mountain. A hush ran over the  
mountain, sending a cooler chill than before against them all. "There  
is a fell voice on the air." A few boulders fell over the ledge above  
them. Everyone looked up, gasping. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf lifted his  
staff and began to chant a spell of protection, but Saruman's spell  
was stronger. A bolt of lightening slammed hard against the very top  
of the mountain, causing snow and rocks to crumble down. It compacted  
the Fellowship, including Legolas and Buffy, deep underneath the snow.  
Legolas pulled himself up and out of the snow, head first, first.  
Buffy followed, along with Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf and the hobbits.  
"We must get off this mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or head to  
my city." Boromir had lifted himself up fully now and everyone was  
standing on the snow.  
Aragorn shook his head. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to  
Isenguard." Gimli rushed over to Gandalf with urgency. "We cannot pass  
over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of  
Moria."   
FLASHBACK  
Saruman sat in his chair reading a book, pointing to a picture.  
Gandalf could see the dare in the wizard's eye. Black, cold, and  
unrelentless. Totally oblivious to anything and everything that was  
good, it seemed. "Moria." Gandalf, once again, saw the dare in the  
man's eyes before him and heard it from somewhere deep within the  
man's solemn voice. "You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves  
devled to greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke there in the  
darkness of Khazad-dum: Shadow and Flame." A smile curved on the White  
Wizard's lips.  
Mines of Moria  
"Are we lost?" The Fellowship stopped, searching the three doors that  
stood in their way. "No." Merry nudged Pip and gave him a look. "I  
think we are." Merry rolled his eyes and shh'd Pip. "Gandalf is  
thinking!" Pippin tapped Merry's shoulder, trying to get his attention  
and making it seem like it was very important issue. Merry turned  
around. "What?" Pippin paused for a moment, dragging out the silence  
... and the patience of Merry. "I'm hungry." Frodo spotted something  
in the distance and ran to Gandalf, sitting beside him. "There's  
something down there." The man just nodded solemnly. "It's Gollum."  
Frodo looked up at Gandalf questioningly. "Gollum?" Gandalf nodded,  
again solemnly, thinking. "He's been following us for three days."   
The Bridge of Khazad-dum  
"Orcs." Legolas watched as Aragorn and Boromir blocked the door shut.  
He turned toward Buffy. "Use your voice Buffy." She gave him a  
confused glance. "Huh?" Legolas pulled his bow out. The orcs were  
pounding at the door trying to knock it in. "You have the gift of  
voice, right?" He watched her nod and pull her sword out. "Use it, so  
we can defeat them." A worried expression succumbed Buffy's face.  
"What's wrong?" The dust was now fully off the door and on the ground.  
"I don't know if it will work, I have never used it in battle."  
Aragorn and Boromir backed away from the door after baracading it. "I  
believe in you, Buffy." Legolas's eyes shown truth and love, respect  
and adoration. Buffy felt strong.  
Buffy walked up close to the door as the orcs began to break in and  
claw their entrance. "What is she doing?" Boromir lowered his sword  
for a moment. "Her destiny." Legolas turned his eyes back on Buffy,  
smiling, his eyes clear. She took a deep breath, but it was kind of  
shaky. "I linger in the doorway..." She began, holding the last note  
and then turning back to Legolas for support. The orcs were almost in  
by now and one more claw they would be fully in. He motioned for her  
to continue. "Of alarming sounds screaming monsters calling my name.  
Let me stay!"  
The orcs were in now, but they all stood staring at the Elf before  
them. The wind was blowing her hair and dress back and an eerie light  
dwelled upon her. To them, she looked like an evil goddess who could  
destroy them within a second. "Where the wind will whisper to me...  
Where the raindrops as they're falling, tell a story." Aragorn, Gimli,  
and Boromir exchanged glances. Legolas's never fell from the woman he  
loved. "A witch!" Gimli yelled, but Legolas shh'd him quickly. "Don't  
disturb this! We can defeat them." Gimli's eyes fell on Buffy again.  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir walked slowly up to the orcs in the  
front row. Killing them and noticing no response from the others. They  
continued, as did Buffy. "In my field of paper flowers and candy  
clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours! And watch my purple  
sky fly over me."  
Buffy rose her arms up high, causing a miniature storm to encircle  
her. Aragorn turned around, eying her and then surprised to see Gimli  
joining. "Don't say I'm not in touch with this rampant chaos..."  
Legolas, along with Aragorn, were both staring at her now in wonder.  
Her eyes had turned black now and her hair was black. Wow, Legolas  
thought, she really does have a gift. "Your reality! I know well what  
lies beyond my sleeping refuge: The nightmare I built my own world to  
escape." She suddenly cut off when something in the background, behind  
the orcs, came pounding up. A huge troll broke the entrance wider,  
entering. Buffy's appearance had returned to normal as she stared up  
in fear at the creature in front of her. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and  
Gimli moved to either side of it. Legolas pulls out an arrow and it  
hits in the throat, giving Buffy a chance to run.  
The orcs awoke from their spell and began attacking the hobbits. Frodo  
fought with one but ended up getting stabbed. Buffy growled, anger  
seeping through her. "Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh how I long for the deep  
sleep dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light...." Buffy jumped down  
from the tomb and began attacking the orcs. Aragorn stood and thrusted  
his sword up into the troll's heart. Everyone walked over to Frodo.  
"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."  
Gimli appeared behind Buffy who stood beside Legolas. "I think there's  
more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo began to unbutton his  
shirt, revealing a Mithril coat. "Mithril! You are full of surprises,  
Master Baggins." Buffy turned around and then back to everyone. She  
eyed Gandalf and he knew exactly what she was thinking because he had  
the same thought running through his mind. "To the bridge of Khazad-  
dum!"  
They ran through the long hallway, going deeper into Moria. But it's  
filled with orcs, and they soon became surrounded. Legolas whispered  
into Buffy's ear. "Sing." Buffy moved forward, everyone grumbled their  
agreement. "Long lost words whisper slowly to me; still can't find  
what keeps me here. When all this time, I've been so hollow inside; I  
know you're still there." The orcs did not seem to be paying  
attention, Buffy noticed. But she kept singing on. "Watching me,  
wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you. I  
won't let you pull me down!" A red, glowing light at the end of the  
long hallway began to grow closer. Buffy choked. "Hunting you, I can  
smell you alive. Your heart is pounding in my head. Saving me, raping  
me. Watching me." The orcs all disappeared as quick as they had  
surrounded the Fellowship. "Run!" They all took off running and ended  
up on the bridge. Running as the bridge began to break. The monster  
came crashing towards them and just before they got onto the last part  
of the bridge, it faced off with Gandalf. "Go back to the shadow!"  
Gandalf spoke the words like a true wizard. Everyone watched intently.  
He slammed his staff on the bridge, causing it to break. The monster  
fell off and Gandalf sighed, turning around. The monster's whip swung  
up and wrapped around his leg, pulling him down. There was nothing  
that the Fellowship could do to save him and they watched with tears  
coming down their faces. "Fly, you fools!"  
Lothlorien  
Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, the hobbits, and Gimli pranced secretively  
through the wood of Lothlorien. "Come, I will lead you there." Buffy  
moved to the front of the crowd. "Watch where you step. We have fleets  
out today and they will attack." The Galadhrim appeared holding their  
arrows up. Haldir stepped to the front of the line. "The dwarf  
breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He passes Gimli  
an evil look, not liking the dwarves' presence. Haldir turned toward  
Buffy. "Welcome back, Buffy." He also turned to face Legolas, greeting  
him too. They both bowed. "Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir  
O' Lorien." Haldir gave a slight smile at the properness of Legolas's  
speech. He then turned and bowed toward Aragorn. Haldir then addressed  
Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He then turned toward Gimli.  
"You can go no further." Aragorn stepped forward, beside Buffy. "We  
need your protection." Aragorn and Haldir continued to argue. Buffy  
grabbed Legolas's hand and pulled him to the side. "When the Lord and  
Lady address us, I'm going to tell her that I shall remain her with my  
people. They will need my help to keep the orcs from entering these  
woods." Legolas lowered his eyes. "I have never known true loss or  
even the ecstasy of grief until I met you and I've never known  
happiness, why are you leaving me now?" Buffy took hold of his hand.  
"We shall meet again, melamin. This I promise." They kissed each other  
quickly, going back to find Haldir still arguing with Aragorn. Haldir  
finally sighed. "You will follow me."  
Lorien  
"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of Lord  
Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of the Light." The Fellowship walked  
up the long, winding staircase up to a large flat. They walked toward  
the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn. Haldir stopped them and  
stepped aside as Galadriel and Celeborn ascended from their thrones.  
He moved over to stand beside Buffy and Legolas. He leaned over,  
whispering into Buffy's ear. "I've missed you." His eyes remained up  
on the Lord and Lady while Buffy turned to look at him. She knew  
Legolas could hear what Haldir had said. "I've missed Lorien. It's  
been far too long a journey." She knew he frowned at her response.  
"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy  
is now gone. Eight that there are here, yet nine there were set out  
from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak  
with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel's eyes skimmed  
over the Fellowship, seeing their new grief and she knew all too well  
what had happened in Moria. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders  
of this land." She stared directly into Aragorn's eyes. "He has fallen  
into Shadow."  
"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we  
went needlessly into the net of Moria." Galadriel closed her eyes for  
a moment. Buffy grabbed hold of Legolas's hand and squeezed. "Needless  
were none of the deeds of Gandalf. We do not yet know his full  
purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart,  
Gimli son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril and in all  
lands love is now mingled with grief." Gimli received a picture of  
Legolas and Buffy kissing in his mind and then why they remained  
apart. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is  
lost." Galadriel's eyes fall on Boromir, and just as she had done with  
Gimli, she speaks to Boromir in his mind. "The quest stands upon the  
edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of  
all." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Yet hope remains while  
the company is true." She glanced at Sam. "Do not let your hearts be  
troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much  
toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace...." Galadriel didn't even  
glance at Frodo while she spoke in his mind. "Welcome, Frodo of the  
Shire, one whom has seen the Eye!"  
Buffy and Legolas walked side-by-side, they listened to the lament  
that the Galadhrim sung in Gandalf's memory. Buffy pulled them to a  
stop, noticing Merry staring at them. She nudged Legolas. He turned  
around and saw the disdain in Merry's face. "A lament for Gandalf."  
Merry sat up. "What do they say about him?" Legolas thought about  
telling Merry, but decided not to. "I have not the heart to tell you.  
For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas's face contorted into  
pain, the first time he had ever shown his emotion. Buffy wrapped her  
arm around his waist and guided him away, through the wood and to the  
bridge where the waterfall was. "I know that this is new for you and I  
know tis hard to understand such emotion." They faced each other,  
close together to where their bodies almost were touching. Legolas  
reached out and grabbed hold of her hands. "What I do not understand,  
Buffy, is why you have yet to make things right between Haldir and  
yourself. He still expects you to love him and be with him. I see it  
in the way he acts around you." Buffy lowered her head in shame. "It  
would hurt too much telling him why I cannot be with him. When I know  
my true destiny is with you!" Legolas lowered his head, kissing her.  
"Then fix this now."  
Sam sat behind a tree which Aragorn sat on the other end. "I bet they  
don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." He  
stood up and recited:  
"The finest rockets ever seen,  
  
They burst in stars of blue and green,  
  
Or after thunder, silver showers,  
  
Came falling like a rain of flowers."  
Aragorn hit the back of the tree which Sam stood beside, annoyed. "Oh,  
that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Aragorn turned to  
Boromir. "Take some rest, these borders are well protected." 


	14. Passion

...:: Passion ::...  
Angel and Haldir walked alongside each other through Lorien's Wood  
silently. As they walked on, they came to a clearing where the  
waterfall was along with the bridge that was used to go across the  
river there. They both noticed that they were not the only ones there,  
but the others did not know they were. Buffy and Legolas. The two were  
embracing and Angel understood now what had changed with Haldir since  
his last visit. Buffy had left him an empty shell, this Angel only  
understood all too well. She had done the same to him a year and a  
half ago. "I see now why you remorse not for Gandalf but for the loss  
of a loved one. I am truly sorry." Never once had Angel's eyes left  
his former lover, embracing and kissing another man, as he extended  
his hand to place it on the Guardian's shoulder in comfort. "She never  
loved me, only pretended so, promising never to hurt me... Only if she  
knew how much she actually broke that vow!" Angel frowned hearing  
this. "You know why she did it." Haldir nodded gravely. "I had no  
idea. She held it out until she just could not take it anymore."  
Haldir's glance was on Angel now, waiting for a response. Angel simply  
took hold of Haldir's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction,  
back to the Lorien city.   
A few moments later, Buffy, along with Legolas, submerged from the  
dark forest of Lorien and headed toward Aragorn, Boromir, and the  
Hobbits. All of the hobbits were present, except Frodo. "From where  
did you both come from?" Boromir greeted them with a straight-to-the-  
point question. Buffy and Legolas simply exchanged glances and then  
turned their attention back toward the ones in front of them. "We were  
by the waterfall. I was discussing with Legolas why I will no longer  
remain on this journey with you all. That is the matter that we have  
come to speak to you all." Aragorn nodded solemnly while the Pippin  
and Merry gave each other shocked looks of hurt. Sam simply sat there,  
deep in thought and his own troubles about Frodo and the Ring. Boromir  
stood up and walked toward Buffy. "Why are you disbanding from the  
Fellowship?" It wasn't an angry question, it was simply a question.  
"My place is here with my people. I must help them in their battle to  
keep Lothlorien free of evil." Again, Aragorn and Sam remained silent.  
The other two hobbits had other things to say while Boromir threw up  
his hands in frustration grabbing his hair while he walked away  
yelling out things no one made out except Legolas, which caused him to  
follow Boromir.   
"Do you not like us?" Pippin asked seriously. Merry jabbed him in the  
side, giving him the evil eye and then looking up at Buffy sincerely.  
"Pip, did you not hear what she just said?! She is going to devote her  
skills to her people. But I do not understand why your people mean  
more to you than Frodo and the Ring... It must be destroyed and  
Saruman is still out there." Buffy nodded, she held out her arms,  
hinting for the two hobbits to hug her. They ran into her arms without  
a second thought. "I'm going to miss you all. But I know we shall meet  
again, young hobbits. Do not fear." The hobbits embraced Buffy for a  
good long while before letting go and talking about a bit more non-  
sense before leaving to go to sleep. That was when Sam stood up and  
walked toward Buffy, staring her in the eye even after she knelt down  
to look him in the eye. "I am not fearful for Frodo, I know that he is  
in good hands." Sam smiled as Buffy poked his tummy gently. "'Til we  
meet again, Samwise the Brave." The chubby hobbit embraced with the  
woman Galadhrim before saying his good-byes and goodnights. Buffy knew  
she needn't say anything to Aragorn for she could read his mind and  
she knew he was fine with her departure. She kissed his cheek and told  
him she'd miss him, saying goodnight and waving as she walked off to  
find Legolas.  
Nowhere, he was nowhere! Buffy began to weep in frustration. She could  
not find Legolas anywhere. She began to run, the tears streaming down  
her face. BOOM! She looked up, seeing the person she ran into. Angel's  
brooding eyes staring straight into her tear-filled ones. "Why are you  
so upset, Buffy?" Buffy quickly wiped her tears of frustration. "I  
cannot find someone. I am just frustrated." Angel nodded, giving her a  
look as if to say 'I know whom it is you speak of'. "What?" Angel  
pulled Buffy into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and resting his  
chin on her head. "I saw him following Haldir. They went into the  
forest, after that, I am unsure." Buffy pulled away, but his arms were  
still across her waist and she stared into his eyes. "Now I remember  
why I fell in love with you. Thank you!" She kissed him and hugged him  
once more. She knew exactly where to find him.   
The Waterfall  
"I am sorry you do not understand that I did not take her away from  
you!" Buffy edged closer to the clearing in the forest, hearing two  
voices yelling at each other. She recognized Legolas's melodic voice  
and Haldir's harmonic one, they both had anger and sorrow in their  
voices. She listened hard, their dark figures coming into clear view  
from where she stood. "Yes you did! Before you came, Buffy loved me!  
She wanted me! And you took the only thing I had to live for away!"  
Buffy's brow furrowed. Legolas was right, Haldir was upset and now he  
had gotten Legolas right in the position to be upset too. This will  
never work. Two guys constantly at each other's throats, no way. She  
was so deep into her thoughts that she did not hear the foot steps  
behind her. Noticing a feeling of great evil, Buffy turned around to  
find Saruman standing behind her. "How did you-?" Saruman held his  
hand up to silence her. "Silence! If you do not come out to meet me, I  
can assure you, someone you love and cherish will suffer a terrible  
death." Buffy cocked her head to the side. "So you're just a projected  
image?" Saruman nodded, as Faith's image appeared behind him. "Come  
on, B. Are you scared?"   
The Border of the Forest of Lothlorien  
Buffy searched for Saruman and Faith but could find them no where. "So  
much for wasting magics, hmm?" It had been almost half an hour and  
still no sign of anything or anyone. Buffy began to wonder if this was  
even a real summons. Her eyes searched the dark corners of the far  
away mountains that loomed high beside Lothlorien. "So peaceful..."  
Buffy paused, listening to make sure no foot steps were heading her  
way. "So it seems." Suddenly, a white figure followed by a dark one  
came swiftly toward here. There. Saruman and Faith stood before Buffy,  
smiling tauntingly. "Hello, B. I wasn't sure you'd come." Buffy  
sneered. As if they didn't think they're little trick hadn't caught  
her attention. She knew it wasn't smart being by herself with these  
too. Mainly Saruman. But she did not want to disturb Legolas and  
Haldir and let them know she knew about what she'd seen. "After your  
immolation-o-gram? Come on, I had to show. Shouldn't you both be out  
destroying the world right now, making orcs and destroying all of man  
kind, or however that went?" Saruman raised his hand in dismissal to  
her suggestion. "There's time enough." Faith smiled and perked up  
beside Saruman. "I wanted to say goodbye first. You are the one thing  
I will truly miss."  
"This is a beautiful moment we're having. Can we please fight?" Faith  
pretended to look all hurt as Saruman faded into the background. He  
was letting her have room if she needed it, so she could handle her  
business. "I didn't come here to fight." Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
"No?" Faith put on an innocent and wondering glance, clasping her  
hands and pretending to look nervous. "Gosh, B.... I was hoping we  
could become friends again. What do you think? Do we still have a  
chance?" Buffy looked at Faith curiously and then gave her a look to  
say 'hell no'. "Alright. We'll fight." Faith rushed toward Buffy and  
they began to fight. A scream broke out from in Lorien's wood by the  
clearing. Buffy turned in the direction, getting hit in the face while  
she turned back around. "Jeez, is it me, or is your heart not in  
this?" Buffy pulled out her sword, holding it out threateningly to  
Faith. "Maybe I'll just go home, destroy the world." Buffy winced her  
eyes, glaring. "Let's finish this. You and me." Faith laughed, poking  
the tip of Buffy's sword as if it were a mere toy. "You never learn do  
you? This wasn't about you. This was never about you." She went on  
laughing hysterically as Buffy's face changed to realization that the  
reason Saruman went to so much trouble to call her out was so Haldir  
and Legolas could go at it and destroy each other. Buffy took off  
running back into Lorien, rushing back to the clearing where Haldir  
and Legolas had been fighting.  
Lorien (Angel's voice over)  
"Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping... Waiting..."  
Haldir and Legolas swung at each other with swords clanking. Haldir  
turned as he swung his sword around, bringing it hard down onto  
Legolas's but missing his mark and almost faltering. Legolas jumped up  
as Haldir's sword swung below him.  
"And though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and  
howl."  
Buffy raced through the woods, she wanted to reach Haldir and Legolas  
before anyone hurt each other. The trees flew by as if they were the  
ones running.  
"It speaks to us, guides us.... Passion rules us all. And we obey.  
What other choice do we have?"  
Haldir ran over and alongside a tree nearby. Legolas followed him with  
great speed and agility. Their swords clanked again once Haldir  
reached the ground. Haldir threw his up high, and Legolas followed.  
This Elf is quick, Haldir thought. "She is mine." Legolas's face  
contorted into that of great anger. "She's MINE!"  
"Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love..."  
Buffy bit her lip nervously and kept racing through the woods. She was  
hoping she'd reach them in time, but it seemed as if her legs weren't  
taking her fast enough.  
"...the clarity of hatred..."  
Buffy rounded a corner, nearing to the clearing where she could hear  
the two Elves swords clanking together hard. Oh No! Time seemed to  
stand still as it seemed Buffy ran in slow motion. As the two came  
into her sight she watched Legolas cry out in pain as Haldir's sword  
slid into him, deep. Buffy let loose a scream and Legolas and Haldir  
both turned to look at Buffy. She ran into the clearing just as  
Legolas dropped to his knees, wincing in pain and holding his abdomen  
as the blood spilled out. She dropped beside Legolas, holding his side  
with him, kissing his forehead. The Galadhrim, the Lord and Lady,  
Aragorn, Boromir, all of the hobbits, and Gimli filled the surrounding  
woods gasping at the sight before them. Haldir stood staring at Buffy,  
watching her caress Legolas's forehead and brush kisses over his face,  
crying.  
"...the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear."  
Aragorn and Boromir, the hobbits, and Gimli ran into the clearing  
pulling Legolas up and carrying him back to Lorien City. Everyone  
walked back. Celeborn motioned for them to take hold of Haldir and two  
Galadhrim did just that. Haldir went without a fight. He was ashamed  
of himself.  
Caras Galadhon  
Legolas laid in a bed, sleeping. Buffy kneeled beside him, holding his  
hand. She sniffled, tears streaming down her face. She whispered in  
his ear, lovingly. "Legolas... I love you...."  
"If we could live without passion, maybe then we'd know some kind of  
peace."  
The Galadhrim escorted Haldir into a cell and locked him up. Celeborn  
and Galadriel stood at the bars telling him why he remained in the  
cell and what would take place next. The judging of his character and  
what would happen to him. But Haldir paid no attention, his eyes and  
thoughts were on Buffy and Legolas. He was truly sorry, knowing from  
that moment on that Buffy would never forgive him for what he did  
tonight.  
"But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank...."  
Legolas opened his eyes and caressed Buffy's face, smiling wearily.  
Buffy smiled seeing him awake. Galadriel walked up to them, smiling,  
grateful that Legolas was not dead. "He is going to make it, but he  
will need to rest." Buffy nodded, her eyes on Legolas. Haldir watched  
from afar as they kissed each other and Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and  
the hobbits came up, celebrating the fact that Legolas was still  
alive. Everyone smiled, and so did Haldir. A smile filled with sorrow.  
"Without passion, we'd truly be dead."  
Buffy turned to look at Haldir and found his eyes on her. She walked  
over to him stopping a few inches away from the bars. His eyes shifted  
down in shame. "I-I'm sorry... I really am. I never meant to act this  
way tonight." Buffy held her hand up and took his. "I forgive you."  
Haldir went on as if she hadn't even said anything. "I mean, I  
understand if you never forgive -.... What?" His eyes locked onto  
hers, uncertain. "Really?" She nodded, smiling softly. "It was  
partially my fault. I'm the one who is sorry Haldir. I should have  
never done that to you. Never lead you on and lied to you about my  
feelings. I really do love you, but as a friend." He nodded, a bit sad  
to hear that but happy that she didn't hate him. "Are we all right  
then?" Buffy said nothing, simply smiled and walked away, back to  
Legolas's side. 


	15. For Her Part 1

...:: For Her ::...  
(Peace At Last)  
It had been a week since that night in the forest where Legolas and  
Haldir faced off for Buffy's love. The Fellowship had taken time off  
for Legolas to heal before they were to continue on with their task.  
Legolas had noticed qualities in Buffy of which he had never before  
seen in anyone else and this made him love her even more. He did not  
love her just because she was simply the most stunning creature he had  
ever laid eyes on, her soul, her heart, the very being of her  
attracted him to her. Indeed, Legolas was curious by nature and always  
attracted to the pure beauty and innocence that was, Buffy seemed to  
be the mother of it all. Her kindness, her generosity, her ability to  
love everyone for who they were and what they had to give to the  
world. All these things were special and sacred to Buffy and that is  
why it didn't shock Legolas to find out that Buffy had convinced the  
Lord and Lady to drop the charges against Haldir. In fact, Haldir  
apologized countless times for his actions a week ago, Legolas had  
never held anything against him. He understood that Haldir was  
attracted to Buffy for the same reasons. He no longer had to remain in  
a bed, as a few days had passed from that night, he was already well  
enough to walk around. Lady Galadriel reminded him many times to be  
careful and to make sure he didn't exhaust himself further. But today  
seemed a good day to rest in a bed and await arrivals of the  
Fellowship, especially the hobbits who made a habit of visiting just  
to ask questions. He wasn't concerned of that, although he cared about  
everyone in the Fellowship, only one mattered to him the most. Buffy.  
"You look wonderful today, Legolas. Why is it you choose to spend the  
day in bed?" Legolas's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as soon  
as Haldir's voice came into play. This was extremely shocking, Haldir  
coming to see him? "Indeed." Was all Legolas could manage to let loose  
from his choked throat. Haldir took a seat next to him, he realized  
the closeness. They were all alone, Haldir had expressed a liking to  
the Galadhrim on speaking with Legolas in private. "Legolas, I assure  
you that I am not here to apologize anymore, although I'm sure you  
were certain that was the case. Indeed, I am truly sorry for my  
actions, but I've come to observe your actions regarding someone we  
both hold in high regards. You know of whom I speak." Legolas nodded  
solemnly. "Yes, is that the nature of which this conversation will be  
taking us?" Haldir gave a half smile, but soon became serious. "Much  
more pressing matters at heart, young one?" Legolas shook his head,  
staring Haldir straight in the eye. "Nothing means more to me, you  
know that." Haldir thought about this statement for a good while  
before continuing. "Excellent! And that is how it should stay. I do  
not have to inform you of my own feelings toward her. Do I not?"  
Legolas shook his head. "Not at all, cousin. I know very well how you  
feel, I do not hold any grudge toward you or yours. Quite the  
contrary! I do love you all very much, despite what happened before. I  
always have and I always will."  
"I, too, love you, fair cousin. But this is not the reason of which I  
have come to speak to you with." Legolas nodded, sitting up straight.  
"Speak of it, then." Haldir gave a quick grin at the hurriedness of  
Legolas. Nothing had changed between them it seemed, even when  
everything was different. "She is in love with you, Legolas. But  
before you both consider acting upon anything I wanted a few words on  
my part to be said." Legolas nodded, understanding. "You have the  
right." Haldir smiled at the courtesy. "It is true, I still love her  
and still hope for her to come back to me, the grief is too new. But,  
I do not play myself into believing that my own wont is going to  
change anything that has taken place. I must accept that she loves  
you, not me." Haldir paused, a grief coming over him like the shadow  
from Mordor to Gondor and the rest of Middle-Earth. Legolas did  
nothing but glance down at Haldir's hands which were entangled in each  
other. "Promise me you will love her with all you have and when you  
can love her no more, have the courtesy to end it properly." Legolas  
looked up into Haldir's eyes and saw that his eyes were down to the  
floor, tears swelling in them. "You have my word. But I do know, I  
shall never stop loving her. Not as long as my heart still beats. Not  
as long as I can still breathe. Never." This seemed of some resolve to  
the Elf before him, but Legolas did feel sorrow for the way the  
relationship between Buffy and him. Legolas hoped Buffy would never  
feel that way toward him.  
Legolas placed his hand on top of Haldir's lap in comfort and  
reassurance. "I wish it had ended differently for you and her,  
cousin." Haldir gave a sad smile and placed his hand upon Legolas's.  
"Indeed, I wish the same. We mustn't linger on it forever though.  
Buffy truly is one of a kind, she is the only woman I had ever loved  
and ever will love. If someday she decides to come back to me, I shall  
remain here. Waiting. Do not get me wrong, Legolas. I have no intent  
on taking her from you. That I cannot do, for she has done so much for  
me and if it makes her happy to be with you, than it is you with whom  
she shall be. You see, centuries ago, I had known of lust and love. To  
me they were one in the same. These past couple of months have changed  
me forever, fair cousin. I know how to love and I know how it feels to  
be loved in return. The greatest thing in this world," Haldir looked  
into Legolas's eyes now, staring back at him. He was making sure his  
point was coming across clear as day and it was. It really was. "Is  
just to love...," Haldir shut his eyes for a moment, a single tear  
falling. "And be loved in return." This moment pulled at Legolas's  
heart. "She is the best Elf I have ever met, Legolas. She is probably  
the best Elf anyone will ever meet. Her power to love everything for  
what it is, not what it is not. Her power to see things, know things  
that no one can possibly know except The Powers That Be. All of the  
Galadhrim fell in love with her when she arrived her. They could see  
her soul, her heart. Sadly, all I could see was a beautiful woman....  
I did not discover how special she was until it was too late and that  
has been what has lead to the relationships downfall. I do know, she  
did love me at one time. She sung to me and I could feel it and the  
turmoil she felt."  
Haldir shook his head, recollecting the past he shared with Buffy. "I  
will never forget what she told me once.... It has been on my mind for  
weeks now. 'People may doubt what you say, but they shall always  
believe what you do.' That and another thing, 'Give the world the best  
that you have and the best will come back to you.' I hadn't understood  
the clarity of those words until now. Please.... Do not make the same  
mistake that I did." Legolas squeezed Haldir's leg. "I shall remember  
this day for all eternity. I assure you, Buffy is in good hands."  
Haldir patted Legolas's wrist and stood. "Indeed." It was only when  
Haldir reached the door, that he turned and bowed in Legolas's  
direction. He opened the door and Buffy had been waiting outside,  
about to knock. Haldir bowed in Buffy's direction and Legolas couldn't  
see what she did in return, but he could tell from Haldir's expression  
that Buffy returned the same gesture. After Haldir stepped outside,  
along with Buffy, he closed the door. Legolas was determined to hear  
what was being said and so, he pushed his way off the bed, grimacing  
as the stitches tugged with his effort. Being very lazy for a week has  
done this to you, Legolas thought to himself. Legolas walked stealthy  
to the door and leaned against it, listening.  
"I am glad to see you on this day, Haldir. Orophin told me that you  
were discussing something with Legolas, so I did not wish to disturb  
whatever it was." Legolas wondered why Buffy wanted to see Haldir  
today. "Indeed, it was a good talk." Legolas knew that Buffy was  
probably either smiling or in thought. "Are you not here to speak with  
Legolas." Another pause after Haldir had spoken again. What was Buffy  
saying that he could not hear? "Some things need to be made clear  
before anything else happens, Haldir." The same thing Haldir had said  
to him upon arriving to this talan! What could she possibly need to  
say to him that she already had not? "I love you, Haldir. I am just  
not ready for what you asked of me a few nights ago." Another pause.  
This was madness! So Buffy did not love him after all. What a horrible  
day, indeed. First, Haldir tells him it is ok for him to be with Buffy  
and now, he is hearing with his own ears that Buffy doesn't want him!  
"Tis true, I shall admit, I am in love with Legolas." These last words  
made him rethink what he had just thought. So Buffy does love him  
after all! This was great. "I wanted to let you know that as long as I  
am with him, I will remain in friendship with you. That will always be  
the case, no matter whom I am with."  
Haldir was pleased to hear this! There was hope for himself and Buffy  
to reunite. A new bounce sprang into his step. Nothing after that was  
said, simply an embrace. "Haldir, if I end up remaining with  
Legolas... or if you have fallen for someone else.... Remember never  
to hold on... because you are too afraid to let go.... Or do not be  
afraid to give up the good for the great." Haldir parted from the  
embrace, his arms still lingering around her waist. "You are the  
great, Buffy. It's time you realize that." Buffy blushed. "Thank you.  
Indeed, you are a true friend and I shall cherish this friendship of  
ours, the way I cherish your love." The door opened to reveal  
Legolas's mock-shocked expression. Haldir could tell that Legolas had  
been listening and was now putting on an act of shock, pretending he  
had not just heard what had been said. A smile curved his lips.  
"Welcome Legolas! I had hoped you would step out of bed today and join  
everyone by the fountain one last night until your departure  
tomorrow." 


	16. For Her Part 2

...:: For Her ::...  
(Parting Ways)  
The Fountain of Lorien  
Legolas had a wonderful time with the Fellowship and Buffy at the  
fountain. Listening to many stories from the Galadhrim and he watched  
as they all pestered Haldir to sing. It was quite amusing. "Sing for  
the guests!" Legolas couldn't help but look forward to hearing Haldir  
sing, he had never had the pleasure of before. Buffy was in the middle  
of the crowd badgering everyone on. She was the life of the party,  
Legolas realized. Aragorn sat beside him, laughing and talking to  
Orophin who spoke generously about Buffy. "She and Haldir have such a  
tight bond, even now since their departure of the relationship with  
each other. They have a closeness that cannot be replaced by anything  
or anyone. Their passion is each other." This intrigued Legolas, who  
turned and gave a curious glance at Orophin. Aragorn saw and patted  
Legolas's shoulder, squeezing in comfort. "Do not fret, my friend.  
That does not mean that they have a bond with each other because of a  
relationship, it means they share the same bond as you and I." Legolas  
understood then. It wasn't about a relationship with each other as  
lovers, it was about the bond two warriors shared with each other. The  
bond between old friends. A bond that cannot be severed. This didn't  
hurt Legolas at all, if anything, he know knew that that was what  
Haldir and Buffy had been discussing earlier.  
After most retired to their talans, only a few remained to talk before  
retiring as well. Among the few were, Aragorn, Boromir, Haldir, Buffy,  
and Legolas, himself. During which, they were all discussing the plan  
for tomorrow and what would be done about the Fellowship. Buffy tried  
to pay attention but it was extremely hard. Her attentions were  
directed toward Legolas, as it had been all night even though she had  
gone to lengths to mask it, and obviously, it worked because Legolas  
wasn't even eying her anymore, his attention was on the forest near  
them. Buffy stood up, all eyes on her. "Would you excuse us? Legolas  
and I must speak.... Alone." Legolas's attention was finally grasped,  
Buffy noted. He stood up, confused, but glad that she hadn't forgotten  
him. He was having trouble concealing his emotions around her, she  
noticed. She placed her arm in his, so that he was courting her. They  
walked to a clearing in the woods in silence until they got there.   
"Have I neglected you tonight?" Buffy stopped to look him in the eye.  
"We were at a party, Buffy. How can you neglect me at a party?" Buffy  
shrugged. "I simply asked if I neglected you. Meaning, did you feel  
neglected?" Legolas shook his head, but was deep in thought. "Maybe a  
little." A quick smile appeared on Buffy's lips. "For that I am sorry,  
but I must not be outspoken whilst amongst my fellow Galadhrim. I did  
want to speak with you very much so today, but I ran into Haldir." So  
that was why she was at his door earlier today. "What was so  
important, Buffy?" Buffy bit her lip, trying to conceal a grin. "I am  
now co-captain alongside Haldir! Isn't that splendid?" Legolas grinned  
from ear-to-ear and picked Buffy up by the waist, twirling around.  
"That is positively the best thing I've heard all day." He set her  
down and she surprised him by caressing his pale cheek, brushing the  
blonde hair behind his ear. "I know that you've been upset since we've  
been in Lorien, Legolas. I do not pretend that I do not understand,  
because I do.... I do only too well. I feel your thoughts and I know  
that you think of me often. But what runs through your mind more times  
than it should, is my treaturey. Have I ever given you reason not to  
trust me?"   
"No." Legolas felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed. He felt  
ashamed for having had thoughts of her telling him one thing and doing  
totally the opposite with Haldir. "Then why must I prove to you more  
times over how true my love is?" Legolas shrugged, putting a hand to  
her cheek now. "You shouldn't." They both remained in silence for a  
while, staring into each other's eyes. "I should have told you this  
the day we met...." Legolas stared her in the eye and parted from  
their slight embrace. He shrugged carelessly, as if it didn't matter  
now if she could see the emotion in him or if she knew his one  
weakness was her. "I love you." A smile appeared on Buffy's face.  
Tonight was the first night since they've met that he had ever told  
her those three words. She was elated with joy and excitement. But the  
words were caught in her throat and she could see that now Legolas  
wondered at all if he should have said them or not. Doubt overcame his  
delicate features. "Legolas, I love you." The joy was now shared by  
both Elves. Words would have ruined this moment, but Legolas was a  
curious Elf and couldn't help himself. "What was that you were saying  
to Haldir earlier about teaching him once the Fellowship is gone?"  
Buffy smiled, rolling her eyes, then sighing. "You do not miss much,  
do you melamin?" Legolas felt as if he were prying now and immediately  
felt dumb for having said anything. Buffy noticed this and her smile  
got wider. "Do not worry! I am happy to oblige my answer." Relief  
overtook every bone and muscle in his body. "Haldir asked me a couple  
of nights ago if I would teach him how to enter a mind, and so I  
agreed."  
The River of Lorien  
The Fellowship gathered their weapons and belongings, with Buffy's and  
the other Galadhrim's help, into the boats they had been given as a  
gift from Lord Celeborn. Haldir rushed to the rivers' edge, hurrying  
so he wouldn't miss them and forget to bring their food that had been  
a gift from Lady Galadriel. Each member, accept Buffy, received a gift  
from the Lord and Lady to help them on their journey. Along with the  
gifts given to them as a group. Legolas gave Buffy a farewell kiss and  
then waved after jumping into a boat and rowing away. Haldir spotted  
Buffy blowing a kiss and waving farewell to Legolas and then waving to  
the rest of the Fellowship from the land. As soon as they disappeared  
into the horizon, he walked up beside Buffy. "Do not worry, I am sure  
each one will return the same way he left." She turned and gave him a  
look filled with sorrow and with that, he pulled her into an embrace  
as she let the tears fall. 


	17. Sacred

...:: Sacred ::...  
Buffy picked at the food that Haldir had placed in front of her barely  
ten minutes ago. Her mind was racing from one thing to the next and  
everytime it looped and brought her back to Legolas and Haldir. One  
thing was terribly troubling to Buffy and that was the sole  
realization on why it would never work between Legolas and herself:  
Haldir. It was true, and at the basis of that truth was another, less  
important realization: It seemed to her that she appeared to be  
confused in whom she loved and that was the impression that she knew  
both Haldir and Legolas held within themselves. Even though a week  
ago, the night Legolas confessed his love for her, she knew that deep  
within his mind were doubts, she could see them. He was uncertain if  
her love for him was as honest as his was for her. He had good right  
to doubt, too, because Buffy did not feel the love for him that she  
thought she held before meeting him and this was also another concern  
that was troubling her. Haldir was whom she truly wanted, and she had  
had a week to contemplate this, for the patrol wasn't to leave for  
patrol until next week and everyone was off on their own accord. All  
but Haldir. He had remained near to her, even though they'd hardly  
spoken a word since the Fellowship's departure from Lorien. She and  
Haldir still shared his talan and his bed and this was the only  
comfort to Buffy at this time. Besides her own selfish desires, there  
was indeed the matter of the rest of Middle-Earth which troubled Buffy  
as well.  
Haldir watched Buffy, across from him. He could see the look of deep  
concentration within her expression and he wondered to what lengths  
she missed Legolas, ever since he had departed with the rest of the  
Fellowship, she had detached herself from all form of communication  
with anyone but him and even when she remotely made an attempt to say  
anything to him, it was of his own speaking first and she complied  
willingly. But this was different, every time he mentioned Legolas,  
she did nothing to even express an interest let alone any sign of  
missing him. It didn't seem to him that she even loved him the way she  
had expressed before he had shown up. This was very perplexing. Every  
time her eyes met with his, Haldir noticed, a pained look would return  
his warm one and this pained him, too. Something was bothering his  
love and he wished he knew how to open her up to him, the way she had  
been before. "Are you going to even attempt eating what I have  
prepared for you or are you planning on playing with it for all  
eternity?"  
Buffy's thoughts had been redirected to the Elf that sat before her,  
staring at her curiously and with warm humor. She smiled up at him,  
playfully. "Indeed, tis tempting to sit for an eternity and barter  
with the food, but even as it is tempting, tis also very alarming a-  
thought." She pushed her plate aside and played with her fingers,  
entertwining them and then untwining them. It seemed to fascinate her  
every time and she continued to do it, making no further attempt at  
conversation. If she continued, she might not be able to conceal how  
she felt about the situations at hand from Haldir. Somehow, he had  
always been excellent with drawing her every emotion from her and it  
caused her to hold herself out on a limb every time. "So it is certain  
that you plan to starve, then?" Haldir's eyes remained on her, burning  
into her soul, imploring her. She couldn't help but look at him, his  
eyes compelled her to, his soul called for hers.  
"I'm not hungry." Haldir nodded at the plainted statement. "You are  
being terribly difficuly, melamin. What troubles you?" He could see  
that Buffy's facade was beginning to dissipate. It was starting to  
crumble right before his eyes, her mouth twitched, she was trying not  
to cry. This concerned him immensly so, he had not known Buffy to let  
her guard down like this. Not to anyone, least of all him. Her eyes  
met with his suddenly and his heart called out to her. Indeed, she  
truly was unhappy about something. "What is it?" A panic rose in  
Haldir's voice, he didn't recognize himself. "It is something I have  
been contemplating since I first met Legolas, Haldir. Something which  
involves you and even though I know it is selfish of me to worry about  
such things in a time like this, I cannot forsaken myself to yet a  
different type of misery than that of which I face now." This  
perplexed Haldir even more, for he did not know how distressed Buffy  
had been until this past week. He merely assumed that she missed  
Legolas terribly. He had no idea that it stemmed to him. "What  
troubles you concerning Legolas and I? Is it something that has  
conspired between us both?" Buffy shook her head and removed herself  
from the table.  
Buffy went over to the bed which Haldir and she shared. It was her  
only comfort left and she intended to savor it for as long as  
possible. She knew she had made the wrong decision and that she had  
misconstruded the glance into the future. Legolas, indeed, was an  
honorable Prince and a very good person. He redeemed many qualities  
worthy of admiration, but his qualities were no match when compared to  
Haldir. Haldir was the very face of beauty and charm, innocence and  
honesty in Buffy's world. He possessed a wisom so great, a strength so  
immense, he was true to everything he held close to him and he always  
kept true to what he believed in. Everything she adored about him were  
also reasons why she had fallen so far into him. Why she loved him so.  
The qualities Haldir possessed could only be obtained by a spirit so  
pure and only through age. It was true to say that Legolas wasn't much  
older than Buffy was and he was eager upon the world as she had been  
before meeting Angel. But she knew it was unfair of her to discern  
Legolas's feelings for her and indeed, she did care for him a great  
deal and in fact loved him for who he was and what he brought to the  
earth, but her heart truly lied with Haldir. She decided right then,  
that Legolas was whom she would remain with for a while.  
"You've been quite for the longest time, little one. May I implore  
your thoughts?" Buffy nodded, smiling. The feeling of comfort had  
crept into her being and she had some solace left for which to hold on  
to. "A great deal, melamin!" She exclaimed, close to nervous laughter.  
"Will be good to go on another patrol, do you not agree?" Haldir gave  
a grin, happy to have the Buffy he knew back. "I know it was a shock  
to you, at the ceremony when Lord Celeborn called us both out and  
announced that you were co-captain of the Wide Patrol with me."  
Buffy's eyes fluttered down, she was remembering that night so  
clearly. "I recall the speech he gave so clearly," She left off for  
Haldir to finish and she knew he would. "Indeed. 'Buffy O' Lorien, as  
of the half-year that has come to pass, one distinct feature has been  
brought to our notice.' And, I remember the look you held on your  
face. You were scared he was displeased with you." They both laughed.  
Haldir continued on. "You expected to be scolded and when he spoke the  
rest, a look of shock clearly could been seen on your face. 'You have  
shown amazing leadership skills and the way you and Haldir work with  
one another not only astonishes myself, but all of Middle-Earth. We  
had expected Haldir to be the best Guardian we could ever have until  
you came into the picture."  
Haldir stopped. Both knew what was said after that and it was awkward  
for either one to say out loud. Still, both heard it being spoken  
within the privacy of their own minds. 'Haldir and yourself complete  
each other. You are the moon, Haldir the sun; once placed together you  
make Heaven. I know that you both care deeply for one another and I  
also know of the love you both share, the admiration and deep, on-  
growing respect which is held with high standard. That is why, with  
great care and preciseness, I and Lady Galadriel have made the  
conclusion that Haldir will be co-captain of the Wide Patrol, with you  
being the other captain.' As the last words rang through their minds,  
both smiled to themselves.  
Wide Patrol  
Weeks passed, the patrolling going as usual, with Haldir and Buffy  
split this time between to teams which Haldir usually forms was formed  
between the two. The few moments on the patrol that the two had  
together, they spent together in private. Everyone in their patrol  
noticed it and it wasn't overlooked. The week they had off, Haldir and  
Buffy planned to take a trip together, hiking. Both looked forward to  
it and the closeness it would bring with them both.  
Buffy trailed behind Haldir a bit, it was hard to keep up with him  
while both carried heavy packs on their backs. "Haldir! You move with  
the speed of light and I cannot keep up!" She could hear his  
snickering even if she stood a mile away. He turned and gave her a  
gleeful eye. "That is funny coming from someone who is always boasting  
about how well she runs!" Buffy gave him a playful glare. "Do not test  
me! When will we stop? You know these trails better than I, I shall  
leave it up to you to navigate." Haldir turned back toward the front,  
looking in each direction. "We shall be nearing a spring pretty soon.  
We can stop and dip for a while, if you'd like?" Hope was in his  
voice, Buffy noticed. He was trying to strain it out and mask it, but  
it clearly shown that he desired this time with her. "Sure."  
A couple moments later, they arrived at a spring with high mountains  
cornering it, secluding the space for only the two it seemed. Moss  
covered the trees on the only entrance and exit to the spring and the  
trees covered the sky where the mountains did not. Lily pads covered  
the corner of the spring and this, Buffy mused, seemed so romantic.  
Buffy had been to busy caught in her own examination of her  
surroungings to noticed that Haldir had already dressed down to his  
undergarment and was about to get into the water. She still had not  
noticed when he came up behind her and helped her take her pack off.  
She noticed it once her pack was gone and she felt light. "What are  
you doing, Haldir?" He moved behind her once more. "Nothing." She gave  
a playful grin toward the lake and out of sight from Haldir's silver  
eyes. "Oh really?" She turned and pounced on him. They tumbled a few  
feet away from the spring tumbling over each other. Buffy fell under  
his grasp, he pressed his full weight onto her. "I've won. Now you  
must do as I say." Haldir laughed supremely. He stopped when he  
noticed that he was the only one laughing.  
Buffy stared up at him and their eyes met for the longest moment. It  
seemed to Buffy that both of them moved their faces toward each  
other's rather quickly because in that next instance, they were  
kissing each other. It was unlike any kiss they had ever shared  
before. This one was filled with clarity and a strength for the  
passion they shared for each other. It went on for quite some time  
until Buffy pulled away in belayed hesistation. Haldir smiled, warmly.  
"That was unexpected." Buffy pushed him off, she was completely  
shocked at her lack of self-control. "Why did that happen?" Haldir  
stood up, dusting the dirt off of him. His warm expression remained.  
"It was the moment, Buffy." Buffy shook her head, backing away. "Yea  
right! You planned this from the beginning didn't you?" Haldir shook  
his head, still the expression remained. "It was the work of the  
moment, Buffy nothing more." Buffy gave a scornful laugh, turning  
around throwing her arms up and then twirling back around. "I'm sure!  
I see why everyone swoons over you! I know your secret. You take them  
on hikes with just you and them and woo them over. I'm telling you,  
stay away from me!" Buffy picked up her pack and made for the trail.  
"Buffy, wait!" He grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and  
face me. "I did not plan that, you must understand!" Buffy sneered.  
"Yea right!" Haldir grew impatient. How could she blame him for her  
own impulse? She was the one who kissed him and it did not seem fair  
that he must take then bunt for this one when clearly, the fault lay  
with Buffy. "You are indeed the most deceitful Elf in all of Middle-  
Earth. To whom do you plan to woo next?" The next thing Buffy  
remembered was laying on the ground with Haldir standing above her.  
She touched her mouth with two finger, feeling the stinging pain on  
her bottom lip and tasting the blood. "Now you plan to beat it out of  
me? Trying to keep me quiet?" Haldir was angry now and it showed.  
"Don't you ever say that to me again, Buffy! You kissed me, you kissed  
me! Indeed, I kissed back, but you initiated it and you have no right  
to get so angry with me. I have been nothing but honest with you,  
which is least I can mention about you! You do nothing but confuse  
everyone. Do you even know what you want?" Buffy laid back, her  
expression now was not filled with anger, but shock at what she heard.  
"Or better yet, whom you want?" 


	18. Don't Push Me Part 1

...:: Don't Push Me ::...  
(Warning! Grotesque rape scene coming up!)  
The patrol went out the next week as planned. An unusual silence had  
taken its toll on every member of the Wide Patrol. It wasn't long  
before everyone noticed that their captains were on bad terms with one  
another. They avoided each other everytime there could be a chance for  
them to spend time alone together, or even, together at all. All  
playfulness and all conversation of anything had been exiled from the  
two, as well as the dwindling friendship. Rumil and Orophin could feel  
the sorrow that enamered from both Buffy and Haldir. As far as the  
visibility of the anguish, it hardly left its mark on Buffy, although  
on Haldir it could be seen like a red banner racing across the pale  
blue sky. It was only invisible to anyone who did not know the two as  
the Wide Patrol did. One from another patrol could easily mistaken the  
situation. Rumil pondered this carefully. Indeed, it would be  
extremely hard to mend this between his two captains who were also his  
close friend and Haldir was even his older brother. Both Haldir and  
Buffy could be extremely hardheaded and he knew that is exactly what  
was keeping them from opening up to one another.  
Buffy sat across the fire from Rumil, whom she noticed had not taken  
his eyes off of her since they had planned to camp on the plateau over  
night. His eyes reminded her of Haldir so much, but she couldn't think  
of that Elf. It was too hard, too complicated.... Too painful. He had  
been rightly just with his accusations, she thought. She was very  
confused with her feelings, she was still young. But she also knew  
that if she hadn't broken away from that kiss, Haldir would have  
gotten the wrong idea and kept on elaborating it. Her thoughts were  
interupted once she realized that Rumil was no longer across the fire  
from her and now beside her. "What troubles you, Captain?" Buffy gave  
a half-hearted smile. It was a rar occasion when either of Haldir's  
brothers, or in fact, any member of the Wide Patrol, to call her by  
her title rather than her name unless the presence of other Patrol  
Captains and royalty. "Nothing I wish to speak of." Rumil nodded and  
remained silent for a minute. She knew he was in thought about  
something, but of what, it was a mystery to her. "Forgive me, because  
I know it is not my place, but...."  
"I do not know what went on between Haldir and yourself two days ago  
on the hike you both took together, but what ever it is shouldn't be  
affecting you this way." Rumil could see the shock on her face. She  
was shocked from the boldness of his statement. "Rumil, it has nothing  
to do with him." He found this hard to believe but he was in no  
position to disagree. "That may be so, but why do you both take it out  
on each other then? If it has nothing to do with him, why do you  
refrain from speaking to him or about him," He cut her off when she  
opened her mouth preparing to argue. "When Haldir and you fight, the  
whole patrol suffers. Can you not see it? Everyone is uncomfortable to  
speak and no one wants to set off either of your anger. I am not  
trying to be obtrusive, but I want to plead speaking out for the whole  
of the team; whatever it is eating you up inside, it's eating at you  
for a reason and it won't go away until things are resolved between  
yourself and Haldir." He got up and walked off, completely aware of  
her eyes on his back.  
"So here it is...." Buffy began as she walked toward Haldir, who had  
his back to her on third watch. Haldir turned and gave a look of  
surprise. "You're still awake? I would've guessed you'd be asleep with  
everyone else." Buffy shrugged, both had a controlled look of  
impassiveness on their faces even though deep inside it hurt them  
both. "What can I say? I love to be different." Haldir nodded and  
turned his attention back on the land before him. "You shouldn't sneak  
up on those on duty, especially during the night. What with this war  
going on." Buffy rolled her eyes. Leave it to Haldir to point out the  
obvious, but there would be time enough to badger him on that aspect.  
There was more important business to which needed to be dealt with as  
soon as possible. "I've come to make amends with you." She only saw  
Haldir turn and regard her with a look of surprise before turning back  
around. "Go back to bed. Don't waste your time."  
"Haldir!" Haldir stood up and placed his weapon on the ground. He  
turned toward her with a look of hurt on his face and resolve. "It is  
too hard to be around you, Buffy. Too painful. I want you so badly  
that it hurts! What makes it worse is that I know you want me, or at  
least I knew you wanted me. No one wanted me the way I felt you did. I  
felt you accepted me. The world could care less if I were gone. The  
perfect offering in the war, ay?" Buffy finally let loose the anguish  
and turmoil she had kept deep within her for the past month since  
Legolas and her had met. "What about me?" Tears were streaming her  
pale cheeks, reflecting off the moon. Her voiced choked with trying to  
withheld it but unfortunately her tries were in vain. "I love you so  
much.... And I tried to make you go away.... I even made myself  
believe I was in love with someone else and it didn't help!" Haldir  
grabbed her roughly, forcing her body up against his. She could see  
the tears on his face as well. "Am I worthy? Am I the right man?"   
His voice was harsh to Buffy's ears and the sudden jolt of his grasp  
had propelled her sobbing outward and in the open. She pushed him off  
of her, wiping one side of her face. "I hate it! I hate that it's so  
hard... and that you can hurt me so much." Just as his face changed  
from the cruel expression it held, came the expression of anguish and  
regret, her voice became harsh. "I know everything that you've done,  
Haldir! You think you have nothing to be honored with... you couldn't  
be more wrong! Oh, God! I wish I could wish you dead. I don't." Her  
voice changed to a whisper. "I can't." She thought for a moment she  
had gotten through to him. "You were right, Haldir. About me. I was  
confused with my feelings, but I knew all along whom I wanted and that  
will always remain. You. I did kiss you... but you kissed back! I  
still want you and you know it. You shall always know it and if you  
hadn't before, you do now." Buffy had dropped onto her knees now,  
suddenly overcome by weakness.  
"Buffy, I can't be around you. Before I met you, I was strong. I could  
keep myself controlled and I didn't want one person so much. I never  
wanted anything in my life what I want now and it all changed once I  
met you. You are the Heavens to me... the air I breathe, the sun on my  
face. My weakness. For once... just let me be strong." Haldir picked  
his weapon back up and turned to face the land before him once more.  
Buffy thought for a moment and decided that she wasn't going to give  
up. "Strong is fighting, Haldir. It's hard and it's painful, and it's  
every day! It's what we have to do. And we can do it together." He  
wanted so badly to turn around and take her into his arms. Even as she  
spoke, he heard that her world was crumbling beneath her feet as was  
his. Being parted from each other, especially by their own will was  
too unbearable. "But if you're too much of a coward to come to your  
senses and see it, then maybe you should die in battle. If, even I,  
cannot convince you that you have a purpose and we have one, then I  
don't know what can. But do not expect me to watch you do this to  
yourself and don't expect me to mourn for you afterward, because I've  
already done that and I'm doing it right now. I can't grieve forever."  
Haldir listened to her walk off back to the camp site. He could hear  
her sniffling the whole way back and knew she was going to sit and  
pick at the fire. How could he still be accomplishing this? How could  
he remain distant from her even when she reached out so openly. His  
thoughts suddenly drifted back to the day he had first heard her sing,  
singing about him. Even then, he had walked away from her in her time  
of need. This was killing him. Resolve finally. He realized how much  
of a jerk he was being, being so selfish with his own issues. He only  
wanted to get his thoughts together before apologizing to her. He only  
hoped it wouldn't be too late by the time he finally got the courage  
to face her. Whenever that may be.  
Lorien  
Haldir spotted Buffy talking to Rumil, he could see his brother's  
grave expression and knew immediately what the conversation was about.  
After Rumil walked off to return to his talan to rest, he made his way  
up to Buffy. "Can we talk?" He saw the apprehensive look she gave him  
and for a moment, thought she was going to refuse him. "Of course.  
Shall we walk?" They walked together down the very same trail they had  
gone down six weeks ago for their hike. It wasn't much of a talk,  
considering both remained in silence for the longest time. The  
weather, Haldir noticed, wasn't so great and he knew that in these  
parts past Lothlorien, that landslides were frequent during this type  
of weather. (Too bad he hadn't realized sooner that that wasn't the  
only thing frequent and dangerous during these parts of the land.) No  
sooner had he thought this, that about three dozen men surrounded them  
with arrows.  
Buffy and Haldir sat side-by-side in a warm but damp cave. They  
weren't bound to each other, but they were tied up. "Well, well. Look  
what we have here." A rough-looking man half grinned, half sneered at  
them. Buffy searched around the cave while Haldir glanced at the many  
faces in the cave. It was total chaos with men, he realized. Their  
leader remained pacing around the fire before them. "It's not every  
day you come upon an elf." This was not the first time Haldir had met  
a man like this. He knew what these men were planning to do, although  
they hadn't purposely set out to accomplish it, every chance their  
type came upon an elf, they were compelled to make more than an  
impression. "Shall we have our fun? I think you elves owe us favors  
for your freedom." Buffy spat in his direction. "I would never do  
anything to you for my freedom and do not expect me to. Your kind is  
not worthy." Haldir bowed his head. Leave it to Buffy to make a remark  
like that. All of the men howled and made challenging comments and  
noises at their leader who had just been shot down. The leader came up  
and kneeled before Buffy. She glared at him, her eyes flashing angrily  
over his. Her eyes said, "Do your worse." And his being so willingly  
complied. Taking out his switchblade, he brought it to her face and  
cut into her cheek long and deep.  
Not a noise came out of her mouth as he did this, only her eyes showed  
her pain. Once the man got up and made a few announcements to his  
companions, Haldir leaned in and spoke in her ear. "Do not make such  
foolish comments again. You would have yourself killed." 


	19. Don't Push Me Part 2

(Warning! Grotesque rape scene!) Buffy knew he was right and decided it smart to stay quiet and oblige. The man turned back around, facing them with a look filled with lust. "Untie the male elf, but take his weapons and before you unbind him, make sure he is blindfolded first and left in the middle of the river, that way you may make your way back here and he shall not follow. The female elf we shall keep for our pleasure." A look of horror was clearly being expressed by both Haldir and Buffy. The men did just that, leaving Haldir blindfolded and stuck in the middle of a huge lake. Haldir paid close attention and listened at their footsteps as they got onto shore. By that time he had already taken the blindfold off. His main concern was rescuing Buffy before anything happened. It was night before he made it back to familiar territory. He retraced steps earlier upon being captured and found himself back in front of the entrance of the cave, although one problem made itself clear right from the start. Guards. Behind one guard on the side, he spotted his bow and quiver along with his sword. He had to make it around the other side to pull in a surprise attack and retrieve his weapons. So he did that, hoping he would still make it in time only knowing that truth be made, it was highly unlikely. Buffy bit her lip watching the mortal men gobbling down on their food. She knew that once they finished they would be coming for her and knew their intentions and she was right. A man who had finished early walked over to the man who was obviously in charge and after she watched the man give her a look and then a silent nod back to the other man before him. He walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. A few more men who had finished, jumped in beating her. Lacerations were made on her back and parts of her face, another on her leg and many bruises she knew would form, the whole time she remained silent, wincing. She knew her silence only provoked more of the men's violence but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction at her expense. Finally, once she could no longer feel her body and cared no longer whether they raped her or not, she was stripped of her clothes. One man inched between her legs, and she grinded her teeth feeling his sharp entrance in her. After that man finished, another came and did the same, followed by another and so it remained the way until it seemed every man had already had their chance. Buffy prayed to God that Haldir would not come and find her this way. It was embarrassing. She saw the guy who she believed to be the leader walk up to her, he had been the only one not to rape her yet. He stood before her inspecting her appearance. Indeed, she knew she was in bad shape. She was hurt bad. Really bad. Bleeding to death with every pound from the men raping her, more blood left her body from the lacerations, blood had also escaped her lips. The leader grabbed her face and forced his lips against hers, pushing his tongue in deep. Revultion clung to her and more blood had escaped her lips. She began to turn in a fit of coughing, blood pouring from her mouth. She knew she was going to die this way and part of her didn't care. "I have never had an elf's touch before. I should like this very much indeed!" He began to unbuckle his pants when Buffy spotted the switchblade held by one strap around his knee. She reached out with more speed then the mortal men could conceive of and jabbed it into his thigh, then brought it up to his arm as best she could and jabbed again. The man winced in pain and let loose a roar. He took the blade from her and stuck it straight through her arm causing her to cry out in pain for the first time, the blood clogging her throat and causing her cries to come out as bubbled blood. "Bitch! Now you shall get it!" He kicked open her legs causing the laceration in it to spill blood. Haldir had successfully killed the two men standing guard and had retrieved his weapons. He looked into the entrance and the sight he caught made his heart stop. Buffy's battered body lay limp as a man stood over her kicking her and causing her to cough up blood, choking. Horror had taken hold of his body, spotting the blade that the man had used earlier to slice her cheek, now all the way through her upper arm. He pulled out his arrows and prepared to fire, shooting out more than ten men before the other men even realized what happened. He heard the leader roar and Haldir reached in his broach for another arrow, but felt around and came to the terrifying realization that he had no more. They had taken many of his arrows for their own use. Men were rushing at him now and had seized him. He was brought forth to the leader and as he struggled, his heart barely beat when he caught a closer look at Buffy. He wanted to cry for her, for her body, for her soul. "You know, I should have realized that you were more resourceful than I had taken you for. I'd much rather see you and the lass fuck each other." Haldir sneered. The man laughed, knowing what the elf's reaction would be. "Fine. If you will not then I shall." Haldir heard a stiffled moan from Buffy and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. "No! I'll do it. I'll do it!" The men dragged him over to Buffy and kicked him down on his knees. Haldir brought his hand up to Buffy's cheek and a tear fell from his eye. He wondered if she even felt his touch and he leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I tried to get here as fast as I could. Please forgive me for what I am about to do." Buffy's eyes opened slowly and it made Haldir want to cry out for her. "Do not do it, Haldir." She choked out. "Aww, this is very sweet and all, but I want to see two elves fucking!" Haldir gave a moment's thought. "I sent word with Calcionelle to get the Patrol out here for help. They shall be here soon. Do not worry." The man grabbed Haldir's shoulder roughly. "I didn't place you near the bitch to talk, fuck her or I shall show you how!" The men broke out in laughter all around the two. Haldir decided to start out with a kiss to stall for time. He leaned down bringing his lips close to Buffy's. He could smell the blood and now, could hear the choking better. "Don't... do... it." Buffy was trying to stop him but he realized that she realized her arm was bound to the dirt. "Now!" The man kicked Haldir, pushing him into the kiss. Haldir's lips melted against Buffy's and the blood crept into his mouth. Revultion crept through him at the taste of blood, he cringed. The man sneered at the kiss the two elves were sharing. "That is just pathetic!" The men took Haldir from Buffy's side and held onto him while the leader had two other of his men pick Buffy up and hold her up in front of him. "Let me show you how it's done, since you are incompetant to accomplish a real kiss yourself!" Again, laughter broke out around Haldir. He didn't care nor did he give it a thought, his concern was on Buffy and her alone. She was dying, he could see. Her skin, usually creamy white was now as blank as alabaster stone. Her lips were blue with dried blood in the corners and her eyes, glazed over. The man leaned in, just about to plant a kiss when an arrow shot through the cave and lodged itself deep within his neck. Haldir watched the man grab his neck as the blood spurted out, falling to the ground. More arrows sung through the air, killing off all of the men. Haldir dropped to his knees and crawled over to Buffy. The Wide Patrol rushed in and crowded around Buffy and Haldir. "What happened?" Rumil's eyes were wide, Orophin beside him gasped, covering his mouth. He couldn't blame his brothers' expressions for the sight of Buffy was indeed traumatizing. "We... we were walking and these men captured us. She... they raped her and beat her." A healer ran up to Buffy and began fixing her up. "How many?" The healer's eyes were wide, never had he ever seen such injuries. "I do not know, but I do know that quite a bit of them had before I found her. She looked the way she does now when I came back." Orophin's brow furrowed. "Came back?" Haldir nodded, placing his head in his hands. "Yes. The men had taken me far from here and it took me half a day to find my way back." Haldir, along with Rumil and Orophin helped carry Buffy back to Lorien where she was placed in Montreal's chambers to heal and get better. She was unconscious now and calling out absurd things within her drowsy state. Haldir was forced to leave the room to get checked. Montreal emerged from the room with blood covering his clothes. Haldir stood, fearing the worst but he knew he had to see her. "Buffy is stable now. She will live, but she needs much rest." Haldir nodded, this was better news than he could hope for. "May I go see her?" Montreal shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." Haldir's face became stern, but Montreal remained resolved. "Lord Elrond is on his way to Lothlorien and should be here within two days. Lord Celeborn has made it impecably clear that Lord Elrond is to be the first to see or even speak to Buffy whom is not a healer. Do you understand?" Haldir nodded, this was to his unliking. "Lord Celeborn has requested to speak with you in his private chambers." Alerted now, Haldir grumbled. Montreal placed his hand on the Guardian's shoulders. "Do not worry, I shall tell Buffy that you would have seen her if you could." "I expected better judgement from the both of you. Princess Buffy was placed under my direct protection and now Lord Elrond will be furious with me. She was my responsibility and I have failed. I had hoped and thought I could expect much more caution from you both, especially you Haldir. You've know for centuries the type of men that lurk in that area of land, yet you did not proceed with caution. I am extremely disappointed," Lord Celeborn paused. Haldir stood with his eyes at the floor, close to breaking down. Lord Celeborn was going easy on him, Haldir believed. He knew it was truly his own fault instead of the elf Lord before him, and he knew Lord Celeborn was taking full blame and responisbility for it. This only made things worse, and he retreated within himself. "You are not permitted to speak to Buffy or even see her until her father has had time with her. And only after that can you see her, by her request." Lord Celeborn emphasized on the last detail; that Buffy was to request upon seeing Haldir before he could actually go see her. "Yes, my Lord." Celeborn placed his hand on Haldir's cheek, in comfort. "Haldir... I am truly sorry for the whole of this situation. But take head, Lord Elrond shall have much to say about the brunt of this and I know that you and Buffy will receive that brunt and without mercy. I have known Elrond very many centuries and I know he will be angry." Haldir could say nothing except 'Yes, my Lord.' and accept graciously the lecture he was receiving. 


	20. The Harsh Truth

...:: The Harsh Truth ::...  
Elrond almost burst into tears at the sight of his daughter. The grief  
this was causing him would be enough to kill him, it seemed. He neared  
the bed slowly, hoping almost wishing for the sight before him to  
change and be that of a happy and whole daughter much obliged to speak  
with her father. But he knew such dreams were foolish and understood  
that it was imperitive that he held out strong for his daughter's  
sake. Her eyes were closed but when Elrond neared the bed he could  
hear the jagged breathing and knew that her eyes were just that,  
closed. "Daughter?" Buffy's eyes opened at the sound of her father's  
voice. Elrond saw the emptiness in those eyes, the beseeching of his  
daughter's soul. He took a seat beside her and took hold of her hand.  
Montreal, the one who had healed her, had informed him that she had  
only regained conciousness this morning and that the first person she  
asked to see was Haldir. He also was informed that Haldir was not  
allowed to speak to Buffy until Elrond had spoken and seen her first.  
This alarmed him greatly and he knew it wasn't really in character of  
him to be so judgemental about whom his children fell in love with,  
but Buffy was his last daughter to marry off. Arwen was already deeply  
enthralled with Aragorn, it was too late to pull her from him. So his  
last resort was his favorite, Buffy, even though it pained him to pull  
her away from the one whom she loved.  
"How are you?" Buffy could feel her father's eyes imploring her very  
soul. A shield was automatically taken down, for she could withhold  
nothing from her father. "Tired.... Very tired." It was true, but she  
also felt ashamed at facing anyone now, having done the things she  
had done in the past month. She regretted her behavior and  
foolishness, but she wished not to take her deeds back for everything  
had led up to Haldir and she loved him so. "I am so sorry.... I never  
expected something like this to happen to you!" Elrond burst into  
tears and collapsed in her arms. Her face remained cold, unwilling to  
let itself show her true feelings. "Do not worry, I shall be  
fine." Nothing but impassiveness resounded in her voice.  
Elrond recognized his daughter's shield, the one she had put up once  
her mother, his wife, had died. "Do not retreat within yourself,  
Buffy. I couldn't bare to loose you again." Buffy waved it off.  
"Father, I will be fine." She put real emotion into it this time and  
Elrond believed for once, she might actually have the fire in her to  
pull through. "You shall accompany me back to Rivendell, daughter."  
Buffy shook her head. "No, father! I am choosing to stay and I have  
made up my mind." Elrond frowned. "Stop this foolishness! I know you  
are in love with Haldir, and he, you. You cannot marry him, absolutely  
not. He is not of royal blood and you know it." Buffy simply shook her  
head. "Royal blood has no relevance. He is the other half of me. It's  
too late now, I cannot change my feelings or I shall die from trying."  
Elrond implored his daughter once more. It wasn't usual for her to  
disobey him so. "It is too late to change the bargain I have made with  
Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." Buffy's eyes widened. "What did you  
do?!" Elrond gave her a look. "What I know is best for you. It has  
been agreed by Celeborn, Thranduil, and I that you shall marry  
Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Well, her father couldn't have picked a  
more honorable Prince. Legolas was indeed an Elf to be proud to marry.  
He was handsome beyond belief, skilled, and was of proper blood line.  
Indeed, it was a fine match, a fine one.  
Haldir's Talan  
Haldir sat where he had been sitting for the past three days, on the  
floor by the cooking area. What else could he do? There was nothing he  
wanted to do and nowhere he'd like to be, accept by Buffy's side. Lord  
Elrond had arrived first thing that morning, Orophin had brought that  
to his attention. Haldir was glad that Buffy's father was here to  
console her in this time, also a tad worried about what Lord Elrond  
would have to say about their folly. A loud knock resounded from the  
door and Haldir jumped and went to answer it. His breath caught in his  
throat once he saw who had knocked. Lord Elrond, himself. "My Lord!"  
Elrond simply nodded and motioned for his entrance. "Haldir O'  
Lorien."  
Elrond paced, Haldir's eyes followed him. "Is something wrong?" The  
King stopped and turned toward the Guardian before him. Buffy had  
indeed fell in love with a handsome Elf. Very handsome. "Indeed there  
is. Something that has been brought to my attention since my arrival."  
Haldir nodded, waiting. "Haldir, my daughter is in love with you, but  
I fear she does not understand what she is doing. I am taking her back  
with me to Rivendell and it has been arranged that she and Legolas  
Greenleaf marry once the war is over." Haldir gulped, grief renewed  
itself. "D-does she know about all of this?" Elrond simply nodded. "I  
spoke with her this morning upon my arrival. Do not think I am totally  
out of touch, I know that you are in love with her too." Elrond had  
moved very close to Haldir, it was almost possible for the other to be  
able to stick their tongue out and reach the others nose. Haldir  
couldn't believe this he was hearing from Elrond. The elf Lord  
realized this and he wanted no bad air between Haldir and him.  
"Understand, I do not wish to part you both, but as King it is my duty  
to keep the tradition alive. Arwen is dying and it is beyond my reach  
to save her now. Buffy is my last daughter. You are not like us,  
Haldir, Guardian of Lorien, you are a Captain. Buffy is a Princess and  
with that comes certain... obligations, a certain destiny." Again,  
Elrond could see the pain in the Guardian's eyes. "Bare me no ill  
will, fair Guardian, I enjoy your company very much, but it is not my  
dream to have both of my daughters with lower blood line. One has to  
marry on and bare children."  
Hours later, Haldir still wasn't able to draw himself from the lecture  
he had received from Lord Elrond. Buffy was being taken from him and  
there was nothing he could do to stop it. In fact, it were rather  
poetic that Legolas had come along when he did. But Haldir had no  
regrets, none that reguard his relationship with Buffy. Everything had  
led up to this mutual love they shared and he wouldn't reverse it for  
anything in this world. Yet, another knock sounded on the door. Haldir  
feared another appointment with either Lord in Lorien. But to his  
appreciated surprise, Montreal stood in front of him. "Yes?" A smile  
curved Montreal's lips. "Dear Haldir, I know how long you've awaited  
this moment. Dare I hold out just a moment longer?" Montreal's tone  
was playful, beyond happiness. Haldir knew what the healer was about  
to announce. "You dare not, old friend. I implore you!" His own voice  
was anxious. "Buffy has requested that you come see her."  
Montreal's Talan  
Haldir walked toward Buffy who he knew was resting. Her eyes were shut  
and it appeared that she was sleeping, and indeed, she was. He knelt  
and kissed her, very carefully not to push too hard against the  
bruises around her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open, her green eyes  
sparkling at the sight before her. "What a wonderful way to awake."  
Haldir flashed her a bright smile and sat on the bedside as she sat  
up. "Buffy, I am not going to attempt even asking about how you are  
feeling. It is not a question I know you need to hear right now."  
Buffy smiled, grateful for his consideration. "I had very nice dreams,  
Haldir." He took her hand. "Must have been taking place before you met  
me, ay?" He wasn't surprised when Buffy shook her head in  
disagreement. "Not at all, my happiest memories are with you." It felt  
suddenly awkward, the slow realization that they both knew they were  
being parted from one another.  
"Haldir, I must say something before we continue and it is not  
something you're going to like." Haldir knew automatically what was  
coming and this was what he feared most about this visit. "I am  
leaving, melamin. Leaving and marrying another. It has been decread  
and cannot be erased." Haldir nodded, remaining silent. "I cannot  
disobey my father and I cannot deny the roots of my heritage. It's  
simply impossible and we both understood that this day would come  
sooner or later." A deep breath before continuing. "Know this.... I do  
not blame you for what happened between us... I don't blame you for  
what happened to me. I love you and that is all you need to know." He  
couldn't bare it any longer, this conversation could do no good for  
either of them. "Stay. Defy your father and do what you know is  
right!" As he said this, Buffy shook her head, a tear falling.  
"I cannot and you must accept this. Please... accept this." Haldir put  
his hand up to her face. "Buffy.... I cannot loose you again! I came  
so close a few days ago and it terrified me to even conceive a world  
without you!" Buffy bowed her head, breaking down in a silent sob.  
"Please, don't make this any harder for me than it is." Her voice was  
nothing but a whisper and Haldir had to strain to hear it. "This  
cannot be what you want, Buffy. It can't!" Buffy shrugged, defeated.  
"It's not, but it remains what has to be done. I am truly sorry."  
Haldir stood up, a bit frustrated. "You once told me that we could  
fight together, that strength is fighting. How do you expect me to  
live on knowing what I gave up... what I didn't fight to keep? I  
can't. I won't." Buffy looked up into his eyes, her sobbing had  
stopped outwardly. "You must."  
Rivendell  
Elrond escorted Buffy up the stone steps and into her bedroom. He was  
glad she went without a struggle, but he feared that her fire was  
burning out. It was true, since leaving Lorien, leaving Haldir, her  
inner light had dimmed. "Forgive me." Was all Elrond could manage to  
say while he left his daughter to her thoughts.  
Buffy wasn't angry with her father, she was angry with herself. Angry  
for letting herself fall so deep with Haldir. There was a time when  
she thought Angel was her true love, her other half, but after she met  
Haldir, she realized that it couldn't possibly be so. Haldir was the  
one she craved for, lived for, needed, wanted, working for. But she  
couldn't take this one thing away from her father. The only thing that  
left him any hope at all. It was the least she could do. It wasn't so  
bad having to marry Legolas. She did love him and there was a mutual  
attraction there, but it remained still that he was, in fact, nothing  
compared to Haldir. Nevertheless, she vowed to love him with every  
fiber in her being until the day she could no longer. The day she  
died. 


	21. Come Clean

...:: Come Clean ::...  
Haldir was extremely depressed. Buffy had left without a goodbye and  
this was a terrible thing for him to overcome. He missed her terribly.  
It had only been six days and yet it felt like a century. Almost a  
whole week since the last time Buffy had been seen in Lorien. Their  
last conversation ran through his mind like a memory stuck in ablaze.  
So many different solutions, so many different endings, but dreams  
were not real in Middle-Earth. Haldir had to admit, he wasn't entirely  
sure he wanted to remain in Middle-Earth if everything he ever loved  
got stripped away till there was nothing left in his soul to remain. A  
loud thunder clap followed by lightening caught Haldir's attention and  
he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He turned at the sound of a  
knock at his door and wondered who would be out in such weather like  
this was.  
Buffy stood at the enterance of Haldir's talan, drenched. Her wet hair  
clung to her face and her dress, tight against her body. It showed her  
figure very nicely, but she was embarrassed by it. Haldir answered the  
door almost immediately and Buffy flashed a smile at the look of shock  
on his pale face. "But how?" She didn't say nothing for a moment,  
thinking, or almost, expecting to be invited inside. After a moment,  
she held her arms up shivering. "Are you going to make me stand out  
here all night?" Haldir apologized profusely, stepping aside to bade  
her passage into his home that he once shared with her. "May I borrow  
something wear for tonight?" Haldir then took a glance at her whole  
body and saw that he could see every detail of her shivering body  
under the sheer, pink dress she was wearing. He gave a silent nod.  
"I never expected to see you again." They had remained in silence  
while Buffy had dressed into one of his shirts and a pair of his  
pants. "I hadn't expected to come here, either. I went outside for a  
walk three days ago and found myself in the wood of Lothlorien this  
evening." Haldir regarded her with silence, he was still in shock at  
her arrival. "Has Legolas heard of your betrothal?" It was a quick  
question, meant to implore, but it came out blurted casting Buffy  
offguard. "I'm not quite sure. Last I heard, my father and Thranduil  
were arguing other the arrangements and what she be done. I couldn't  
force myself to listen to that anymore, you know it really wasn't in  
my heart either." Haldir gave her a slight glance. "What is in your  
heart?" Buffy shrugged. "The only thing that has ever been in my  
heart: You."  
Haldir stood at the statement, not in surprise but just as a plain  
reaction. "Does your father know?" Buffy gave him a silent nod.  
"Indeed, he does. He wants what is best for me, melamin. I cannot turn  
away my obligation as Princess. No matter how much my heart desires it  
not. The fact will always remain, tis you whom my heart lays with and  
always it shall. Even while I am with another." These were meant as  
comforting words, but Haldir found no solace in them. Nor had he found  
solace in the comfort friends and family have attempted at during the  
week she had been gone. "So you still are going through with the  
wedding." Buffy nodded, bowing her head in shame. "I wish I did not  
care so much, but I do. I love and respect my father; my King. I only  
hope Legolas does not see right through me. I cannot hurt him, he is  
so special." Haldir had moved up to Buffy, closing the space between  
them. His body met up with hers and they were pressed together of  
their own free will. It was Haldir who began. "I love you."  
"And I, you. Tis the last night we shall spend as lovers." Haldir gave  
her a pained nod and slowly began to kiss her. The night progressed  
and they wound up on the beds tangled together in love-making so  
passionate that a fire could have begun just from the natural heat  
enamerating from the two Elves sweaty bodies. They maintained this way  
for a couple more hours and as early morning had crept upon them, they  
laid in each others arms with the peace of the moment. The blissful  
moment hadn't lasted long when a loud knocking session had irrupted on  
Haldir's door. Haldir opened the door and found his brothers standing,  
waiting with a look of utter urgency on their faces. "Brother, Lord  
Elrond has sent word that we are needed in battle at Helm's Deep. We  
leave in an hour, so I suggest you hurry and get everything in  
order.... We can see you had a busy night!" The urgency had been lost  
once his brothers realized that their brother only stood before them  
with a tunic on. Haldir blushed. Orophin pushed the door quickly, to  
spot whom Haldir had spent the night with and was in utter shock to  
see Buffy, blushing and waving back.  
Helm's Deep  
Haldir and Buffy, dressed alike, stood before the King of Rohan. The  
elven army behind them, remained silent, cool and collected. Theoden  
looked upon them as if he had never seen such a creature before, utter  
disbelief. "How is this possible?" Buffy tried to keep the fit of  
laughter that wanted to errupt at bay. Haldir spoke with clarity,  
pronouncing each word carefully. "I bring word from Elrond of  
Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago,  
we fought and died together." He paused, seeing Aragorn, Legolas and  
Gimli rushing down the stone steps to great them. Haldir couldn't  
mistake the joy and relief on Legolas's face upon seeing Buffy beside  
him. "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn brushed past Theoden  
and began to pose in the Elven way of greeting but decided that a hug  
was more fitting and took Haldir in a quick embrace, shocking the  
Guardian. After which, Aragorn moved over to Buffy, embracing her and  
Legolas, embracing Haldir. After embracing Haldir, Legolas moved over  
to Buffy and gave her a quick kiss. Buffy noted the uncertainty in the  
kiss, and responded with a return kiss to assure him.  
After a moment of greetings, Haldir motioned for the army of Elves to  
be at ease. There was still time before the battle had to begin. "We  
are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir walked off with  
Aragorn, considering that Theoden had left him to be in charge of the  
Elven army at hand. Legolas, on the other hand, had war on a distant  
thought. He pulled Buffy into a walk on the opposite way of Haldir and  
Aragorn. "How have you been?" Buffy smiled at him. "I have been  
better, I think tis pre-battle jitters. Also, another matter of  
contengency." Legolas gave her a swift eye. "What is that?" Buffy  
lowered her eyes. "You and I are betrothed." This made Legolas's eyes-  
widen. "Really?" The joy couldn't mistaken for anything, Buffy  
noticed. He was happy! "I had expected you to be upset. I am extremely  
relieved that you're not." Legolas shook his head. "Why would I be  
upset? I would love to be your husband."  
Aragorn noted the strange apprehension Haldir carried with him. The  
March Warden did not hide things so well as he used to. He kept  
glancing over at Buffy and Legolas. "What is wrong, my friend?"  
Aragorn placed a worried, concerned hand on the elf's shoulder. "It's  
nothing, I assure you." Haldir quickly regretted saying that for  
having received the scowl from the man before him. "Alright! You see  
past nothing, do you?" Haldir regarded his friend with light laughter.  
"Buffy and Legolas are to be married soon." Aragorn's eyes widened.  
"Is that so? Well, seems as if Legolas is taking this well. Although,  
I can see a sure reverie in Buffy." Haldir took note of this  
statement. "Indeed. Last night was our last night together." Aragorn's  
eyes widened again. "She has been with you since she's been with  
Legolas?" Haldir shook his head quickly. "No! No!" Haldir gave another  
light laughter. "Only last night.... As a farewell to what was and can  
never be again." Aragorn nodded. "All things have a way of working out  
in the end, Haldir. You'll see." 


	22. Magic

...:: Magic ::...  
Gimli hobbled up and down, excited. Everyone was in their positions,  
ready for the war to begin. Through the air ran chills of excitement,  
fright, and utter anguish. No one really wanted to fight. Well, almost  
no one. There was only one who had the heart for it. One whose sorrow  
and pain could only be released through the fight. Buffy. She stood  
beside Legolas, now, waiting until Aragorn came to bid her to be  
beside Haldir. She didn't want to face him, though, it was too hard to  
look in his eyes and see the pain he felt. Gimli grumbled, frustrated.  
"You could have picked a better spot!" He continued to jump up and  
down, trying to see the army which was approaching at a fast  
pace. Buffy looked to Legolas to see his reaction but only saw a  
smile. Aragorn came up behind them all and placed his hand on Buffy's  
shoulder. "Good luck." Aragorn kissed Buffy's cheek as she bade both  
Legolas and Gimli good luck, leaving to go beside Haldir.  
Gimli turned toward Aragorn, reguarding him with a skeptic glance.  
"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."  
Overhead, thunder and lightening came hand-in-hand. Legolas looked  
up at the night sky and then toward Saruman's approaching army. "Your  
friends are with you, Aragorn." Gimli nodded, grunting. "Let's hope  
they last the night." Aragorn and Legolas gave a faint smile at  
Gimli's sarcasm.  
Buffy nudged Haldir, smiling at him playfully. Haldir gave her a smile  
in return, but his attention was on the approaching army. Buffy  
continued to nudge him. "Buffy, it's not the time for games!" Haldir  
whispered. Buffy shrugged, laughing a bit and then facing the army.  
"Tis never the time for games when you're in battle, but Haldir, is  
this why I fight better than you?" Haldir gave Buffy a sneered glance.  
"You do not fight better than me." Buffy laughed again. "Yes I do and  
you know it." She gave a look to him seeing his defeated expression.  
"Loosen up, melamin." Haldir grinned. "And act like you?" Buffy  
nodded, her grin becoming bigger. "Now you understand!" Haldir  
laughed. The army could now be visibly seen from the wall. It began to  
rain down on them heavily and Aragorn paced behind them shouting out  
orders. Haldir turned to Buffy, "Perhaps a sign of what must come to  
pass tonight?"  
Gimli poked Legolas with his axe, trying to look at the army. He was  
extremely impatient. "What's happening out there?" Legolas took his  
eyes from Buffy and Haldir and placed them on Gimli. "Shall I describe  
it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughed  
heartily, seeing Legolas's eyes go back on Buffy and Haldir. Gimli's  
eyes followed, curiously. "Laddy, she loves you! Remember that when  
you fight; fight for her honor." Legolas smiled at his dwarf friend.  
"I shall." He reguarded him with another nod and then his focus was on  
the enemy.  
The Uruk-hai began to stomp their feet and pound their spears on the  
ground below, jolting the earth beneath them. Aragorn drew his sword,  
walking over to Haldir and Buffy. "Guide this side, this is in fact,  
your army." Haldir and Buffy both nodded. The mortal soldiers placed  
their arrows to their bows, readying themselves. An old man  
accidentally let one fly loose, bulls-eyeing one of the Uruk's in the  
neck. It fell and the other Uruk's growled in anger. "Dartho!" More  
roaring from below before the Orcs charged. Aragorn shouted for them  
to prepare to fire and so the elven army pulled out their arrows and  
drew them against their bows. Buffy smiled, her heart beating with  
excitement. Haldir poked Buffy with his elbow. "Back me up once this  
begins." Buffy looked at him and nodded. "I shall!"  
Legolas handed out some advice, telling the soldiers around him that  
their armour is weak at the neck and under-arms. Aragorn shouted for  
them to fire and they did so, killing off the first row of Uruk-hai.  
Still, more progressed onward, intent to kill and destroy. Gimli  
looked up at Legolas with impatient curiousity. "Anybody hit  
anything?" Legolas did not answer, too busy killing off more Uruk-hai.  
The mortal men behind the elves were given an order to volley and so a  
new row of arrows flew through the air, killing off more Uruk-hai.  
Gimli hit his axe against the stone hole in front of him. "Come on!  
Send them to me!" Some elves off the eastern wall fell, Legolas turned  
his attention to Buffy who was fighting alongside Haldir. Arrows  
flying, elves dodging. Ladders with Uruk-hai on them came flying up  
the wall. Aragorn yelled out a quick warning. "Good!" Gimli had  
finally heard his cue.  
Buffy drew her sword, followed by Haldir. "Haldir, I'll back up them  
over there, you can take this side." Haldir reguarded her only with a  
slight nod. She began to walk off in west direction but Haldir  
couldn't let her go without saying farewell... just in case she or  
himself did not make it. "Buffy!" She turned around in a hurry. "Yes?"  
A moment of silence, Buffy's eyes eyeing her surroundings and shooting  
a couple of arrows at Orcs. "If anything should happen...." Buffy  
stopped him with a grin. "Haldir, do not fear! This is what I live for  
and if anything should happen, let it." She turned and ran to Haldir,  
kissing him quickly. "Good luck! I shall be back as soon as I can."  
Haldir starred after her speechless.  
Gimli axed down two Uruk and turned to his Elven friend who continued  
shooting arrows. "Legolas, two already!" He yelled it, proud of  
himself. Legolas turned and gave him a playful grin. "I'm on  
seventeen!" Gimli's eyes widened in surprise. He grunted caught up in  
the competition. "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He turned  
and the competition went on as both continued killing off Orcs,  
counting. Legolas turned back to Gimli. "Nineteen!" Gimli hacked away  
fiercely. "Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty one. Twenty  
two." Legolas continued firing his arrows, counting out loud as well,  
still with a large headstart before his dwarf friend. Buffy ran up  
beside him and shoved her sword into the Orc that Legolas was about to  
fire upon. He gave her a huge grin, glad to see her by his side. "I  
hear there is a competition over here." Her tone harsh, non-playful.  
Legolas and Gimli looked to her with shame at their previous game. "We  
are truly sorry!" Buffy laughed. "I was wondering if I could join!"  
Legolas and Gimli gave each other surprised glances. Legolas nodded  
and Gimli walked up to her, patting her back. "I'm afraid of this game  
now!" Legolas reguarded his dwarf friend. "You're dropping out?" Gimli  
shot him a funny smirk. "The game isn't that frightening! And besides,  
now we might actually have a game!"  
Buffy pointed to an Uruk soldier who was carrying a torch and running  
through two lines of Uruk soldiers trying to propell himself into the  
culvert beneath the wall. "Dagon hon, Legolas!" She yelled urgently.  
"Dago hon!" Legolas drew an arrow quickly and shot at the Orc. It hit  
the Orc in the upper shoulder and Legolas drew another arrow as Buffy  
yelled for him to fire again. This time, the arrow hit the Orc's neck,  
causing him to falter slightly, but not killing it. The orc flung  
himself below the culvert, causing a huge explosion. Everyone on the  
middle of the wall flew in the air in all directions, along with  
stones and debris. "Oh my..." Buffy and Legolas stared at the flying  
soldiers and spotted Aragorn in the pile. Buffy rushed over to the  
gape as Legolas picks up an orc shield and slides down the stairway  
shooting arrows.  
Aragorn and the elven soldiers down with him, fought with the orcs  
trying to break through the gape in the deeping wall. They fought  
together, Gimli jumping into the fight, fighting beside Aragorn.  
Legolas took out his twin swords and killed Orcs quickly. Buffy fought  
off Orcs trying to reach Haldir, but it seemed that one after the  
other, they piled in to fight her. Her dress (armour), red cape, and  
bare head made her clearly visible to the enemy and showed that she  
was someone of great importance. She could see Haldir heeding passage  
for some of the elven soldiers to escort the injured down to the keep.  
Overhead she head Theoden hollering for Aragorn to pull his men back  
to the keep. Below, she heard Aragorn ordering everyone to the safety  
of the keep. Buffy was almost at Haldir's side. "Buffy! Haldir! To the  
keep!" Haldir nodded, ordering the elves beside him to the keep. Buffy  
reguarded Aragorn with urgency and nodded none-the-less.  
Haldir thrusted his sword into an oncoming orc and followed it with  
another, but yet another orc came up to his left and thrusted its  
sword into his side. He barred down on it, killing it and then holding  
his rib. "Ahh!" He cried out in pain. "Haldir!" Buffy and Aragorn  
yelled at the same time. Buffy fought her way through as she saw what  
she had been fearing for months. An orc came up behind Haldir in his  
wounded state, holding its axe up high over the Guardian's head, about  
to bring it down. Time seemed to slow as Buffy forced her way through  
the endless army of orcs. Nothing could stop her, she was determined  
to save Haldir. Just as the axe was coming down, Buffy came between  
the Uruk and the Elf whom she loved. "It's magic!" Haldir mumbled as  
Buffy pulled him to the side of the wall. More orcs were heading in  
their direction. "No, melamin. Would you like to see magic? I'll show  
you magic." Buffy got up as Aragorn came to Haldir's side and began  
killing off every orc in her path. "She's a hell of a woman!" Haldir  
remarked, coughing trying to conceal the pain in his side. "Indeed!" 


	23. Till Death Do Us Part

...:: Till Death Do Us Part ::...  
Buffy fought the orcs, who kept coming one by one, fiercely and  
angrily. No one messed with Haldir, not if she had anything to say  
about it. Haldir's eyes were watching her closely, intently, she knew  
because she could feel it. Aragorn had long since left Haldir's side  
to continue the fight, and Buffy knew she had to get Haldir to safety.  
"Haldir, do you think you can walk?" She turned around quickly to see  
Haldir nod. "Alright, stand up melamin.... We've got to try to make it  
to the Keep." Haldir said nothing, only nodded. Buffy looked around at  
her surroundings. Orcs everywhere! There was no way she would be able  
to push through all of them with Haldir wounded and bleeding. It would  
be death for him and her! "Damn...." Haldir came up beside her and put  
a hand on her shoulder. "Leave me." Buffy looked at him incredulously.  
Instead of saying anything she turned and slapped his face. "I did not  
save you just to let you die!" Haldir nodded, understanding. "How do  
you purpose we get to the Keep, then?"  
Legolas pulled more arrows from his sack on his back. More and more  
Orcs were making their way over the wall, overtaking the elves and the  
men. Most of the men had already made for the keep, but the elves had  
stayed and fought. Legolas shot some arrows and killed some orcs, but  
his main concern was finding Buffy. He had to make sure she was in  
good health. Looking around on the Deeping Wall, he spotted Buffy with  
a limping Haldir on the West side just where Gimli and he had been not  
too long ago. Buffy kept turning, trying to find a way to escape the  
orcs that had now encircled them. "Oh my ...." Below, something else  
caught his attention. Aragorn and Gimli fought side-by-side with an  
encirclement of their own. His eyes flew back to Buffy who was now  
trying to put some since into the elf beside her. "Shore up the door!"  
Legolas heard Theoden yell and he knew he had to pull Aragorn and  
Gimli up to safety first. "Aragorn!" He tossed a rope over and Aragorn  
grabbed on, pulling Gimli at his side and Legolas pulled them up to  
safety.  
Buffy pushed Haldir off of her. "Now, the real magic is going to be  
shown." Haldir looked at her confused. The orcs snickered, pointing  
and taunting at the elf woman before them. Buffy paid no attention and  
Haldir could have sworn that this was the time he would die, and  
Buffy, along with him. Buffy stood in the center and held her arms out  
at her sides. Her face turned upward at the sky. A misty blue light  
shadowed down on her and the wind picked up her skirts and wet hair,  
causing them to fly. Suddenly, Haldir too, was under her spell.  
Buffy's Voice Over:  
i'm so tired of being here.... surpressed by all of my childish fears.  
and if you have to leave, i wish that you would just leave...  
Haldir, in Rivendell, watching Buffy with her little sister, Arwen,  
and older brothers who were twins. They all played together, happily  
as if nothing bad could ever happen. His main focus became on Buffy  
and saw her starring straight back at him. Smiling. It was geniune and  
true.  
because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone!  
This time, Haldir saw Buffy peering into a room and then leaning  
against the wall, almost to tears, once her father and siblings left  
the room. Haldir felt a great grief now, and it seemed to only deepen  
when he watched Buffy enter the room.  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
Haldir watched Buffy walk, as if in slow motion, up to the bed before  
her. But he didn't get a chance to see what else happened or who lay  
on the bed, for his sight was now with him in Lorien. He blinked a  
couple of times, seeing nothing but the city and talans now.  
this pain is just too real  
Haldir remembered now what day this was. The first time he had ever  
laid eyes on Buffy. She rode up with her father and brothers behind  
her, greeted by the Lord and Lady. She had a since of pride, honor,  
charisma, and charm that had always clung to her. The day he had  
actually fallen in love with her.  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
Now in Haldir's talan, Buffy walked up to him with eyes harsh and  
biting her lip. Haldir saw the sorrow in her eyes, the pain of knowing  
that she had been used by him. Haldir bowed his head in shame, wishing  
he had never made that bet.  
when you'd cry, i'd wipe away all of your tears. when you'd scream i'd  
fight away all of your fears and i held your hand through all of these  
years. but... you still have all of me.  
(Back at the fight) Buffy stood, motionless with the orcs still  
encircled around her and Haldir. The orcs were under her spell as was  
Haldir, seeing things from her memory. Legolas and Aragorn ran up and  
stopped, seeing that Buffy was all right, along with Haldir. One-by-  
one, Legolas and Aragorn slaughtered the Orcs, but it seemed more  
piled up to see Buffy after the others were killed. "She holds a power  
over them and us that not even the Ring can claim!" Gimli remarked,  
coming up to help his friends. Legolas and Aragorn simply nodded. "And  
she is going to be my wife!" Legolas smiled proudly.  
you used to captivate me by your resonating light, now i'm bound by  
the life you left behind. your face it haunts, my once pleasant  
dreams. your voice it chased away... all the sanity in me!  
Haldir now stood in Rivendell, as part of the court watching Buffy in  
a beautiful white gown with her crown on, walk up the way, escourted  
by Elrond. Haldir grimaced, realizing what he was seeing but hoping it  
wasn't true. His eyes shifted over to the altar where he saw Legolas,  
his brothers and father along with a priest below an archway.  
Everything looked surreal, white, and dreamy as if it were all a  
dream. Haldir took back his last thought. More like, nightmare.  
these wounds won't seem to heal... this pain is just too real. there's  
just too much that time cannot erase.  
He continued looking around, trying to find a way to escape, but it  
wasn't possible. His eyes fell back on Buffy, who was now at the  
altar, her brothers and sister, along with her father were on her  
left. Legolas's family, on his right. They held each other's hands as  
they spoke vows. Tears fell from his eyes, he couldn't bare this  
sight.  
when you'd cry i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd  
fight away all of your fears and i held your hand through all of these  
years, but you still have all of me.  
To Haldir's surprise, Buffy's head turned in the direction of him and  
was now speaking, or rather, singing a sweet melody to him.  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're  
still with me, i've been alone all along.  
(Back at the fight) Buffy came back into her normal state and saw that  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were now propping Haldir up. The orcs that  
had been around them, were all gone and she noticed that the orcs in  
the field were gone. Haldir, she also noticed, had now come out of a  
stuper and was staring at her. "What happened?" Legolas was glad to  
hear Buffy finally speak. "The orcs were summoned back by Saruman. I  
believe he felt your power enamering from you and thought it not wise  
to continue it." Buffy nodded. "To the keep, then." They all walked to  
the keep, holding Haldir up as they went. The sun began to rise on the  
east and Buffy turned her face up into it feeling its warmth. Finally,  
some peace! 


	24. Lie To Me

...:: Lie To Me ::...  
Buffy laughed hard at the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, who were  
dancing on a table in a local tavern in Rohan, singing. Legolas jabbed  
Buffy's arm, smiling. Buffy couldn't help but smile back. Legolas was  
a genuine, sweet spirit who graced the earth with his presence. She  
would be honored to marry such a man. "Tis an absurd song!" Buffy  
mused, not really to anyone but Legolas, who stood beside her listened  
carefully. Everything she had to say was important to him. Buffy's  
eyes fell on Gandalf and Aragorn who were having a very private  
conversation on their own. Haldir had ventured to where Theoden and  
Eowyn were standing, chatting with them. It was just herself and  
Legolas. Merry and Pippin had stopped and their attention fell on  
Buffy who was starring at them.  
"Aye, do you think you can do better?" Merry took a stab in, laughing  
playfully. Pippin smiled and nodded. "Yea!" Legolas laughed, turning  
his sight back on the two hobbits. "She can sing.... Her singing is  
why we won the battle last night!" Everyone became silent, Merry and  
Pippin's face grew long. "Honestly?" Buffy blushed, rubbing her  
temples. Haldir's eyes fell on her and he could see that she was  
searching for that shell she used to have which was no longer there.  
Haldir took a step closer to everyone by the table. "Yes, it's true.  
But everyone helped out and did their share." His words were meant to  
give comfort to Buffy, but it did little of that if anything. "So you  
can sing, Princess?" Pippin was curious. Buffy looked up at everyone,  
whose eyes were on her. Aragorn smiled at her, a smile of  
encouragement. Gimli, who was also smiling, jolted his axe against the  
floor. "Yes, Pippin, I can. But...." Gandalf made a motion with his  
staff. "Then take the stage fair Elven of Rivendell! Let us partake on  
your gift."  
Buffy's eyes searched the room nausiately. She stood on the table  
where only moments ago, Pippin and Merry were standing on. "What shall  
I sing?" Her voice was shaking. No one had ever asked her to sing  
before, it always just came out at the right moments. "Something in  
honor of our victory!" Someone shouted from somewhere in the crowd.  
Buffy's nerves calmed a little, this wasn't the worst thing to befall  
her. The worst thing would have been Haldir dying. "Over and over, I  
look into your eyes. You are all I desire. You have captured me."  
Buffy sung the words slowly at first, looking around the room. The  
words were meant for Haldir, but she starred into Legolas's eyes. "I  
want to hold you. I want to be closed to you. I never want to let go."  
  
Haldir knew this ballad was meant for him, but deep down he couldn't  
help wonder if she was really singing to Legolas. "I wish this night  
would never end.... I need to know.... Could I hold you for a  
lifetime? Could I look into your eyes? Could I have this night, to  
share this night together? Could I hold you close beside me? Could I  
hold you for all time? Could I... could I have this kiss forever?" The  
room became silent, raptured in her very being. It was a very intimate  
song and everyone felt as if it connected to them in some way. Haldir  
felt it strongly! "Over and over I've dreamt of this night, now you're  
here by my side. You are next to me. I want to hold you and touch you  
and taste you. And make you want no one but me." Her eyes had fell on  
Haldir's when she sung those words. "I wish that this kiss could never  
end!" Haldir received the mental image of himself with Buffy, kissing,  
touching. It was very sensual to him and he felt down inside him that  
Buffy really was his forever, even if she were married to Legolas.  
"I don't want any night to go by without you by my side. I just want  
all of my days spent being next to you, lived for just loving you."  
Buffy blew a kiss out to Legolas and stepped down off the table. All  
eyes were still on her and Legolas's face turned red as if he had been  
called out. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around him,  
kissing him. Everyone clapped and hollered things out. Theoden brought  
his goblet up in a form of a toast and everyone else raised theirs to  
join in. "To Buffy and Legolas! May you spend an eternity with love,  
devotion, and an eternal happiness." Everyone slammed goblets together  
and took swift drinks. Haldir stood motionless as if nothing and  
everything were bothering him all at once. Buffy walked over to him  
and motioned with her head to take a walk outside.  
"I sang for you, Haldir. Please know that." Haldir walked beside her  
in silence and he knew, even without acknowledging her, that she sung  
it for him and him alone. "I know." It came out muffled and kind of  
nerve racked. "I want you to be there... for my wedding. Please,  
Haldir." Haldir shook his head, stopping. "I cannot." Buffy pleaded  
with him, her eyes begging. "I cannot, Buffy. I cannot put myself  
through all of that anguish. Do you wish me to parish; watching you  
marry another man and not me? I would die then and there!" Buffy bowed  
her head. "I have already died." Haldir's face changed from  
impassiveness to concern. He placed his hands on her shoulders in  
comfort. "I have yet to die physically, melamin, but I have  
emotionally." Haldir resided. "You had better get back to your fiance,  
he must be terribley worried." Buffy's face contorted in pain and it  
made Haldir force the tears back. She ran off quickly, bumping into  
Aragorn.  
"Why the rush?" Buffy apologized profusely. "I didn't mean to!"  
Aragorn smiled. "I know." Aragorn held onto Buffy's shoulders, keeping  
her in place. "Tell me what is on your mind, Buffy." Aragorn's voice  
was patient, soothing. "Nothing is ever simple anymore. I'm constantly  
trying to work it out. Who to love or hate. Who to trust. It's just  
like... the more I know, the more I get confused." Aragorn smiled,  
understanding completely. "I believe that's called growing up." Buffy  
gave a weak smile. "I'd like to stop then, okay?" Aragorn laughed a  
little, his voice still calm and soothing. "I know the feeling."  
Aragorn placed his arm around Buffy's shoulders, guiding her back into  
the tavern. "Does it ever get easy?" Aragorn turned to look at her.  
"You mean, life?" Buffy nodded, starring at their feet. "Yeah. Does it  
ever get easy?" Aragorn rubbed her shoulders, checking out the  
mountains of the left of him. "What do you want me to say?" Buffy  
looked up at him with urgency. "Lie to me." Aragorn took a moment to  
consider this. "Yes, it's terribly simple. The good guys are always  
stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their  
pointy horns or black hats, and we always defeat them and save the  
day. No one ever dies, and everyone lives happily ever after." Buffy  
and Aragorn both smiled at each other.  
"Liar." 


	25. Take A Bow

...:: Take A Bow ::...  
(Okay, this part may be a little weird but I just wanted to have a way  
for everyone to find out certain things and I wanted a lot of music  
and singing! So have fun!)  
Buffy and Haldir led the way back to Lorien with Aragorn, Legolas,  
Gimli, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin, Theoden and his men following behind  
them. "We should not be doing this." Haldir warned Buffy once more,  
hoping it would finally break through to her. "Haldir, calm down!  
It'll be fine. I sent word by the animals that I would be bringing  
them back."  
In The Brush  
Sweet lingered just a moment after the last of the group continueing  
on to Lorien. "This should be interesting!" He sung softly, smiling  
evily.  
Lorien  
Buffy sat across from Legolas with Haldir at her side. Aragorn and  
Theoden sat across from each other, so on. The Lord and Lady sat at  
the ends of the table and through out the evening, the discussion was  
upon the Battle of Helm's Deep and Legolas's and Buffy's marriage.  
Buffy sang laments for the elves that died and Haldir found himself  
even more raptured within her being. He loved her after all. But  
tonight was not any regular night in Lorien. No. Tonight, Buffy and  
Legolas would spend there first night together and this Haldir was  
obsessing over. He walked past all of the talans, thinking about all  
of the times he had spent with Buffy. Reflecting on the love they  
shared and what this seperation would mean for her career as a  
Galadhrim. He decided that it wouldn't affect her duty as a Galadhrim  
unless she became pregnant. Oh, lord! Buffy pregnant with Legolas's  
baby? Haldir cringed. He came up and stood under Legolas's talan that  
he shared with Buffy. The light was still on... this was a good sign!  
His vision caught Buffy standing by a window, looking out, smiling  
while Legolas's hands caressed up her arms. Surprised, but held in the  
moment, he heard his voice seep out of him. He was singing! "His eyes  
upon your face. His hand upon your hand." Legolas's head bent as he  
kissed Buffy's shoulder, causing her to turn around and caress his  
face. Haldir could see that she was simply going through the motions.  
But it drove him crazy none the less. "It's more than I can stand!"  
Haldir stares up underneath the balcony, seeing Buffy come out onto  
the balcony, not seeing him at first. "Why does my heart cry? Feelings  
I can't fight. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and  
please believe me when I say I love you!" Haldir's face contorted in  
pain as he realized that Buffy realized he was watching her. Legolas,  
still oblivious, continued kissing Buffy's neck and down her shoulders  
to her back. Buffy's face turned red as her face, too, contorted into  
that of pure sorrow. Tears streaked her face.  
Haldir heard Buffy's voice come out in a secluded whisper. "I've  
always been in love with you. I guess, you've always known it's true.  
Say goodbye.... Say goodbye." This absolutely racked Haldir's feelings  
and he no longer could stand it. "Why does my heart cry?" He almost  
yelled but surprisingly his voice was like honey and it held it's  
fullness and sensuality. "Feelings I can't fight...." Legolas's eyes  
fell on to Haldir's face when Buffy didn't respond to any of his  
attempts. He grew impatient and angry and just took his hands off of  
Buffy, leaving the talan. Buffy dropped onto her knees, holding on to  
the wooden bars of the balcony, starring down into Haldir's eyes.  
"Say.... Goodbye...." A single tear fell from her eye now.  
Buffy stood and turned into the talan not surprised to find it  
empty. She knew that Legolas knew what happened and there would be  
questions later on, but right now she wanted to revel in the memory of  
what was and can never be. But it was for the best. "Take a bow, the  
night is over. This masquerade is getting older. Light are low, the  
curtains are down; there's no one here. Say your lines, but do you  
feel them? Do you mean what you say when there's no one around?  
Watching you, watching me, you're one lonely star." Buffy looked back  
and then up into the night sky. It was starry and she could see  
clearly to the clearing in the wood and the waterfall with the bridge.  
It was quite lovely. She saw Legolas walking to the middle of the  
bridge by the waterfall and stopping, staring down into the water.  
"I've always been in love with you. I guess, you've always known it's  
true. You took my love for granted, why? Oh, why? The show is over,  
say goodbye." Buffy bit her lip as she turned to see Haldir still  
watching her.  
"Make them laugh, it comes so easy. When you get the part, when you're  
breaking my heart. Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a  
clown. Wishing you well, I cannot stay. You deserved an award for the  
role that you played. No more masquerades, you're one lonely star."  
Haldir couldn't hear her, she knew this. But she meant it about him,  
determined to let him go once and for all. Sweet stood behind her now,  
his hands caressing her. Buffy did nothing but shift her eyes over to  
Legolas, whose eyes were now on her. "I've always been in love with  
you.... I guess you've always known it's true. You took my love for  
granted, why? Oh, why? The show is over say goodbye!" Buffy turned and  
there was nothing behind her. She searching in vain and confusion.  
Legolas finally came back to the talan and faced off with Buffy. "I  
need to know... is it Haldir or is it I? Once you make your choice,  
you cannot go back." His voice held sterdy and Buffy knew he was  
hurting inside and hoping to hear that it was his she chose. But she  
said nothing and only left the room, walking to the fountain, but  
Legolas followed. Everyone was there, even the Lord and Lady. Haldir  
was now as well. It would be quite a show! Buffy stepped onto a  
platform and stood beside Sweet, who was now visible to everyone.  
"Something's missing and I don't know why, I always feel the need to  
hide my feelings from you. Is it me or you that I'm afraid of? I tell  
myself, I'll show you what I'm made of. Can't bring myself to let you  
go...." Sweet watched with enthusiasm. Haldir's and Legolas's eyes  
were on hers.  
"I don't want to cause you any pain, but I love you just the same and  
you'll always be my baby. In my heart, I know we've come apart and I  
don't know where to start. What can I do? I don't want to feel blue!"  
These words were meant for Haldir, all of her songs were. Her voice  
now touched a chord in everyone and even Legolas knew now where her  
heart lied. "Something's happened and I can't go back. I fall apart  
every time you hand your heart out to me. What happens now? I know I  
don't deserve you. I wonder how I'm ever going to hurt you. Can't  
bring myself to let you go...." Sweet stood then and as Buffy moved  
with the beat that was brought on by Sweet, he held a grip on her,  
letting her sway and he swayed along with her. "I'm not happy this  
way... kissing some kind stranger's lips." Legolas knew who she meant  
by that and he blushed, a little upset.  
Buffy's tone changed and everyone knew something else was going to  
happen. "I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's  
black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the  
fire back." A look of long lost anguish came back to her. "Now through  
the smoke, they call to me... to make my way across the flame; to save  
the day or maybe, melt away. I guess it's all the same." A look of  
resolve came through her and she stepped off the stange. "So I will  
walk through the fire. Where else can I turn? I will walk through the  
fire and let it...." Buffy stopped... Legolas began to sing. "The  
torch I bear is scorching me and Buffy's laughing, I've no doubt. I  
hope she fries, I'm free if she dies! I better help her out." Buffy  
turned as everyone around her began singing. "Cause she is drawn to  
the fire. Some people never learn." Legolas spoke his. "She will never  
learn." Everyone else took up again. "And she will walk through the  
fire and let it...."  
Lord Celeborn moved forward from his position, clearly visible to  
everyone now. "Will this do a thing to change her? Am I leaving this  
world in danger? Is my granddaughter too far off to care?" Everyone  
began to dance with power. Sweet was controlling them, forcing them to  
bear all. "We'll see it through, it's what we're always here to do. So  
we will walk through the fire and let it...." Buffy looked down at the  
ground, upset. All were quite and their eyes were on her. "So one by  
one, they turn from me. I guess my friends can't face the cold. But  
why I froze, not one among them knows and never can be told!" Pippin  
sung his heart out. "What can't we face if we're together?" Merry  
joined in with Pippin, not wanting to be left out. "Everything is  
turning out so dark!" Celeborn continued. "What's it going to take to  
strike a spark?" Buffy walked more and more into the singing crowd.  
"Going through the motions... walking through the part. These endless  
days are finally ending in a blaze!"  
Sweet sung with them now. "So one by one, they come to me; the distant  
redness as their guide. That single flame. It isn't what they had in  
mind, it's what they have inside. She will come to me." Buffy stopped  
and finally realized that she had just spent the whole night singing  
to know cause of her own. Everyone starred at Sweet now and he raised  
his hat in the form of a toast. "What a lot of fun! You guys have been  
real swell and there's not a one who can say this ended well. All  
those secrets you've been concealing. Say you're happy now, once more  
with feeling. Now I've got to run. See you all in Hell!" Everyone  
starred at Buffy in silence. Haldir and Legolas in particulare. There  
were some issues all three of them were going to have to work out. 


	26. When Dreaming Ends

...:: When Dreaming Ends ::...  
Buffy looked around at the countless men who have joined them for the  
last battle; the battle for Middle-Earth. It had only been a week or  
so and already it has begun. Pippin and Gandalf were in Gondor, Frodo  
and Sam, God could only hope, was at or making their way to Mordor.  
Merry, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, and Rohan's king and soldiers  
were all here. After that harsh night of having the truth revealed to  
everyone about her feelings for Haldir, she ended things with Legolas.  
Surprisingly, Legolas understood and still, they could maintain a  
great friendship with one another. It was amazing! She was glad to be  
with Haldir now and not have to hide or run away, be scared or told to  
leave. It was all on her now and what she would make of it and she and  
Haldir both agreed that after this war, they were sailing to Valinor,  
The Undying Lands to spend the rest of their elvenhood together as a  
married couple.  
Buffy spotted her father and she was extremely surprised to see him.  
He waved her over to him, not looking the least bit angry with her;  
but looks can be deceiving. "Daughter, I know with whom your heart  
lies... I am not upset nor am I going to convince you that your heart  
is wrong. You have my blessing." Buffy's eyes were filled with tears  
as Elrond brought his hand up to her face, his eyes full of emotion as  
well, and kissed her forehead. "I have wished this to be true and now  
that it is, I cannot believe it!" Her voice came out weak as if she  
would have given up if he had told her he wanted her to be with  
Legolas. "Please understand that what I did before was because I was  
scared to loose you." Buffy leaned her head against his chest, crying.  
"No father, there is nothing to understand, nor to forgive. I love you  
and I'd do anything for you... but I cannot change what I feel  
inside." Elrond nodded, looked at her face in his hands, smiled, and  
kissed her forehead and then bid her farewell and good luck.  
Pelennor Fields  
Buffy stood beside Haldir, behind Theoden and his men. Aragorn,  
Legolas, and Gimli had gone off to the Paths of the Dead. "This is  
exciting! The fate of Middle-Earth is in our hands!" Haldir smiled and  
nudged Buffy the way she had to him back at the Battle at Helm's Deep.  
"Yes, another chance for us to complete our bet." Buffy grinned  
wickedly. "Sure... if you think you're up for it!" Haldir sneered and  
then let loose a little laughter. Theoden paced the fields were his  
soldiers were lined up and ready to fight. Ahead of them stood  
billions upon billions of Uruk-hai and orcs. "Spears shall be shaken,  
shields shall be splintered!" Theoden rode across his men ready to  
fight. The orcs began marching toward Theoden and his army. "A sword  
day... a red day... and the sun rises!" The riders pointed out their  
spears and before the White City, the orcs knelt and did the same.  
"Death!" Theoden yelled into each of his men's face, clanking swords  
with spears. He stood on his horse in front of Buffy and Haldir who  
sat on their horses. "Thank you my friends for coming with us this  
far." Buffy grinned. "If this is to be the end, there's no other place  
I'd rather be! I'll die for you, King Theoden, and each of your men as  
if they were you." Theoden bowed his head to honor the princess before  
him.  
The fight finally began. Rohan's riders rode out firing arrows at will  
killing off many of the orcs and the orcs fought back. The armies  
finally met, Rohan's army killing off all the Uruk-hai and orcs they  
could, riding their horses through the crowd and slicing and dicing.  
Suddenly, everything became silent and still as the Mumakil, huge  
elephant-like creatures, rode up. Everyone watched as the huge  
creatures marched toward them in a line. Buffy's mouth dropped. "Oh  
my... God!" Haldir couldn't reply because his expression was the same.  
"Reform the line!" Theoden was studdering, frightened. Buffy glanced  
over at him as if he were crazy but did as he said. The ground began  
to shake and one of the riders on the Mumakil sounded his horn. "Sound  
the charge!" Rohan's horn sounded loudly. "Charge!"  
As Gamling's horn sounded in the air, the Rohirrim rushed toward the  
enemy. They clashed and many riders fell dead as the Mûmakil used  
their gigantic tusks, covered with spikes, their huge feet crushing  
and throwing aside all that stood in their way. The Haradrim shot  
their arrows, killing many of the Rohirrim. The fields were in chaos,  
and the Rohirrim seemed unable to match the huge beasts of the enemy.  
Èomer stopped to face one of the beasts, and spear in hand, and slayed  
the commander, causing the Mûmak to stomp madly into another of its  
kind, causing both to fall to the ground.  
Buffy cut into one of the orcs running in front of her but didn't see  
the Mumakil falling in her direction. It hit her like a ton of bricks  
as her horse was slammed away from under her and her body jolted to  
the ground. Théoden stopped and turned slowly, to see the Witch-King  
of Angmar flying down to him. He watched in horror, as the Fell beast  
of the Nazgûl took his horse with its jaws. In the distance, Èowyn  
stopped, watching as the beast threw her uncle to the ground, trapping  
him under his horse. The Witch-king guided its steed to the broken  
King. Buffy watched, frightened because she couldn't move or help the  
King in any way. Haldir rushed toward her. "Buffy!" Buffy shook her  
head, blood coming from her mouth. "Go help the King! Go!" She pointed  
profusely to Theoden but Haldir simply refused to leave her side. "No,  
I'm staying by your side."  
"Feast on his flesh!" The Fell beast approached in relish, and still  
trapped, Théoden could move only his arms. He watched as a warrior he  
recognised as Èowyn position herself between the Nazgûl and the king.  
"I will kill you if you touch him!" The Witch-King sneered and reered  
up the Nazgul demon. "Do not come between a Nazgul and his prey!"  
Èowyn stood her ground, her feet apart, and her sword ready, and the  
Fell beast attacked. She cried out as she slashed at the creature,  
cutting its head from its body. The beast fell to the ground, the  
Witch-King still on its back. Èowyn picked up a wooden shield from the  
ground, preparing to face the Nazgûl. Finally, the Nazgûl turned to  
face her, weilding its spiky sledge-hammer. Èowyn stared at the weapon  
in the Witch-king's hand, her eyes wide with fear. Trapped under his  
horse, Théoden watched as Dernhelm ducked the hit from the Nazgûl's  
sledge-hammer. Many times the Witch-king swung with his weapon, at  
last striking her shield, and shattering it to pieces. Èowyn cried out  
in pain and fell onto her back. "Fool, no man can kill me! Now die!"  
Eowyn smiled and brought up her sword, taking off her helmet. "I am no  
man!" She thrusted her sword into the Witch-King's eyes, killing him.  
Buffy stood up slowly with Haldir's help. "You're going to be all  
right, Buffy. You just got the wind knocked out of you." Buffy laughed  
a bit awkwardly. "Yea, that must be it." In the distance, Buffy and  
Haldir saw Legolas and Gimli running toward the Mumakil, firing arrows  
and killing off orcs. "The calvalry is back!" Aragorn came up behind  
them. Legolas and Gimli were still counting their killings, keeping  
score. Legolas grabbed onto the rope binding the platform onto the  
Oliphaunt's back, and with a slash, he cut the rope, causing the the  
platform fall to the ground, bringing the remaining warriors with it.  
He stringed three arrows, shooting them into the beast's head. With a  
groan of agony, it fell to the ground, as Legolas slid off the trunk,  
landing on the ground before Gimli. Gimli grumbled. "That still counts  
as only one!" The Dead seep through the fields killing off all the  
orc. Buffy and Haldir back fighting more orcs.  
Buffy turned in the direction of Legolas, seeing that he was now  
starring at her, smiling and waving. She waved back and saw his face  
contort into warning and horror, but it was too late because a sword  
slid through her chest and she arched with it, her eyes wide, blood  
seeping from the corner of her mouth. Legolas screamed out her name  
and Haldir turned, grabbing his head in horror. The orc wasn't done,  
he shoved another sword through her chest and pulled it out quickly.  
Buffy fell to her knees looking up into Haldir's face as he dropped  
down in front of her. In the distance, she saw Legolas running toward  
her, Aragorn and Gimli following. "Oh... Oh my God! Buffy..." Haldir  
began to cry with utter shock and sorrow at the loss of his lover.  
Buffy's breath began to slow as Haldir laid her down on the ground.  
Her eyes searching in his, becoming glossed over, her face becoming  
pale. Nothing was said as everyone strained to listen when Buffy  
opened her mouth. "I was a fool to believe..." She began to sing,  
everyone's eyes were filled with tears. "It all ends today. Yes, it  
all ends today...." Haldir joined in with her, he knew the hymn she  
was singing. "Today's the day when dreaming... ends!" Buffy seeped in  
her last breathe and then her form became motionless, lifeless, dead.  
Everyone stood except Haldir, who picked up her body first and held it  
in her arms. All of the orcs had either retreated or died and the King  
of the Dead now stood before the army with their army behind him.  
"Release me!" Legolas bowed his head. Aragorn rose his hand in a  
solute to honor them. "You are now released." The Dead laughed as  
their spirits flew up into the Heavens.  
Lorien  
All of the Galadhrim walked out of Caradhas forming two lines, leaving  
the long stairway that connected to the pathway in the middle.  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the hobbits, and Gandalf stood on either line  
watching. Tears filled all of their eyes. Down the stairway, Lord  
Elrond walked down first, followed by the twin sons and then Arwen,  
his last daughter. Elrond stopped once he reached the pathway and  
bowed his head. The twin boys and Arwen made their way onto the ends  
of the lines, Lord Elrond remained by the stairway as Haldir came  
down. Everyone heard him sniffling, trying to hold the tears back.  
And, it seemed now... in these woods, Buffy's voice could be heard.  
Night came on, and a full moon rose high over the trees,  
Buffy's casket was brought down before the Lord and the Lady walked  
down and joined Haldir and Elrond. The Galadhrim were escourting Buffy  
to her grave. The casket was extremely beautiful. Ivory for the bottom  
and then glass, so you could see Buffy.  
Lighting the land till it lay bathed in ghostly day.  
Haldir smiled with a tear in his eye, swallowing sobs that were deep  
in his throat. She looked incredibly beautiful, his wife.... She wore  
a white lace dress and her mithril crown... her golden blond hair came  
over her shoulders and her face was covered in a white, sheer veil. "I  
love you..."  
And the strain of the primitive remained alive and active.  
Legolas glanced over at Haldir, hoping the guardian was going to make  
it. Elves could die from sorrow and Legolas knew just how close Buffy  
and Haldir were. They were soulmates, connected by mind, heart, and  
soul. This seperation could very well be the end of Haldir. In his own  
heart, Legolas, too, felt a deep turmoil. This might be the end of  
himself.  
Faithfulness and devotion, things born of fire and roof were his...  
In the starry sky overhead, a golden light shined down on the group of  
elves, man, dwarf, and hobbits. Everyone looked up and saw Buffy's  
face in the golden, night sky. Her smile was brilliant and Haldir  
couldn't help but smile. They came to a stop at a hole dug deep beside  
a tree near the river. Slowly, the casket was lowered into the earth  
and Haldir's eyes never left Buffy's face. He smiled, knowing she was  
at peace.  
Yet, he retained his wildness and wiliness...  
The sky returned to normal as everyone bid their last goodbyes to the  
princess they all loved so much. But, Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn, the  
hobbits, Gandalf, and Gimli stayed behind. They stood in silence for a  
long while and then turned back into the woods, deeper. They almost  
reached Lorien when a bright light shot down from the sky and then it  
got dark, but they saw light flickering between the trees. Haldir and  
Legolas both knew who it was and called for her at the same time. No  
answer. But between two trees in the distance, Buffy stood illuminated  
with the light of Heavens. She waved goodbye to them, a tear falling  
from her eye. Haldir stepped up, reacing out for her but just as he  
did so, Buffy was gone. Haldir starred in the spot for a long while,  
even after everyone had headed back.  
And from the depths of the forest, a call still sounded.  
Epilogue  
Aragorn walked down the pathway on the high hill of Gondor's white  
capital. Legolas, followed by the Elven kingdom, met him up almost  
halfway. Legolas wore his crown and dressed as he was, the Prince of  
Mirkwood. "Hannon le." Legolas said nothing, only smiled, his eyes  
flickering to something behind Aragorn. Turning, Aragorn saw Elrond of  
Rivendell beside him, a lady carrying a white banner. Arwen merged  
from behind the banner, tears glittering in her eyes. Aragorn took her  
in his arms and they kissed each other for a long moment. They walked  
to the four hobbits who bowed before them. "My friends, you bow to no  
one." He turned to see Haldir and all of the Galadhrim on the side of  
him. He put his hand up to the guardian's shoulder in honor. "I am  
sorry for the grief of her loss." Aragorn turned and faced everyone.  
"During the battle, the Princess of Rivendell, our friend and loved  
one, died honorably. She will not be forgotten and will be greatly  
missed and still loved. Buffy of Rivendell, if you're watching from  
Heaven, please know that all of us from Middle-Earth miss you and some  
day we shall all meet again at the White Gate." Everyone clapped, then  
bowing their heads in respect. 


End file.
